Pound Me
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Si uno se equivoca, ¿no merece una segunda oportunidad? Si vuelve a equivocarse, ¿no merece otro perdón? ¿Hasta dónde alcanza el perdón para los demás? ¿Hasta dónde llegarías para recuperar lo que consideras tuyo desde siempre?
1. Chapter 1

**Pound Me**

A solas en el cuarto el tiempo de espera parecía pasar mucho más lentamente de lo que debería ser normal. Eso se debía a sus ansias porque llegase. Nunca había querido llegar a estos niveles pero, tanto el no haberlo comprendido hasta ahora y el que no quisiera perdonarle, le habían llevado a no encontrar otra salida más que esta.

Todo dio comienzo durante la Batalla de Hogwarts en la que, al final, se logró derrotar para siempre a Voldemort. En un principio todo parecía que iba a terminar muy bien, cuando Hermione besó a Ron ante la sugerencia de este de ir a avisar a los elfos domésticos para que abandonasen el castillo pero luego, tras la muerte de Fred, todo cambió.

Cuando la batalla llegó a su fin y cada uno de los supervivientes trataba de encauzar las consecuencias sufridas, Ron recibió el cariño y la comprensión por parte de Hermione. Abrazos, caricias y besos que trataban de demostrarle que ella estaba a su lado, que lo quería, que lo amaba, y que podía contar con ella para cualquier cosa que necesitara. No solamente un hombro para llorar si no ambos si fuera necesario. En un principio fue suficiente para Ron hasta que su cuerpo empezó a rememorar el pésame que le había sido ofrecido por Lavender.

En un principio no había sido diferente a cualquier otro de los pésames recibidos pero con el paso del tiempo fue desgranándose para acabar viéndose como algo de lo más físico y carnal. Sí, cierto que le había dado un abrazo de consuelo pero aquí el contacto de sus pechos ofrecía una sensación de lo más erótica. También era cierto que le dio un beso, y en la mejilla, pero su aroma se le grabó en la mente junto al suave y sensual movimiento de aquellos labios que rodaron hasta terminar muy cerca de la comisura de los labios del pelirrojo.

Su vida luego fue un continuo intento por superar la pérdida de su hermano y ayudar a hacer lo propio a George pero, por mucho que hiciera o el tiempo que pasase, Ron sentía la necesidad de algo más que simples besos, abrazos o caricias pero Hermione no parecía querer ir más allá de eso. No porque no le quisiera si no porque no se veía preparada y porque esta clase de necesidad podía haber sido influida por la pérdida de Fred. Cuando la muerte cae cerca, y ya no digamos en la propia familia, el acercarse a alguien resulta casi esperado. Y esto llevaba al sexo de manera irremediable.

Tras pasar un tiempo con Hermione luego Ron se tomaba un tiempo para él aunque no era a solas, como parecía pensar Hermione y los demás, si no que acababa con Lavender que podía ofrecerle lo que estaba buscando. Consuelo y que cuidase de él sin que tuviera que hacer nada más que estar ahí. Y por ahí era el estar tumbado en la cama mientras Lavender se la chupaba. Una felación no dañaba lo que tenía con Hermione, o eso es lo que pensaba Ron, pues no era como si la engañase acostándose con Lavender. Simplemente era como si se masturbara pero gracias a otra persona y, además, ¿con la boca? Como si alguien pudiera pensar que el usar la boca para darle placer pudiera ser considerado engañar.

Tampoco era que se pasase todo el tiempo con Lavender puesto que las sensaciones que le proporcionaban no eran lo suficientemente asombrosas para volver a ella cada vez que necesitase _consuelo_. Por supuesto que el tener como amigos a Hermione y Harry, nacidos en el mundo muggle, le hizo visitar algo más a menudo ese mundo no tardando mucho en descubrir una gran variedad de lugares de lo más interesantes que le sirvieron para encontrar ese consuelo que estaba buscando.

No tardó mucho en pasar de las discotecas a las salas de strip-tease para acabar pagando por sexo aunque, lo de pagar, tampoco es que como mago no pudiera encontrar la manera de _pagar_ sin tener que acabar arruinado. _Gemino_ era algo bastante útil en este tipo de situaciones.

Por desgracia, pero aún así de manera afortunada porque le descubrió con Lavender y no con cualquiera de sus otras… bueno, _cualesquiera_, por decirlo suavemente, Hermione decidió dar por terminada su relación ya que jamás podría estar con alguien que pudiera engañarla de manera tan vil, y eso sin saber que Lavender era lo más inocente de sus engaños. Pero peor aún que el haber sido engañada por Ron fue el que este le recordase que no quiso consolarle, sexualmente hablando, y que no podía culparle por buscarlo en otra parte. Eso y el que nunca habían dicho que fueran pareja o que lo hubieran formalizado si no que ella le había besado durante la Batalla de Hogwarts y luego empezaron a salir juntos. Realmente nadie había dicho nada acerca de que eran o no eran pareja.

Eso último fue lo que más le dolió a Hermione aunque Ron podría diferir en el asunto porque la patada que le propinó, y que lo envió a San Mungo con el futuro de sus testículos en juego, le parecía mucho más dolorosa que sus palabras.

Un tiempo más tarde, porque Molly no permitió que se aumentara la estancia de Ron en San Mungo, Ginny tuvo su momento para hablar con su hermano, luego de haberlo tenido el resto de su familia y su novio-prometido-para-el-futuro Harry. Claro que ella fue la que lo volvió a enviar a San Mungo con el temor de haberle desgraciado la nariz de por vida con el peor _Mocomurciélago_ jamás registrado.

Como el tiempo no se paraba para nadie la vida siguió adelante y fue durante las vacaciones de Navidad del último año de Ginny en Hogwarts, por un par de meses no sería un año desde la ruptura de la no relación de Hermione y Ron cuando todos aquellos que le habían mostrado lo que opinaban de la traición perpetrada a Hermione mientras estaban juntos podían ver que, finalmente, el pelirrojo había aprendido de todo lo sucedido llegando a la conclusión más obvia y esperada pero que tardó todo este tiempo en poder atravesar la dura cabeza de Ron.

Necesitaba a Hermione pero en un sentido más íntimo y romántico. Había descubierto que la quería en realidad y trató de regresar con ella porque si le había hecho tanto daño su engaño, en realidad se trataban de sus engaños, era porque Hermione lo amaba. Por desgracia podría haber sido cierto pero, además del engaño, el tiempo que pasaron alejados el uno del otro le hizo comprender a Hermione que su amor por Ron era insano para ella y, por tanto, también para él por lo que no podía si no estar, dolorosamente, agradecida porque la hubiera engañado de manera que pudo dar por terminada la relación antes de que hubieran profundizado en ella con el resultado de un daño mayor.

Primero intentó volver acercarse a Hermione con encuentros _casuales_, que de casuales ni el nombre tenía, pero ella le ignoraba por completo. Lo que se había convertido casi en una tradición diaria cuando se encontraban por los pasillos, en los que comúnmente podían encontrarse, del ministerio. No era como si le tratase igual que a un desconocido si no que era mucho peor. Le trataba como si ni siquiera existiera.

Con el paso del tiempo, y sus infructuosos avances por cuenta propia, Ron pidió ayuda a su familia, amigos y conocidos que pudieran compartir de alguna manera. Tras el tiempo pasado y viendo la angustia que vivía, y el arrepentimiento por su acción, al final decidieron ayudarle, aunque siempre recordándole que apoyarían cualesquiera que pudiera ser la decisión final de Hermione. Ron no pedía nada más que una oportunidad.

Así dio comienzo una campaña de acoso y derribo que, con el paso del tiempo, lo único que estaba logrando era irritar de sobremanera a Hermione hasta el punto que empezó a llevar la varita en el bolsillo opuesto para que no le resultase sencillo el cogerla para _maldecir_ a Ron. Por supuesto que, en lugar de sentirse aludido, el pelirrojo fue a sumar más adeptos en la figura de la madre de Hermione. Su padre era mejor no acercarse hasta haber logrado regresar con Hermione.

—Lo está pasando muy mal… y ya sé que tú también lo has pasado fatal y lo estás pasando, sobre todo porque al no perdonarle te seguirá buscando. Sabes que fui, y siempre seré, la primera en darle una buena paliza si te hace daño pero deberías saber que está completamente arrepentido de lo que hizo y que te necesita en su vida.

El que incluso Ginny estuviera apoyando a su hermano además de sorprender a Hermione era como si se estuviera quedando sola y aislada como si de esa manera pudiera terminar claudicando y perdonar finalmente a Ron.

—Sabes muy bien lo que me hizo— le recordó Hermione aunque no fuera necesario el hacerlo.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes porque no lo he olvidado, Hermione. Como tampoco su nariz ha olvidado lo que le sucedería de cometer un error que jamás volverá a repetirse. Te quiere, te ama y te necesita. Ya sabes como es mi hermano. Lento hasta decir basta… y basto como un trol pero también sabes que, al final, siempre hace lo que debe.

—Me engañó— siguió Hermione en sus trece y ante el rodar de ojos por parte de Ginny añadió algo más a su discurso—. ¿Perdonarías a Harry si te engañase?

No era necesario el decir que la pudiera engañar con la persona que más la irritaba para ver junto a la persona que amaba. Sí, amaba porque estaba completamente segura de que ya no lo amaba de igual manera que antes. Vamos, que de seguir agobiándola no querría ni verle en una pintura… muggle. Inerte y sin movimiento.

—Harry nunca me engañaría— el rostro de sorpresa mudó en poco tiempo y Ginny no tardó en protestar escandalizada ante tal sugerencia.

Vale que se lo estuvieran tomando con calma, debido a que aún tenía que acabar sus estudios y, por tanto, se pasaban prácticamente todo el año separados pero de ahí a sugerir la ridícula idea de que pudiera engañarla había un buen trecho. Lo tenían todo bien _hablado_ y _discutido_.

—No necesito decir nada más— sentenció Hermione dando por terminada la discusión.

El que su madre se hubiera sumado a la plataforma "Perdona a Ron y vuelve con él" había empezado a resultar de lo más cansino porque siempre tenía que soportarlo al regresar a casa. Lo que servía como acicate para que empezase a buscar un piso propio y marcharse de casa de sus padres, a donde había vuelto al cortar con Ron. No olvidar dicho detalle, aunque solamente parecía recordarlo Hermione.

Así había sido día sí y día también para luego pasar a ser semana sí y semana también y cuando ya iba para casi dos meses Hermione se encontró con otro motivo para adelantar la marcha de casa.

Luego de salir del trabajo— añadir que por _culpa_ de Hermione se puso un límite para seguir en su puesto de trabajo ya que, si hubiera sido por ella, no dejaría de trabajar. Lo que ponía en mala posición al resto de funcionarios del ministerio— Hermione se dirigió a casa para tener un momento de paz a solas… antes de ponerse con algo de trabajo que se le permitió llevar para casa. Nada de Ron agobiándola o de sus amigos recordándole que siempre es mejor perdonar que portar la pesada carga del rencor. Tampoco de su madre posicionada a favor de que perdonase a Ron y volvieran juntos. En realidad solamente le caía bien su padre en estos momentos porque prohibía que se pudiera nombrar a Ron en casa.

Pero ahora tanto su madre como su padre se encontraban en el trabajo por lo que tenía la casa para ella sola y para relajarse. O eso había pensado hasta que entró y unos sonidos, de lo más curiosos, e inapropiados, salían de la sala de estar.

—Mmmm… ¡sí, que gusto!— intensos gemidos llenaban el ambiente—. Más fuerte… ¡más fuerte!— los jadeos se hacían cada vez más notorios—. ¡Más fuerte!

Hermione no cabía en sí y, olvidándose de que era una bruja, lo único que alcanzó a ser capaz de hacer fue el taparse las orejas con las manos y correr a su dormitorio para tirarse sobre la cama y taparse la cabeza con la almohada. Por muy adulta que ya fuera, aunque un par de años no hacen milagros, el escuchar aquello podía dejarla totalmente traumatizada. Finalmente se percató de la varita que llevaba y bloqueó el cuarto con todo tipo de hechizos silenciadores para no tener que seguir escuchando los gemidos que emitía su madre desde la sala de estar. No, en su cuarto solamente podrían escucharse sus propios lamentos que amenazaban con llevarla a la demencia. Nadie debería encontrarse algo como lo que había encontrado Hermione. Lo único por lo que podía considerarse afortunada fue el no haber entrado en la sala de estar para tener una imagen que sumar al sonido que poblaría sus pesadillas. Si no fuera por el significado de dicho hechizo en su vida Hermione se habría lanzado un _Obliviate_ a sí misma para olvidarse de tan traumática experiencia.

Esto no debería haber sucedido puesto que ambos tenían que encontrarse en el trabajo… y no en casa dándole a la faena. Por fortuna para Hermione su presencia no había sido detectada y por ello no hubo que hablar de todo esto. Lo malo fue que, a pesar de sus precauciones, comprobando con la secretaria de su padre que tenían trabajo y no regresarían temprano a casa, en el último mes se los llegó a encontrar, una vez más dando gracias por no tener una imagen que pudiera fundirle el cerebro, en esta misma situación. Jamás podría haberse imaginado que su madre gastase un vocabulario semejante, por muy privado e íntimo que fuera lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Cada, inesperado y desagradable, encuentro de este tipo fue rebajando las expectativas por parte de Hermione acerca de su propio piso, casa o un agujero en donde cobijarse porque estaba completamente segura de que si seguía tensando más la situación acabaría por encontrarse algo que jamás podría llegar a olvidar incluso con un _Obliviate_ por medio.

Como no podía ser de otra manera hablando de Hermione, esta se refugió en su trabajo de tal forma que su mente pareció evadirse del resto del mundo hasta que se llevó a este por delante en un pasillo. Aunque, más bien, pareció como si hubiera chocado, y salido rebotada, contra una pared. La realidad regresó en forma de intenso dolor donde la espalda perdió su casto nombre de tal manera que, aunque exagerando un poco, llegó a pensar que se lo había roto.

—Si así es como nos vamos a encontrar luego de tanto tiempo no creo que sea muy sano por tu parte, Granger.

A pesar de que aquella voz sonaba como la de una persona normal no le resultó muy difícil a Hermione relacionarla con su propietario. Esa sierpe que pareció haberse pasado sus años en Hogwarts atormentándola, salvo primer año, sexto año y la repetición, para él, del último año que la había ignorado todo lo posible considerando las clases que compartieron.

—Eso se soluciona no encontrándonos, Malfoy— le replicó con cierta dureza que brotó de su lengua con una facilidad sencillísima que la llegó incluso a sorprender a ella misma—. Algo que incluso tú deberías ser capaz de lograr sin problemas.

Inmersa en su situación, y tratando de aliviar su dolorido trasero, Hermione no se percató de que su postura, sentada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas mientras trataba de no apoyarse justo sobre la zona golpeada, resultaba demasiado… _atrevida_. Sobre todo con el vestuario que llevaba puesto.

—Bonitas piernas, Granger— para que luego digan que es alguien que carece de los más básicos modales.

Si el ser destinataria de un cumplido, referido a su físico, ya era algo de lo más sorprendente para Hermione, mucho más lo era cuando se percató de cual era su situación… en el suelo.

—¡Malfoy!— le gritó al tiempo que se cerraba de piernas y se las cubría con la falda incidiendo más su atención en no mostrar, otra vez, su ropa interior—. Eres un…

En defensa de Malfoy había que decir que le había señalado sus piernas y no sus bragas, que habían quedado a la vista al levantársele la falda. Un motivo más para no llevar falda al trabajo o, por lo menos, no una con vuelo y que le quedase por encima de las rodillas.

—Sí, sí— desestimó Malfoy con un gesto de la mano—. Tú también eres…— le dijo con una media sonrisa que, a pesar de lo sucedido, de su pasado en común, de cómo se encontraba la vida de Hermione en estos momentos, y de que todas sus hojas de pergamino se encontraban desperdigadas por el pasillo, Hermione se puso a reír.

—Sí, lo soy, ¿verdad?— logró decir Hermione entre risas logrando sacarle una sonrisa al Slytherin que le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Y Hermione Jean Granger, que se ufanaba en poder hacer todo por sí sola, aceptó la mano tendida por su antiguo Némesis y rival que la puso en pie de un solo movimiento que la llegó a acercar de manera que sus espacios personales se entremezclaron.

—Hello stranger.

¿Cómo no dar una nueva oportunidad con un reencuentro como este? Sí, es muy curioso que Hermione pudiera hacer algo así con Malfoy pero a Ron siguiera negándole el perdón pero, viendo ambos casos con perspectiva, Malfoy nunca le había hecho tanto daño y, además, por aquel entonces era su _enemigo_ por lo que era de esperar que actuase de aquella manera con Hermione pero Ron, en cambio, era su amigo y uno debería esperar que un amigo se comportase de mejor manera en que lo hacía un enemigo, ¿no es cierto?

Hermione se encontró siendo ganada por Malfoy cuando, durante la comida que aceptó como disculpa por no haber hecho nada para evitar el encontronazo y verla como se golpeaba cierta parte muy sensible al caerse sin haber tratado de evitarlo, no sacó a conversación el tema referido a Ron, a pesar de que, con la fama que ambos se gastaban desde la derrota de Voldemort, casi no poseían vida privada. Y al haber estado en una relación, o así lo había pensado Hermione y gran parte de los lectores, no los hacía si no más notorios. Claro que fue la respuesta que le dio a Hermione a su pregunta de por qué no sacó dicho tema a conversación lo que cimentó lo que luego tendrían.

—Porque existen dos posibles reacciones por tu parte, Granger. En una te enfadas porque hablé mal de Weasley— por lo menos había dejado atrás lo de Weasel— y en la otra no solamente te enfadas si no que sacas ese espíritu Gryffindor que jamás te abandonará y lo defiendes de manera que acabas viendo que, como yo me meto con él, tú no puedes estar en mi _bando_ por lo que le perdonarías de manera que regresarías con Weasley. Lo que, en mi opinión… no, mejor tampoco doy mi opinión por lo dicho en la segunda posibilidad.

En silencio escuchó con atención lo que Malfoy le dijo para al final, y tan tranquila y calmada que no parecía normal, Hermione le ofreciera su particular punto de vista.

—Puede haber una tercera posible reacción por mi parte, Malfoy— este la instó a seguir con la mirada. Esos ojos tormentosos que parecen tan difíciles de capear. Las dificultades siempre resultaron de lo más atrayentes para Hermione—. Podría estar de acuerdo con lo que pudieras decir acerca de Ron… porque puede ser que no esté muy dispuesta a perdonarle el que me hubiera engañando metiendo su jodido pene en la jodida boca de la puta de Lavender, seguramente en más de una ocasión, para luego asegurar que la culpa es mía por no haber querido consolarle con sexo la pérdida de su hermano. Por esa regla de tres me tendría que haber follado a toda la familia— espetó al final de una manera tan resolutiva que uno no podía pensar si no en que lo habría hecho.

Los dos antiguos enemigos, Némesis y rivales rompieron a reír al mismo tiempo ante la absurdez de todo aquello. Absurdo sí pero, al mismo tiempo, también doloroso.

—Lo peor de todo es que nunca confirmamos nuestra relación— susurró Hermione perdiendo el tono divertido y acercándose al precipicio de la depresión del que había logrado escapar hace tiempo.

—Entonces no deberías sentirte mal por lo que haga o deje de hacer Weasley porque no mereces cargar con dicha carga, Granger—le ofreció Malfoy lo que podía tomarse como consuelo.

—Si me siento mal es porque, a pesar de no haber confirmado nuestra relación, no quiere decir que no le hubiese amado porque le amé durante muchos años y pensé que, finalmente, estaríamos juntos y tendríamos nuestro final feliz.

Todos los muros que había levantado para protegerse se resquebrajaron y cayeron al unísono de manera que Hermione rompió en llanto para luego encontrarse con que Malfoy, en un gesto que jamás podría haber imaginado viniendo de él, hacia ella de todas las personas, le ofreció las manos… los brazos… su cuerpo.

Hermione se pasó el siguiente cuarto de hora llorando todo lo que aún le restaba por llorar, acerca de su inadecuada e imposible relación con Ron, en brazos de Draco Malfoy con su rostro hundido en un pecho que siempre había imaginado vacío, frío y estéril y que ahora se le mostraba como lleno de un cálido corazón feraz… y feroz con aquellos que dañan a sus seres queridos.

Ese día Hermione, sin que ambos lo supieran, se había colocado en primer lugar de una corta lista de personas por encima incluso de los padres de Malfoy.

— — — — —

Un par de semanas más tarde, en realidad dieciséis días en los que volvió a maldecirse en dos ocasiones por haber llegado a casa durante una nueva sesión de _profanidades_ no solamente lingüisticas por parte de su madre durante… bueno, no hace falta decirlo; y que compartió comida con Malfoy en cinco ocasiones, aunque una fue tan tarde que casi podría haber sido una cena, se dio un encuentro con el que Hermione no estaba muy entusiasmada.

—Hola, Hermione.

Y el muy desgraciado se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre. Algo que no hizo si no alimentar más el fuego de Hermione, pero no en el buen sentido que pudiera estar esperando Ron. Como se habría podido esperar Hermione le ignoró y trató de seguir su camino. Y fue que trató porque Ron tuvo la osadía de agarrarla del brazo para evitar que se alejase. Hermione se volvió con tal rapidez que Ron la soltó y retrocedió atemorizado de lo que pudiera hacerle.

—¡No me toques!— pero la voz de Hermione no se alzó si no que se mantuvo, peligrosamente, contenida.

—Lo siento, no pretendía…— pero estas palabras hicieron reír sin gracia a Hermione. Ron decidió que lo mejor era decir lo que quería decirle antes de que pudiera perder esta inesperada, o no tanto porque tampoco era un secreto donde trabajaba Hermione, ocasión—; hemos sido amigos desde que entramos en Hogwarts— Hermione enarcó una ceja poniendo en duda aquella afirmación por parte de Ron. Al pelirrojo se le pasó el parecido de aquella acción en otra persona de su pasado en común—. Bueno, quien dice desde el principio dice desde Halloween. Y sé que he cometido muchos errores y el último, que nos ha puesto en esta situación, el peor de todos y por el que, por mucho que te pida perdón, sé que nunca será suficiente. Pero te pido perdón y que volvamos juntos, Hermione. Y esta vez como una verdadera pareja confirmada para todos. Para nuestra familia, para nuestros amigos, para todo el mundo…

—¿Para Lavender también?— incidió Hermione con frialdad.

Pareció como si la interrupción de Hermione le hubiera estropeado la planificación de Ron porque se quedó en silencio durante un rato tratando de reordenar sus pensamientos.

—Eso solamente es pasado, Hermione. Ya no la he vuelto a ver y no la volveré a ver nunca si es lo que debo hacer para que me perdones y volvamos juntos. Sin perdón uno solamente puede ahogarse en acritud de manera que envenenará su vida— aquello pareció haberle llegado a Hermione por la manera en que mudó el gesto de su rostro. También podría ser por la sorpresa de escuchar decir algo semejante a Ron de todas las personas—. Desde que te perdí, por mi ciega culpa, también sentí como perdí esa calidez en un punto en concreto de mi corazón que…

—¡Oh, cierra la boca!— le interrumpió Hermione ante el sensiblero intento por parte de Ron de lograr lo mismo que hizo cuando regresó junto a Harry y Hermione durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes—. ¿Realmente crees qué por unas cuantas sentimentales palabras todo quedará perdonado? El haberme engañado significa que cogiste todo el amor que sentía por ti y lo arrojaste en el fango donde luego te revolcaste con Lavender— y eso que solamente conocía lo referido a su antigua compañera de cuarto—. Es cierto que seguir así solamente servirá para acabar envenenando mi alma pero si termino por perdonarte ni pienses que pueda significar el que regresaríamos juntos. Tal vez ni siquiera volvamos a ser amigos.

—Hermione…

Pero la muchacha le interrumpió alzando la mano.

—Hay daños más allá de poder ser reparados y eso es algo que ya deberías haber aprendido antes de haber cometido esta traición— Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Lo máximo que podrás sacar de mí solamente podrá ser el perdón y para eso necesitaré un tiempo para pensar en ello más allá del dolor y el veneno que me produjeron.

Ron soltó un suspiro con una actitud que reflejaba pura resignación. En realidad no podía hacer nada más puesto que era Hermione quien tenía la palabra en todo esto.

—Está bien. Seguiré esperando aunque ahora ya no lo haré en tu casa para que no me acuses de estar agobiándote— le dijo con cierto humor para tratar de aliviar la tensión en el ambiente.

—Te lo agradecería— con esto Hermione siguió su camino—, Ron.

El volver escuchar su nombre de labios de Hermione le dio un signo de esperanza para Ron aunque, si hubiera prestado más atención a las clases de Trelawney, se habría percatado del terrible y ominoso signo de desgracia que se encontraba sobre él.

Dos días después de este encuentro, que le fue relatado palabra por palabra y gesto por gesto a Malfoy durante una comida que tuvo con el Slytherin, Hermione encontró la motivación justa para perdonar a Ron y dar por terminado con toda esta situación entre ellos dos.

Hermione se encontraba cenando a solas con su madre puesto que su padre estaba en la clínica atendiendo una urgencia. Era una situación de lo más incómoda debido a todas las veces que se había cruzado con las sexcapadas de la presente en la mesa y el ausente de la misma. Por suerte, o eso esperaba, Hermione era madura suficiente para aceptar que, a pesar de su edad, para una hija los padres siempre serán muy mayores para cosas como estas, era algo de lo más normal para una pareja el… bueno, eso, tener… relaciones… pues… ¡Ni qué fuera necesario un diagrama de ello!

Por algún motivo Hermione rememoró el momento en que le había contado a Malfoy sobre el último encuentro que tuvo con Ron. No entendía como, en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo, cenando a solas con su madre en casa, podría haber logrado conectar dicho recuerdo… ¿a solas con su madre?

—¿Ya te ves capaz de perdonar a Ron, hija?— le dijo su madre de improviso cogiendo por sorpresa a Hermione.

Lo cierto era que lo único que faltaba para hacerlo era encontrar el momento para ello. No estaba segura de si prefería decírselo a solas o con alguien cerca. Por eso se trataba de algo para pensárselo.

—Creo que sí lo estoy, mamá— y era cierto—. Ah, y lamento mucho el que se pasase por aquí a esperarme para hablar conmigo durante tantas veces.

Jean le dedicó una sonrisa a Hermione negando con la cabeza antes de tomar un sorbo de su vaso de vino.

—No tienes que lamentarte por nada. Me hizo buena compañía durante tantas tardes mientras tu padre se encontraba en la clínica.

Un ligero fruncido se formó en el entrecejo de Hermione.

—¿Cómo?

—Es algo que hemos decidido por la baja afluencia de clientes. Yo me encargo de todo por las mañanas y tu padre lo hace por las tardes. Es triste que pueda hacerse porque quiere decir que la gente se está volviendo más descuidada con su salud dental.

Aquello no podía ser cierto.

—¿Todas las tardes?— preguntó Hermione sin comprender nada.

—Así es— Jean se fijó en la manera que Hermione había palidecido—. Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? Has perdido todo el color de tu rostro.

La castaña negaba con la cabeza.

—Papá no ha podido estar trabajando todas las tardes.

—Claro que sí, Hermione. Te aseguro que en casa no estuvo y los clientes han sido atendidos por tu padre o por un hombre que se le parece del todo— dijo con cierto humor para tratar de quitarle tensión a un momento que no entendía porque le afectaba tanto a Hermione.

Hasta que realizó la siguiente pregunta.

—Si papá se encontraba en la clínica trabajando, ¿con quién te has estado acostand…?— ciertamente las revelaciones suelen ser recibidas como un fuerte impacto porque así fue como le sucedió a Hermione cuando todas las piezas que revoloteaban sin orden ni concierto cayeron sobre la mesa cada una en el sitio que les correspondían—. No puede ser.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa negando con la cabeza y retrocediendo para poner distancia con su madre que se percató de lo que había deducido su hija.

—Hermione, espera. Mira, puedo explicártelo— pero Hermione seguía tratando de alejarse con su mirada perdida—. No es lo que parece.

Otra vez esas mismas palabras. La anterior vez que se las habían dicho se había encontrado a quien se suponía que era su novio tumbado sobre la cama mientras Lavender se la estaba chupando. "No es lo que parece". Si no es así entonces, ¿qué es lo que parece?

Hermione se apareció pero, en esta ocasión, no sintió la habitual presión en su interior porque en estos momentos se sentía completamente vacía por dentro. Cuando se materializó en su lugar de destino se encontró moviéndose de manera automática ya que no tenía fuerzas para ser completamente consciente de las causas que la habían traído hasta aquí.

Abrió la puerta trasera que llevaba a la cocina de manera que atrajo la atención de los que se encontraban en la casa. La familia al completo. Pero antes de que pudieran levantarse de sus asientos e ir a ver de quién se trataba Hermione hizo aparición en la sala de estar. Cada una de sus palabras, sus saludos y preguntas cayeron en oídos sordos mientras Hermione eliminó los últimos pasos que le separaban de su objetivo. Su voz sí que la llegó a escuchar nítidamente.

—¿Hermione?— la súbita, e inesperada, aparición de la muchacha le había cogido tan de sorpresa como al resto de su familia—. ¿Qué estás haciend…?

El puñetazo que le propinó, y que le partió la nariz en un sonoro chasquido que se escuchó en la sala, lo lanzó por encima del sillón pero, por muy sorprendente que pudiera parecer, su gesto no fue lo que dejó a todos mudos si no las palabras con las que acompañó al puñetazo.

—¡TE HAS ACOSTADO CON MI MADRE, MALDITO CABRÓN DE MIERDA!

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

Leer esta historia con cuidado porque cuando menos te lo esperas puedes ver como se acerca un yaoi que no esperabas… y aquí lo pongo para no ocupar en el sumario porque… bueno, para mí los sumarios es para hablar de la historia y no del tipo de historia. Eso ya lo descubres o te lo cuenta aquí dentro quien te está escribiendo la historia que… como no puede ser de otra manera **NO** es J.K. que, aunque algo obvio, de vez en cuando debe señalarse -.-U


	2. Chapter 2

**Pound Me**

Lo más normal ante semejante acusación hacia un miembro de la familia, o amigo en caso de Harry, sería oponerse firmemente a su posible veracidad pero, por algún motivo en concreto, ninguno se veía capaz de hacerlo. ¿Tan bajo había caído la opinión que tenían de Ron? Pues eso mismo parecía ser.

Otra cosa que les había cogido por sorpresa era el vocabulario usado por Hermione en estos momentos. No que no estuviera, en ciertos aspectos, justificado si no que sorprendía que fuera ella quien lo estuviera usando.

—Debería reducirte a pulpa y hacer que te comieses— ¿realmente algo así podría ser posible?— porque ni cagándote a ti mismo serías más mierda de lo que ya lo eres.

Si hubiera un premio para… bueno, cosas como las que ha dicho Hermione de seguro que se lo habría llevado. Su tendencia a ser la mejor en todo no parecía tener límites.

Ron se puso en pie con cuidado mientras se llevaba una mano a la zona inflamada de su dolorido rostro. Esto no era lo que esperaba, sobre todo porque no se había esperado el que pudieran descubrirle, mucho menos la mismísima Hermione. ¡Y ante su familia!

—¿Cómo te enteraste?— le llegó a preguntar, estúpidamente, Ron para ganarse un nuevo puñetazo que le equilibró la cara pero arrojándolo nuevamente al suelo. Estaba claro que no sabía como hablar en estas circunstancias.

—¿Que cómo me enteré? Eres un asqueroso vómito de escreguto— le escupió Hermione, aunque con palabras—. Tú que has estado todas estas semanas, durante todos estos meses buscando mi perdón y esperando que luego de hacerlo volviéramos juntos, te los pasaste acostándote con mi madre. ¿En qué coño se supone que estabas pensando? Uh, claro. Tú no piensas por ti mismo siempre dispuesto a dejar que lo hagan otros por ti. ¿Realmente pensabas que luego de haberme engañado cuando estábamos juntos el que te hayas estado acostando con mi madre mientras buscabas que te perdonase no iba a tener un final semejante?

Cada vez que se nombraba lo de acostarse con la madre de Hermione, Molly parecía querer meterle un poco de sentido común a su hijo de tal manera que el incidente del Juramento Inquebrantable quedase en una nimiedad.

—Mi hermano había muerto y tú…

Las palabras de Ron _murieron_ en su boca cuando Hermione le propinó una severa patada con la que hizo que le bailaran varios dientes. Los presentes pusieron sonido a la reacción de Ron antes de que este gritase por cuenta propia.

—¡Ni se te ocurra escudarte en la muerte de Fred para justificar todo lo que has hecho!— el tono frío y peligroso de Hermione avisaba de que no se deberían meter con ella nunca. Sobre todo en estos momentos—. Era mi amigo. Incluso lo consideraba un hermano como al resto de sus hermanos y Ginny. Los Weasley sois parte de mi familia aunque no compartamos la misma sangre. Ni yo, ni George, quien era el que más derecho tenía que nadie para sufrir cualquier exagerada reacción, ni Percy que estaba presente, ni Ginny, ni Bill, Molly o Arthur… nadie de esta familia ha usado la muerte de Fred para actuar como un desgraciado capullo. Y lo peor es que luego de ver lo sucedido luego de tu primera traición, mientras estás pidiendo, suplicando e implorando por el perdón te pasaste las tardes en mi casa follándote a mi madre en la sala de estar— Hermione negó con la cabeza ignorando las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro—. Un día llegué temprano a casa y pensé que acometí la pesadilla de cualquier hijo al encontrarse a sus padres haciéndolo pero al escuchar a mi madre salí corriendo a mi cuarto. Merlín, y mi padre sin saber nada de todo esto trabajando en la clínica.

¿Hasta dónde llega la mentalidad de Ron?

—Hermione… yo, yo te quiero— balbuceó como bien podía—. No quise que esto… que sucediera todo así pero yo te quiero— repitió antes de poner mirada enternecedora y suplicante—. Es la verdad y tienes que saberlo, Hermione.

Con gesto opaco Hermione se puso de cuclillas junto a Ron.

—Te perdono, Ron— aquello fue como una bombarda para todos los presentes que se habían esperado cualquier tipo de reacción salvo esta. Muchos estuvieron a punto de dar su opinión pero Hermione no había terminado—. Y te quiero… fuera de mi vida. Que Merlín te coja confesado si vuelvo a verte cerca de mí— la firmeza de sus palabras daban completa seguridad a su significado y a lo que le sucedería de no acatarlas.

Con esto, y sin dejar de llorar de manera inconsciente, Hermione se dispuso a marcharse de la Madriguera. Nada de lo que le dijeron Ginny o Harry o cualquier otro miembro de la familia Weasley pudo hacerla cambiar de parecer. Sobre todo porque era muy posible que ni siquiera fuera consciente de lo que le pudieran haber dicho al encerrarse en sí misma. Necesitaba salir de allí aunque no quería cortar sus lazos con ellos porque, como bien había dicho, también eran su familia.

—Necesito salir de aquí, espacio… necesito…— Hermione negaba entre llantos mientras se alejaba de la casa para poder aparecerse.

Sabía que sus amigos querían ayudarla pero su presencia, su cercanía, no lograba mitigar todo el dolor que estaba consumiendo su alma herida. Se sentía completamente destrozada y por ello, con su mente en shock, fue su alma herida quien buscó consuelo.

Hermione fue semilla de ingente cantidad de comentarios, sobre todo en el ministerio, luego de haber sido vista por sus pasillos sufriendo un llanto incontrolable mientras caminaba con prisas, aparentemente, sin saber donde iba aunque, en realidad, con un destino fijo en su alma.

—¿Granger?

Como hizo Hermione para encontrarle sin saber si iba a estar en este lugar era todo un misterio pero lo único que le importaba a la muchacha era que lo tenía ante ella y sin nada más que su llanto como respuesta se abalanzó sobre Malfoy aferrándose a él en un apretado abrazo, que parecía buscar partirlo en dos, mientras su llanto se ahogaba contra el pecho del Slytherin.

Un minuto más tarde se encontraban en la casa de Malfoy, casa propia y privada con su buena distancia de Malfoy Manor para evitar intromisiones indiscretas por parte de sus padres.

Con Hermione en este estado no podía quedarse en el ministerio y había usado excusas más lamentables que el tener que consolar a una… conocida, sobre todo si dicha conocida es Hermione "1/3 del Trío Dorado" Granger. Bueno, _consolar_ de la manera en que se entendía dicha palabra en un diccionario.

Podría haberla puesto a dormir, o dejarla inconsciente de golpe, pero Malfoy simplemente se sentó en el sofá llevándose a Hermione aún aferrada contra él, de manera que terminó sentada en su regazo con su rostro oculto en su pecho mientras continuaba llorando su alma, y la dejó continuar con sus llantos y lamentos hasta que quedase completamente agotada.

A pesar de ser el escenario ideal para ello Malfoy terminó por quedarse dormido, parecía que había algo en el llanto de Hermione que encontraba, perturbadoramente, relajante. Por fortuna para él Hermione también quedó tan agotada que se durmió en la misma postura en la que se encontraba. Acurrucada en el regazo de Malfoy descansando sobre su protector pecho.

Finalmente Hermione sintió como era arrancada de brazos de Morfeo para abrir los ojos y encontrarse… en brazos de Malfoy tumbados en un sofá que nunca antes había visto en toda su vida. Al erguirse se quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre el Slytherin que acabó por despertarse también debido a tanto movimiento.

De los dos Malfoy era el que tenía más información del por qué se encontraban en semejante situación, y posición. Claro que, luego de aclararse la vista, al muy sierpe no parecía afectarle las obvias repercusiones de dormirse en un sofá, se percató de algo más. Su camisa se encontraba húmeda y no tardó mucho en percatarse de que no era solamente por las lágrimas vertidas por Hermione.

—¡Qué bien!— uh, oh. Sarcasmo a la vista—. No hay mejor manera de despertarse que cubierto de babas de Hermione Granger.

Al instante Hermione se llevó la manga de su jersey a la boca para limpiarse y aprovechó para hacer lo propio con su rostro y sus ojos llorosos.

—Podías haber ido al baño, Granger— le dijo antes de levantar una ceja observando el como se encontraban sobre el sofá—. ¿Cómoda?

Una sola palabra y Hermione recordó dónde y cómo se encontraba para tratar de retroceder y pasar por encima del brazo del sofá y caerse al suelo. Como no podía ser de otra manera volvió a golpearse su trasero como si se hubiera convertido en una regla de no escrita en la que participaban Malfoy, Hermione, el que ella se cayera al suelo y su trasero como víctima final de todo esto.

—Ouch— se quejó Hermione frotándose su dolorida zona—. Al final me lo voy a romper. ¿Qué pasa contigo y mi culo, Malfoy?— soltó Hermione así de improvisto llegando a sorprenderse incluso a sí misma—. No me contestes.

Sí, sería mejor así.

—Cuando puedas ponerte en pie será mejor que vayas al cuarto de baño a asearte un poco, Granger. No creo que te puedas perder a pesar de haber estado en mi casa una sola vez, aunque no en esta sala, porque esto no es como Hogwarts, además de que allí no te perdiste— le dijo poniéndose en pie y haciendo lo propio con Hermione levantándola del suelo cual muñequita cogiéndola por el punto de unión entre brazo y torso, léase los sobacos, como si no pesara nada. Y así lo aparentaba con tal delicado aspecto que se gastaba últimamente—. Yo aprovecharé, mientras tanto, para cambiarme ya que alguien decidió usarse como babero.

Hermione se soltó del agarre de Malfoy entre avergonzada y escandalizada por aquel último comentario por el que intentó propinarle una bofetada que nunca llegó a su objetivo.

—Imbécil.

—Babosa— le replicó con una amplia sonrisa antes de salir de la sala.

Todo el camino hasta el cuarto de baño se lo pasó rumiando la actitud de Malfoy hasta terminar delante del espejo mientras se lavaba la cara en donde, de haberse detenido a mirarse reflejada, podría haber visto sin problemas las marcas de sus lágrimas al caer por su rostro.

¿Por qué había ido en busca de Malfoy de todos los posibles? La respuesta no le era desconocida pero no tenía intención o ganas de ponerse a pensar en ello. Alzando su rostro, ahora humedecido por el agua, aquellas gotas inocentes se asemejaron demasiado a sus anteriores lágrimas. Por un instante temió ponerse a llorar de nuevo pero se mostró mucho más fuerte y el llanto no acudió a ella.

No podía ir con Ginny porque era familia de Ron, por lo que debía desestimar a todos los Weasley. ¿Por qué no ir entonces con Luna? _Claro, por supuesto, solamente deberías correr varios metros desde la Madriguera. No la distancia suficiente para tener tiempo para tratar con todo esto, Hermione._ ¿Y luego quién? Hermione se encontró sorprendida que pudiera tener solamente conocidos pero amigos como tal no pasasen de sus dos amigos de siempre y Ginny. _Por esto mismo te aferraste tanto a la amistad que te ofrecieron ellos dos porque, de otra manera, habrías vuelto a estar sola._

—¿Por qué fuiste entonces a buscar a Malfoy?— se preguntó Hermione tratando de buscar la respuesta en el reflejo de su mirada pero sus ojos avellana solamente podían ofrecerle atisbos de su alma herida por lo que apartó la mirada.

—_¿Me lo preguntas a mí?_

Aunque Hermione vio su reflejo mover la boca y el sonido de su voz lo acompañase estaba completamente segura de que ella no se había movido o dicho algo. La respuesta se encontraba frente a ella. Había sido su reflejo.

—Lo que me faltaba. No, no te lo estaba preguntando a ti— le contestó, tal vez, con demasiada rudeza.

—_Oi, no las pagues conmigo que yo no te he hecho nada. Luego todo es: "Date la vuelta para que pueda ver como me queda el pelo". Aunque, si es por ti, da igual porque tu cabello no parece tener solución._

Ciertamente lo último que necesitaba Hermione era ser blanco de los comentarios de un espejo encantado. A pesar de ello no se pudo contener en la réplica.

—Ya me dirás como te quedaría a ti el cabello de dormir en el sofá.

—_¿Dormiste en un sofá?_— repitió con un tono de incredulidad—. _Como si no hubiera lugares mejores para irse a dormir._

—En realidad fue Malfoy quien durmió en el sofá mientras que yo dormí sobre…— Hermione había dicho esto para sí misma pero tenía toda la atención de su reflejo que la instó a que continuase—; olvídalo.

Con esto Hermione se dirigió hacia la salida por lo que pronto ya no se reflejaría en el espejo.

—_¡Espera, espera! Antes tienes que contarm…_

Usando su varita hizo lo que pudo con su pelo ensortijado para luego detenerse ante la puerta del baño. Al otro lado se encontraba Malfoy. El mismo al que fue en su busca cuando se encontraba sufriendo una crisis nerviosa que la había reducido a una simple muchacha pasto de las lágrimas y el llanto. Lo más normal era que quisiera saber el motivo de su llanto como también el por qué de haber acudido a él.

No importaría si ella misma supiera, a ciencia cierta, la respuesta para poder enmascararla con alguna que otra omisión de la verdad. Como no era así solamente le quedaría el mentir.

_¿Y te atreverías a mentirle a la única persona a la que puedes acudir en estos momentos? De hacerlo puedes estar completamente segura de que te quedarás sola. Sola para pasar por todo esto… ya podías adelantar tiempo y reservar una cama en San Mungo porque ahí acabarás de no tener a nadie en el que apoyarte para poder superar todo este dolor._

Solamente fue abrir la puerta para que se viera asaltada por el aroma de lo que pudo reconocer como de pizza y acto seguido su estómago le recordó que se había marchado durante la cena y…

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en el ministerio tan tarde, Malfoy?— fue lo que le preguntó al acercarse a la mesa en donde Malfoy, _como un caballero_, estaba devorando una pizza de ¿salchicha, salami y chorizo? Carnívoro mucho, ¿no?

—Hola a ti también, Granger— la saludó tras tragar el último bocado que había tomado de su pizza—. Sienta y come, de esa manera nos evitaremos tus acertados comentarios— añadió con filo en sus palabras.

Cualquier negación por parte de la muchacha quedó desestimada cuando su estómago volvió a llamarle la atención. Con sus mejillas ruborizadas se sentó a la mesa y le dio un bocado, llevándose prácticamente la mitad del corte de pizza. Una mediterránea de atún y champiñones. Pero el que comiera no quería decir que se le pudiera olvidar sus preguntas. Además de que era una manera perfecta de evitar llevar cualquier conversación sobre lo que le había sucedido.

—¿Y bien, Malfoy? Nunca has dado el tipo del que gusta hacer horas extras.

—Me confundes con otros— y no hacía falta ponerles nombre—. A mí me gusta dedicar todo el tiempo que sea necesario si algo vale la pena o es de mi agrado.

—¿Qué era lo que hacías entonces?— preguntó sintiendo como crecía su curiosidad, al tiempo que disminuía su hambre una vez devorada la mitad de la pizza y llenado nuevamente su vaso de zumo de calabaza.

No era que Malfoy fuera ahora todo un señor de la casa puesto que la pizza era de "Lucci" y el zumo del "Pumpkin Café", lo cual resultaba irónico en lo último por no haber comprado café.

—Deberías recordar que la curiosidad mató al parte kneazle— se burló Malfoy antes de dar un satisfecho bocado a su pizza. Hermione no tardó en reaccionar.

—¡Hey! Nada de amenazar a Crookshanks, Malfoy— le advirtió pero el Slytherin solamente le dedicó un rostro del todo inocente—. Y nada de cambiar de tema.

—Entonces deberías predicar con el ejemplo, Granger— estas palabras fueron las únicas que podían relacionarse con lo que llevó a Hermione a buscar a Malfoy presa del llanto. No unas palabras muy directas y tampoco cargó en ellas. Terminado el desayuno, ¿pizza para desayunar? Podía conocerse a un soltero irresponsable sin gran dificultad—. ¿Sigues tratando de que te permitan ir a trabajar los sábados?

Cierto, hoy era sábado.

—No, parece ser que mi insistencia empezaba a verse como un síntoma de locura y tuve que dejarlo antes de que decidieran hacerme pruebas— aquello tenía gracia y por eso no fue ninguna sorpresa que Malfoy se riera o que, luego, Hermione se sumara a las risas—. ¿Quién puede pensar que es signo de locura el querer trabajar?

—Todos aquellos que están cuerdos, Granger— se burló Malfoy que se disponía a lavar los cubiertos usados. Bueno, lo de lavar quería decir que realizaría un hechizo de limpieza.

—Espera— le pidió Hermione antes de quedarse en silencio. Cuando la atención de Malfoy estuvo, durante todo un minuto, en Hermione se dio cuenta de que se había quedado paralizada—. Me gustaría lavar al estilo muggle. Sin magia.

—No tengo nada con que lavarlo de esa manera, Granger.

Minutos más tarde, y luego de un viaje express a la tienda más cercana, a distancia de desaparición, Malfoy se encontró observando como Hermione lavaba los cubiertos. Luego descubrió que no debería haberlo hecho porque Hermione no tardó mucho en hacer que se sumase para ponerlo a secar. Con un paño.

—Todo este tiempo desperdiciado— farfullaba Malfoy.

—A mí me sirve para relajarme— confesó Hermione.

Malfoy no podía creer lo que oía.

—¿Nunca has oído hablar de los baños, Granger?— por la cara soñadora que puso estaba claro que sí había oído, y disfrutado, de ellos—. Por mí cuando quieras.

¿Bañarse en casa de Malfoy? Era como si alguien hubiera enredado con los pasos a seguir en una relac… Mejor no ir por ahí.

—Tu cháchara no me deja pensar, Malfoy.

Como si eso fuera remotamente posible.

—¿En lo que te trajo hasta mí?

Si no fuera porque ya había terminado de lavar Hermione se habría encontrado en la encrucijada de terminar o dejarlo y poner distancia. Como ya había terminado…

—No quiero hablar sobre ello.

—Y yo no te lo he preguntado si no que he dicho si has usado este tiempo de meditación tuyo en pensar sobre ello.

Lo cual era cierto. Tanto en lo que había dicho Malfoy como en que Hermione había usado este tiempo para pensar en ello. Para sorpresa del Slytherin, y cierta irritación, Hermione usó su varita para guardar la vajilla recién lavada y secada para luego dirigirse a la sala de estar para sentarse en uno de los sillones. Se apretó contra sí misma agarrándose las piernas contra su pecho mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre sus rodillas.

Unos minutos pasaron en silencio.

Hermione se lo contó todo sin dejarse nada atrás y eso no fue lo que la dejó sorprendida si no el hecho de no sentir la necesidad de volver a llorar. ¿Podía haberlo superado y haberse fortalecido en tan poco tiempo o era por la compañía en la que se encontraba?

—Te prepararé la habitación de invitados— fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a Malfoy.

Hermione no podía creerse lo que había escuchado. No era solamente el que Malfoy ya diera por supuesto que dormiría en su casa, por lo menos no en su cuarto o en el sofá, si no el que la sierpe pudiera tener una habitación para invitados.

—Aunque solamente tiene el nombre porque se lo acabo de poner— añadió con una media sonrisa par diversión de Hermione que no pudo evitar una carcajada—. ¿Necesitas ayuda, Granger? Puedes esperar a que termine con esto.

Iba a preguntarle por qué pensaba que se quedaría aquí pero este era el motivo por el que había ido en busca de Malfoy en primer lugar. Era alguien que sabía como cuidar de aquellos a los que quiere… cuidar. Y también comprendió su último ofrecimiento de ayuda. Si se quedaría aquí iba a necesitar sus cosas, demos gracias a los hechizos reductores y a los encantamientos de extensión indetectable, por lo que necesitaría ir a su casa en donde era muy probable que se diera cierto encuentro con una persona en concreto.

Su madre.

—No hace falta pero gracias, Malfoy. Tampoco es que esté impedida o algo por el estilo— le aseguró mientras cogía fuerzas, o valor para actuar—. Es algo que tarde o temprano iba a tener que hacer.

—Muy bien— asintió Malfoy—. Yo, por si acaso, te recibiré sin camisa por si esta pudiera sufrir el mismo destino de la de anoche.

Hermione, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas, vio como Malfoy desapareció de su vista en dirección a su futuro dormitorio. No sabía que era peor, o mejor, el volver a humedecerle la camisa o, directamente, mojarle el pecho con sus lágrimas. Solamente por dicha indecisión podría buscar regresar en llanto.

_Imbécil._

Al instante se apareció en un punto tras la casa de sus padres donde se encontraba un hechizo desilusionador junto a un repelente de muggles, aunque solamente para un espacio de dos por un metro. Su propia zona de aparición. Creada por sí misma pero certificada por el ministerio, claro está. Una vez segura de que no había peligro se dirigió a terminar con todo esto cuanto antes.

Fue solo entrar en la casa para que apareciera su madre al instante lo que, sumado a la propia presencia de su madre en la casa, cogió por sorpresa a Hermione. Era una posibilidad pero había esperado que su madre se encontrase en la clínica.

—Le pedí a tu padre un cambio de turno— le dijo su madre como si le hubiera podido leer la mente.

—No me incumbe— replicó mientras trató de dirigirse a su cuarto pero siendo bloqueado el camino por su madre. A pesar de que podía pasarle por encima de incontables maneras no lo hizo—. Tengo prisa y quiero acabar con esto lo antes posible.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Hermione?— le preguntó con obvia consternación y preocupación por su parte.

—Lo que debí de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo— como cuando pensó que había pillado a sus padres haciéndolo en la sala de estar por ejemplo—. Marcharme de casa de una vez. Ya soy una persona adulta y debo vivir mi vida lejos de esta casa.

"Y de quien vive en ella." Esto fue lo que quedó implícito en sus palabras.

Aquello, por increíble que pudiera parecer, semejaba haber cogido por sorpresa a la madre de Hermione. ¿De verdad la había cogido por sorpresa?

—¿Qué? No tienes por qué irte, Hermione. Esta sigue siendo tu casa y yo no…

Hermione se detuvo pero no se volvió para mirar a su madre.

—¿Tú no qué, madre? ¿Tú no te vas a acostar otra vez con…?— con quién. No era su novio pero sí su amigo y, sobre todo…—; ¡Me estabas animando a que le perdonase para que volviéramos juntos!— le recordó volviéndose con enfado en su rostro—. Y mientras tanto te estabas acostando con él… ¡aquí mismo! En esta que sigue siendo _mi casa_, madre. Que sigue siendo también la casa de papá. ¿Te has olvidado también de papá? ¿Qué crees que pueda pensar si se entera de lo que has hecho?

—No mucho…— susurró Jean antes de percatarse de que Hermione la había llegado a escuchar.

Parecía ser que aún quedaban puñaladas por clavar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— pero el nerviosismo de su madre dejaba bien claro que, de poder elegir, preferiría quedarse en silencio—. Te he hecho una pregunta que espero que me respondas, madre. Me merezco respuestas por todo lo que has hecho pues no solamente me has traicionado a mí si no que también traicionaste a mi padre con tus acciones.

—Pero fue él quien traicionó primero— dijo apenas sin voz.

Hermione no quería seguir escuchando pero sus pies seguían bien plantados y no hizo ningún ademán para salir de allí. Aunque resulte dolorosa la verdad sigue siendo necesaria.

—No quiero saber nada— negó Hermione volviéndose para subir las escaleras—. Solamente vine para recoger mis cosas.

Pero su madre no lo iba a dejar todo como estaba.

—A tu padre no creo que le importe lo que haga o deje de hacer al estar tan ocupado con sus enfermeras— le espetó Jean de golpe logrando, a pesar de su negativa a ello, detener a Hermione en mitad de las escaleras.

Había que disculpar a Hermione por semejante réplica porque cosas como estas no eran habituales por su parte para ser escuchadas.

—Papá solamente tiene una enfermera.

—Cierto. Una enfermera que ha ido cambiando a menudo durante los últimos diez años— no es que llevase la cuenta pero no le quedaba otra manera al ser copropietaria de la clínica dental—. Yo diría que cambiar de enfermera quince veces en casi diez años son demasiados cambios.

¿Su padre había estado engañando a su madre desde hacía diez años? ¡Un momento! ¿Diez años?

—¿Cuándo recibí mi carta de Hogwarts?— susurró con voz temblorosa—. Fue por mi culpa…

—No, no lo fue— le aseguró Jean pero cuando su mano rozó el brazo de Hermione esta saltó alterada apartándose de ella—. Son cosas que pasan, Hermione. Nadie más que tu padre y yo podemos tener la culpa y, en ocasiones, ni siquiera los propios implicados la tienen. Pasan.

Tal vez debería haberse quedado en el sofá de Malfoy hecha un ovillo e ignorando al mundo que se extendía fuera de aquellas paredes.

—¿Y tú?— preguntó Hermione susurrante.

En un primer momento Jean no supo muy bien a lo que se podía estar refiriendo Hermione hasta que el sentido de aquellas palabras se volvió claro y cristalino.

—Ron-Ronald fue la primera vez. Es la verdad— le aseguró temiendo que luego del número por parte del padre de Hermione pudiera hacerla desconfiar—. No es que busque justificaciones con todas las veces que tu padre me ha engañado o que solamente hubiera sido una vez… bueno, con una persona— porque fueron muchas más que una vez con Ron—; pero hacía tantísimo tiempo que nadie, tu padre no me ha vuelto a mirar como antaño desde que empezó a engañarme, me miraba con tanta necesidad. Su deseo resultaba palpable, casi podía tocarse— y no estaba hablando del plano físico y carnal—. A mi edad y era el objeto de deseo de un muchacho tan joven… Me sentí conmovida, deseada… volví a sentirme como una mujer real.

Hermione había apretado los dientes para poder soportar el relato de su madre.

—Y te acostaste con él mientras seguías animándome a perdonarle para volver a estar juntos. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? ¡Tú eres mi madre!

Hacía tiempo que las lágrimas caían libremente por las mejillas de Jean.

—Lo siento mucho, Hermione.

—Si no fuera porque jamás haría algo semejante podría disculparte si hubieras estado bajo un Imperius pero fue por propia voluntad. Te acostaste con el novio de tu hija, madre.

—Nunca formalizasteis vuestra relación…

—¡ESO NO ES NINGUNA JUSTIFICACIÓN!— el exabrupto de Hermione pareció haberla afectado como una migraña del tamaño de Hagrid pero también le permitió un momento para pensar… en dolor. Y recordó a Ron. Sintió la opresión en su corazón que sangraba a causa de la herida sufrida a la que seguían cortando sin piedad—. Te perdono, mamá— le dijo apenas sin voz y con los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos al volver su rostro para mirar a su madre. La resolución que se veía reflejada en ellos descorazonadora reflejo de las lágrimas que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas—. No quiero volver a verte.

Fue como si a madre e hija les hubieran arrancado el corazón al mismo tiempo pero, a pesar de las lágrimas de Hermione, había una resolución en su mirada que le dejaba bien claro a Jean que su hija lo decía completamente en serio y no había nada que pudiera hacer para que cambiase de opinión.

Las súplicas de su madre apuñalaban su alma pero la último que escuchó antes de entrar en su habitación fue el lamento en el que aseguraba que habría sido mejor si no les hubiera devuelto los recuerdos que les había arrebatado para ponerlos a salvo durante la guerra.

Hermione se derrumbó en el suelo de rodillas sentada en el suelo apoyada contra la puerta y llorando sin contención. Y fue durante este mar de lágrimas que volvió a encontrar refugio y consuelo en la imagen de la sierpe a la que había asegurado que podía hacer esto ella sola. A pesar de los llantos se le escapó alguna que otra carcajada al imaginarse la cara de Malfoy de regresar a su casa en este estado. De seguro que, de no haberse quitado aún la camisa, no tardaría ni un segundo en quitársela al verla llorar.

_Sabes que no, Hermione. Eres muy consciente de que es lo que haría en primer lugar._

Con mano temblorosa no realizó ningún conjuro si no que tuvo que esperar a poder tener el pulso firme porque con la magia no se juega. Tardó algo más de lo esperado en guardar todas sus pertenencias y con una última lágrima cayendo de su rostro se desapareció antes de que hubiera tocado suelo.

De regreso en la casa de Malfoy Hermione no tardó en comprobar que su sospecha se hizo realidad cuando apareció el Slytherin, atraído por los sollozos de la muchacha, y con paso firme eliminó la distancia que los separaba para atraparla en un profundo abrazo. El que su camisa fuera a terminar de la misma manera que la que había llevado antes no se le pasó por la cabeza de Malfoy. Lo único que buscaba era poder ofrecerle algo de consuelo a la desamparada muchacha.

Una vez más Hermione Granger había acertado. No una sorpresa para aquellos que la conociesen.

Para hablar con su padre Hermione le pidió a Malfoy que la acompañase para tener un poco de soporte en dicho momento. Y eso fue lo que hizo el Slytherin. Estar a su lado en silenciosa compañía para apoyarla con su sola presencia y dejándose coger de la mano para sentir su contacto. Para saberse teniendo a alguien con ella.

Esa noche Hermione se volvió a quedar dormida en el sofá acurrucada en el regazo de Malfoy pero a la mañana siguiente se encontró tumbada en su cama con una presencia a su espalda que la mantenía abrazada por la cintura. Con sumo cuidado se volvió para poder encararle y se encontró con el rostro dormido de Malfoy. Con esta imagen bien grabada y fresca en su mente Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar otra vez por el sueño con la esperanza de verse acompañada durante el mismo por su hermoso compañero de cama.

Ahora mismo esto era su Mundo.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Pound Me**

El año escolar estaba a punto de finalizar y eso quería decir, para los que cursaban su séptimo año, que sus ÉXTASIS ya habían terminado. Para Ginny fue como si le hubieran quitado el peso del Mundo de su cabeza o, al contrario, se la hubieran llenado de helio porque se sentía flotar cual globo. No eran estudios muggles pero algo que otra cosa sí había leído, aunque la dejase medio confundida al no profundizar en los temas.

—Y yo que pensaba que Hermione y los demás exageraban pero es cierto. Sientes como si dejases atrás a parte de tu familia.

—Siempre tienes la posibilidad de volver— le dijo Luna mientras parecía estar absorta en la sopa de runas—. Creo que me pretende decir que el fuego no arde pero calienta si lo tocas.

Luna hizo un esfuerzo por no mirar en el plato de Luna para no alentarla, algo que siempre resultaba complicado porque sus comentarios siempre lograban atraparla por un motivo u otro.

—¿Volver? No me veo como profesora. En cambio si directamente me nombrasen directora sí que sería para pensárselo— dijo divertida con una amplia y segura de sí misma sonrisa—. Este verano tengo mi última prueba, luego de haber superado la del verano pasado y participar en los entrenamientos del equipo, aunque fuera como sparring, no pienso desperdiciar mi oportunidad de ser jugadora profesional.

—Ya he terminado mi cabeza de arpía para poder animarte como es debido.

Ginny rompió en carcajadas ante la revelación de su amiga. Realmente no había nadie más como Luna en ninguna parte.

—Muchas gracias, Luna— sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un fuerte abrazo que, aunque debería haber partido en dos a la joven Ravenclaw, a la vista resultó de lo más suave—. Por todo.

—Eres mi mejor amiga— replicó la rubia mientras le daba un par devueltas a la sopa con la cuchara de la misma manera en que se haría con cualquier poción—. Ahora parece que dice los tesoros del cielo pueden encontrarse bajo tierra.

Las burbujeantes risas de Ginny reverberaron por el cuerpo de Luna.

—La mejor amiga que una chica puede tener.

— — — — —

Durante la noche previa al último día en Hogwarts, tras haber tenido un buen rato en la fiesta de despedida, Ginny había decidido que estaba preparada para dar el paso siguiente tras tantos meses de besos a escondidas y caricias íntimas tanto por encima como por debajo de sus ropas. A pesar de ser una verdadera Gryffindor, y a la provocación que recibió por sus nervios, los consideraba justificados porque sería la primera vez que se verían completamente desnudos. Atrás quedaban sus encuentros sin camiseta, e incluso sin sujetador, siendo lo más lejos el haberse quedado únicamente con unas simples, aunque no literalmente hablando porque Ginny se había tomado demasiado en serio la lencería, bragas capaces de hacer ruborizar a cualquiera, si ella quisiera.

Pero el tiempo para ruborizarse cual niña había pasado. Lo que no quería decir que no se podía ruborizar como mujer porque lo hacía. Sobre todo porque le había dicho que le gustaba la manera en que sus mejillas conjuntaban con su cabello.

Estremecerse por simples caricias de las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose por su cuello mientras dulces besos rodaban por el lado opuesto del mismo. La desnudez era bienvenida ante el calor que aquellas acciones lograba que emitiese su cuerpo. La excitación suficiente para ponerle sus pezones erectos e invitadores. De ahí que no fuera ninguna sorpresa el sentir el húmedo contacto de aquella lengua antes de que sus labios lo atrapasen entre ellos y lo empezaran a succionar intensamente.

Ginny gimió de placer mientras introducía sus dedos en aquella marea rubia que era el cabello de su amante. Claro que esto provocó que a ella le acariciase su pierna, la parte interior de su muslo de manera provocadora cerca de su sexo. Con un fuerte tirón de aquella melena rubia liberó su sensible pezón sacándole un gemido, o quejido, antes de ahogárselo besándola con necesidad e intención.

La primera caricia sobre su sexo la hizo gemir en su boca siendo devorado con gusto por quien le originó dicho placer.

No pensaba que hubiera mejor manera de entrar en el mundo adulto, terminando sus estudios en Hogwarts, que en brazos de la persona amada luego de haber hecho el amor con ella por primera vez.

Una primera vez de muchas que vendrían después.

— — — — —

La celebración de su graduación con su familia, en la que estaban incluidos tanto Luna como su padre, tuvo sus momentos tensos con la aparición de Ron, puesto que aún seguía siendo su hermano y, por tanto, parte de la familia. Eso a pesar de que, desde la noche en que Hermione le había _perdonado_, o apaleado, Molly había dejado bien claro que tenía que irse de casa, lo que ocurrió al día siguiente, y aprender a ser una buena persona, lo que aún estaban esperando a que hubiera sucedido. La primera lección sería no engañar a la persona con quien sales, siendo la segunda no estar intentando arreglar las cosas con tu novia, o ex-novia, mientras te acuestas con su madre. Algo que, para los comunes mortales, resultaba de lo más obvio.

La primera vez desde aquel aciago momento en que Ron se encontraba tan cerca de Hermione pero eso fue todo lo que logró puesto que ella ni siquiera mostró constatación de su presencia. Para Hermione fue como si no existiera. Por suerte tenía a muchos con los que relacionarse durante la fiesta y, si pudiera darse el caso de que encontrase un vacío en el que no tuviera a nadie, siempre podía contar con él.

—¿Crees qué sería de mala educación el desaparecer de aquí y… darle un buen uso al dormitorio de Gin?— le preguntó una voz en susurrante declaración que le puso algo más que el vello de punta. Aún se sorprendía de la capacidad que tenía para excitarla de una manera tan simple.

No le extrañaba nada el éxito con el que se encontró al llevarlo a un estudio de doblaje como regalo de cumpleaños. Se enamoraron de su voz al instante… luego descubrieron que venía acompañado de un buen físico y ahora Hermione se encontraba, con la misma sorpresa inicial, saliendo con una prometedora estrella.

—Como te pille llamándola Gin…— diminutivo de Gin tonic y apodo otorgado por Malfoy a Ginny—; y sí, sería de muy mala educación. Sin olvidarse de la grosería por querer hacerlo en su cuarto.

—Podríamos hacerlo en el nuestro si nos fuéramos ahora mismo a casa— le sonrió directamente en el cuello.

De seguir así no encontraría fuerzas para resistirse a tan invitadores avances.

—Si no paras ahora mismo acabarás por hacerlo tú solito— así eran las _amenazas_ que se gastaba Hermione.

—Y tú lo disfrutarías viendo… otra vez— le recordó Malfoy sin poder contener una carcajada ante la retirada de Hermione ruborizada y maldiciéndole por lo bajo.

O no tan por lo bajo viendo como se volvieron algunas cabezas a su paso, y que sirvieron para dejarla aún más mortificada si cabe.

—Me parece que por aquí hay cosas que alguien no me ha contado a mí, su mejor amiga— la atrapó Ginny llevándosela a un rincón privado.

Hermione, por supuesto, tenía que encontrar una manera de evitar esta conversación.

—Te volvió a llamar Gin.

Uno casi esperaría escuchar un sonido cuando se le tensaba de esta manera el rostro a Ginny que se encaminó con paso firma hacia Malfoy para acto seguido volverse junto a Hermione e invadiendo su espacio personal.

—No se atrevería en mi propia casa y deja de intentar evitar el tema que te ha puesto tan roja, Hermione.

Como si tuviera otra escapatoria.

—Muy bien… pero es cierto que te llamó Gin— si ella iba a tener que _sufrir_ a Ginny no sería la única en hacerlo.

—Cuando termines de _hacerlo_ me avisas para darle una buena paliza que lo mantendrá en el _dique seco_ durante varias semanas.

En ocasiones uno aseguraría que Ginny exageraba las cosas.

—Eh, creo que en realidad pedía un gin tonic— trató de arreglar ahora las cosas.

—Aquí no se sirve de esas cosas, Hermione— Ginny+gesto serio= graves problemas para alguien.

—¿Fui yo?— propuso con gesto inocente.

Ginny negó arrastrando un suspiro.

—Eres demasiado adorable cuando defiendes a esa sierpe— le dijo derrotada—. Y eso os ha salvado en esta ocasión. Pero ahora me contarás que es eso de que es un exhibicionista porque suena algo para lo que pueda tener tiempo de ver.

El rostro de Hermione pugnaba entre la vergüenza y la indignación mientras que Ginny, simplemente, disfrutaba riéndose con su amiga… y de ella un poquito también.

—¡Ginny!— es que no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza. Seguramente las consecuencias de haberse criado con semejante cantidad de hermanos—. ¿Qué me dirías si yo te pidiese que me dejaras ver…?

Hermione se quedó mortalmente muda y Ginny sonreía de tal manera que estaba muy cerca de rasgarse las mejillas.

—Te reto a que termines esa pregunta— le dijo a sabiendas de que Hermione no sería capaz por la fraternal consideración que le tenía a Harry.

—Tú ganas— suspiró Hermione de una manera derrotada—. Te confesaré mis inconfesables secretos de alcoba con Draco… pero luego no me vengas con que tu vida sexual palidece en comparación porque la culpa será toda tuya por querer saber sobre nosotros dos.

Ginny bufó mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Vamos, ni que fuerais tan buenos _en el catre_— cúlpale a los estudios muggles— para afectar a mis calientes, sensuales y sumamente eróticos encuentros sexuales— le dijo disfrutando de la cara que se le puso a Hermione.

—Luego no nos vengas pidiendo material privado de nuestros encuentros íntimos como intento por avivar las heladas brasas de lo que había sido vuestra vida sexual— y ya iban dos veces que nombraba la vida sexual de Harry sin que se le diera la vuelta al estómago—. Ya sabes que yo no miento, sobre todo con estos temas tan delicados de los que no me gusta entrar en detalle.

Ginny pareció pensárselo seriamente pero, claro está, sigue siendo Ginny pensando las cosas.

—¿Draco y tú os masturbáis uno delante del otro?— para que se hable de la delicadeza femenina al hablar.

—Sí— fue la escueta respuesta por parte de Hermione con la que esperaba poner fin a este tema.

—Muy bien. Esta noche lo haré impidiendo que pueda tocarme.

Demasiada información… sobre todo una que implicaba a un Harry desnudo con su mano sujetando su _varita_ en busca de lanzar un potente _encantamiento_.

—¿Ya está?— le preguntó Hermione con un tono de alivio—. ¿Puedo irme?

—¿Te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo? Que desconsideración por mi parte— se quejó Ginny de manera exagerada—. Como si yo misma no quisiera estar en otra parte solamente con una persona como compañía… a no ser que nos sintamos aventureros y añadamos a un tercer protagonista.

—Tú disfrutas intentando provocar el que se me derrita el cerebro— acusó a una risueña Ginny—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta el día de las pruebas?

—Mucho y poco al mismo tiempo— suspiró Ginny—. Por eso doy gracias de no tener que pasar por esto yo sola.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para sonreír.

—Te entiendo— y sus ojos no pudieron evitar buscar al destinatario de sus afecciones.

—Seguro que sí. Y yo pensaba que de tener un hurón sería porque se trataba de uno herido, incomprendido o… para forrar unas zapatillas y tener los pies bien calentitos.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla caliente disfrutando de la oleada de calor que la fue llenando y extendiendo por todo su cuerpo.

—Esa descripción me vale más a mí… aunque sí que me mantiene los pies calientes— añadió con cierto rubor en sus mejillas antes de acompañar a las risas de Ginny que siempre resultarían igual de contagiosas.

La fiesta siguió transcurriendo a su ritmo y pronto apenas quedaban invitados. Si es que así se les podía llamar a los integrantes de la familia y amigos cercanos.

—¿Ya te vas, Luna?

—Así es— asintió la soñadora Ravenclaw—. Papá ya hace tiempo que se fue y, además, mañana empiezo a escribir una columna en el Quisquilloso…

—¿A esto no se le llama "tener enchufe"?— le preguntó Malfoy a Hermione ganándose un codazo como respuesta.

—… y quiero mostrar un aspecto despierto y preparado— continuó Luna como si no hubiera escuchado la intervención de Malfoy. El cual recibió un segundo codazo por parte de Hermione.

—¿Y este a qué ha venido?— le preguntó mientras se frotaba la zona golpeada con exagerada teatralidad.

—Fue un codazo preventivo porque ibas a meterte con Luna y su aspecto de continua ensoñación— respondió Hermione en voz baja solamente para oídos del Slytherin.

—Si tú misma eres de la misma opinión— señaló Malfoy, muy acertadamente.

—Pero no ando por ahí proclamándolo de manera desconsiderada sin tener cuenta los sentimientos de Luna— la mirada que le lanzó Hermione tenía bien poco de soñadora y se dio terminada la confrontación amistosa.

Luego de despedirse de todos, y justo luego de abrir la puerta para marcharse, Luna recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza de manera inesperada para todos.

—¡Merlín! Lo siento muchísimo— se disculpó el agresor, o agresora en este caso, tratando de ver cuanto daño le había hecho a Luna—. Iba a llamar a la puerta justo cuando la abriste y no pude detener el movimiento de mi mano.

La mayoría de los presentes, con un Ron al fondo apartado del grupo, se acercó a ver el motivo de tanto revuelo.

—No pasa nada— la tranquilizó Luna mientras se frotaba la frente en donde había recibido el golpe—. He tenido suerte de que posees buenos modales y la llamada no iba a ser muy brusca. Bueno, yo ya me iba.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? Es que me siento fatal por todo esto.

Solamente Luna podría reírse luego de recibir un puñetazo en la cabeza.

—Vivo aquí cerca y estoy bien. Además de que es algo esperado luego de una celebración del final de los estudios.

—¿El qué alguien te pegue un puñetazo?— le preguntó Ginny mientras usó un hechizo para aliviar los golpes.

Luna negó pero fue Malfoy el que respondió a la pregunta.

—El amanecer con dolor de cabeza— Luna sonrió con ese brillo en la mirada tan suyo—. Visto lo visto debo decir que prefiero la clásica resaca— dijo antes de saludar al, aún, nervioso agresor—. Astoria.

—Draco— le devolvió el saludo.

Slytherin del mismo año que Ginny y Luna y hermana de Daphne Greengrass que fue alumna de la Casa de Slytherin y compañera de Malfoy. Hermione no se sentía preocupada o amenazada por ningún motivo.

—Yo te acompañaré a casa— dijo de pronto George surgiendo de entre el grupo y aferrándose a la cintura de Luna de una manera de lo más sugestiva—. No puedo permitir que una señorita camine sola bajo el amparo de la oscuridad en donde puede ocurrir cualquier cosa— efectivamente. De lo más sugestivo.

—Si fueras un caballero de verdad no sugerirías el acompañar a solas a una señorita— la dura mirada de Ginny resultaba igual de juguetona que Crookshanks cuando tiene ganas de jugar, por supuesto.

—¿Y quién podría acompañarnos de cicerone?— preguntó George al aire.

—Pues yo misma— respondió Angelina acercándose a Luna y George para propinarle un cachete en el culo al pelirrojo que se separó de Luna quedándose Angelina en el medio de los dos—. Supongo que te parecerá bien el que tu novia te acompañe mientras acompañas a una inocente muchacha a su casa.

George suspiró resignado.

—Bueno, si no queda más remedio supongo que tendré que ir acompañando a dos hermosas muchachas— dijo para luego tratar de darle un beso a Angelina que trató de defenderse entre risas ante los avances de su novio.

—No te aproveches de la situación— le espetó Angelina que, a pesar de suponerse que era la cicerone del grupo de tres, colocó a Luna entre George y ella—. Gracias por todo, Molly. Chicos y chicas. Nosotros luego de acompañar a Luna ya nos vamos a casa.

Angelina y George vivían juntos y fue algo tan inesperado como beneficioso para el gemelo único. Tras la ayuda que le prestaron sus amigos y familiares no le pudo hacer nada más bien que el enamorarse de una chica perfecta para él.

Luego de las pertinentes despedidas por parte de Angelina y George, con este procurando no tocar a Hermione o que el beso que le dio fuera en el aire, lo que le hizo ganarse otro cariñoso apelativo por parte de su novia, Astoria se sintió objetivo de todas las miradas.

—¿Podríais tratar de ser menos discretos e incisivos?— les espetó Ginny saliendo en defensa de Astoria—. ¿Y qué horas son estas para llegar?

—Tu celebración resultó ser mucho más informal y privada que la que montó mi familia y no veas lo que me costó el poder marcharme. Y eso que apenas le prestaron atención a mis más que probables excelentes ÉXTASIS realizados— bufó Astoria con obvia molestia y veneno en su voz.

Viendo que esto tenía toda la pinta de convertirse en un diálogo Hermione intervino ignorando como Ron se estaba despidiendo de sus padres.

—No tenía idea de que fuerais tan cercanos.

El rubor iluminó las mejillas de Ginny y Astoria. Aunque pareciera que sus únicos amigos en Hogwarts fueran del curso de Harry y los demás no era así puesto que, aparte de ellos, Ginny tenía su propia vida. ¿No les había presentado ella a Luna que era de su año? Pues cuenta todos los alumnos y alumnos que hay en su año en las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts.

—Bueno, no creo que sea una novedad el estrechar lazos entre las Casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor— intervino Malfoy abrazando a Hermione por detrás y pegándola contra su cuerpo.

—No es por ser o no ser una novedad si no que no tenía ni idea— los ojos avellana de Hermione se clavaron en los castaños de Ginny que tuvo la decencia de mostrarse algo aprensiva con el tema en cuestión—. Pero está bien ver que la confraternización entre las Casas no fue solamente cosa de una vez solamente— añadió cubriendo las manos que Malfoy tenía en la cintura de Hermione con una de sus manos.

Ron se acercó a su hermana tocándole en el hombro para llamar su atención. El tiempo había cicatrizado heridas pero la amistad de Ginny con Hermione la dejaba en una posición de lo más difícil.

—Ya me voy— le dijo dándole un sentido abrazo—. Y felicidades de nuevo.

—Gracias por venir— _y por comportarte_, le susurró solamente para oídos de Ron—. Y ahora derechito a tu casa, mister.

—Claro, claro— dijo alzando las manos en señal de indefensión—. Dentro de unos días da comienzo un nuevo curso de especialización que vendrá bien para el examen de auror.

Fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y volvieran a encontrarse en los mejores momentos de sus vidas, en Hogwarts como no podía ser de otra forma, al ver las miradas cómplices de Harry y Ron que muchos las reconocerían como aquellas que se vieron en momentos previos a cualquiera de sus, ¿no buscados?, problemas.

Por suerte para Ron que al saludar-despedirse de Astoria mantuvo la mirada en su rostro y en sus ojos claros porque, de otra forma, habría sido un clavo más en su ataúd.

Ni diez minutos más tarde la celebración se dio por terminada pero antes de que todos se fueran a sus casas o, los que ya estaban en ella se fueran a sus cuartos, Ginny tenía algo que decirles. Sobre todo a sus padres. El tener el apoyo de Hermione y Harry era un beneficio extra que había buscado. Incluso podría agradecer el de Malfoy.

—Mamá, papá. Quiero contaros algo muy importante…

No la mejor manera de empezar porque Molly se fue al peor escenario posible.

—¡ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!— gritó de manera que todos los presentes se encogieran del chillido.

Ginny no era la única de los presentes con el rostro más rojo que su propio cabello.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!— tenía todo el derecho de mostrarse indignada y poseía la voz perfecta para ello—. ¿A quién piensas que has criado?

Molly pareció rejuvenecer las décadas que había envejecido hace unos instantes.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Me alegro de oírlo porque aún eres demasiado joven para pensar en estos temas, además de que primero habría que casarse, señorita.

—No me parece que puedas poner sobre la mesa la edad para quedarse embarazada por primera vez— dijo Arthur antes de apartar la vista ante la mirada que le dedicó Molly.

Por esto mismo Ginny decidió que no hacía ningún daño el que su madre creyese que se había referido a que no era sexualmente activa en lugar de que tenía el conocimiento de todos los encantamientos, pociones y hechizos anticonceptivos existentes. No que los fuera a necesitar pero nunca estaba de más el conocerlos. Y lo mismo iba por cualquier defensa sobre enfermedades de origen sexual.

—¿Qué es lo que querías contarnos, Ginny?

El momento había llegado y Ginny sintió como le cogían de la mano ofreciéndole un apoyo incondicional. ¡Ante sus padres! ¿Cómo no estar completa y perdidamente enamorada?

—Estoy enamorada.

— — — — —

Ron, tal y como había dicho, se fue directamente a su casa. Tanto por el motivo que les explicó como porque no tenía otro sitio a donde ir. Sabía que no iba a resultarle muy sencillo el lograr que Hermione le permitiese regresar a su vida pero el que luego de todos estos meses, este año, y que no hubiera habido ningún tipo de acercamiento le estaba preocupando bastante. ¿Es qué ya no quería tenerlo como amigo? Es cierto que se había equivocado en las formas pero ella siempre era la primera dispuesta a buscar la parte buena, o no tan mala, de los asuntos y mostrarse comprensiva para poder perdonar si resultase necesario. Ya le había perdonado pero con la consecuencia de mantenerlo lejos de su vida.

Entrando en el dormitorio se desnudó de manera mecánica para meterse en la cama. Emitió un suspiro placentero al encontrársela calentita e invitadora.

Sus brazos se enroscaron en aquella cintura y pegó sus cuerpos de manera que sintió la calidez que emitía su cuerpo armonizándose con su propia temperatura corporal que no hacía si no ir en aumento desde el momento en que se metió en la cama.

La temperatura empezó a llegar a extremos altos cuando se giró para encararle y sus pechos se presionaron contra su esculpido torso tanto en los entrenamientos de quidditch como los recientes para auror.

—¿Dio muestras de ser consciente de tu presencia?— le preguntó apoyando su frente contra la de Ron. Este negó lentamente—. Lo siento mucho. Un día llegará y estarás de nuevo en su vida. Ya verás, Ron. Por lo menos ya te deja estar en el mismo lugar que ella. Lo único que no puedes hacer es perder la fe en que será así porque sin fe…

—… no hay futuro— le terminó la frase—. Lo sé pero es muy duro. Quisiera que existiese una manera más sencilla. Que me permitiera volver a ser parte de su vida— los ojos de Ron se hundieron en los pozos castaños que lo observaban con dulzura—. Que nos permitiera a los dos volver a su vida.

—Lo hará— le aseguró dándole un beso en los labios con ternura—. Sigue siendo la misma Hermione de siempre por mucho que trate de negar su verdadera naturaleza.

Y, hablando de verdaderas naturalezas, Ron la volvió a besar de una manera más intensa y ofreciéndole una buena muestra de cómo todo esto le estaba afectando clavándole su creciente erección. Con un movimiento Ron se colocó sobre ella que se había abierto de piernas tocándose y preparando su sexo para la entrada del miembro del pelirrojo.

—¡Hazlo!— le apremió mientras apoyaba las piernas sobre los hombros del pelirrojo. Y no hubo que decírselo dos veces. Una vez en su interior apretó con sus músculos presionándole el pene—. ¡Qué delicia, Ron!

—Joder, como me gusta eso— gimió Ron antes de empezar a moverse en su interior—. Eres la mejor, Jean.

La verdadera naturaleza.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Pound Me**

Hermione se encontraba, fíjate tú que novedad, en una librería examinando las últimas novedades. Pero sí que era una novedad puesto que no era el tipo habitual de librería en donde podrías ver a Hermione Granger ya que esta era una librería muggle. Como bruja hija de muggles le gustaba compartir en su vida ambos mundos y como eso significaba doble lectura todo era ganancia para Hermione la obsesiva _ratita_ de biblioteca.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios a su pesar porque no podía pensar en algo semejante y no acordarse de aquella tarjeta que había recibido un día sin ningún motivo en especial. Una tarjeta mágica donde solamente habían escrito la firma de quien la envió, más bien su nombre. Draco Malfoy. La tarjeta consistía en una fotografía interior en la que se mostraba a una joven Hermione, una de sus primeras visitas a la biblioteca de Hogwarts, leyendo un libro para luego cambiar, con un efecto semejante al morphing, a otra Hermione durante su investigación acerca de la identidad del monstruo de Slytherin en la biblioteca. Así fueron pasando Hermione tras Hermione, año tras año, hasta que la última imagen la mostraba acurrucada en el sillón de su casa, la casa que compartía con Malfoy— lo de **su casa** iba con segundas, terceras y todas las intenciones que pudieras encontrar—, sentada sobre sus propias piernas, leyendo una primera edición de _Hogwarts: una historia_ que le había intentado regalar Malfoy pero que al final simplemente compartía estantería con sus libros pero sin ser de ella en realidad. Bueno, la última fotografía de ella como humana porque luego se ve como es transfigurada en una ratita de pelaje castaño.

Aquella noche Malfoy recibió tanto un premio como un castigo por aquella tarjeta. El premio por motivos obvios y demasiado adorables para describirlos sin sufrir una subida de azúcar. Y el castigo por atreverse a transfigurarla en una ratita. El que dijera que ahora estaban parejos al haber sido él transfigurado en hurón durante el cuarto año en Hogwarts no la alivió en absoluto. Por suerte Malfoy tenía sus maneras, y habilidades, para lograr _aliviar_ a Hermione.

En esta ocasión solamente se compraría media docena de libros pero incluso mientras se encontraba pagándolos podía sentir las ganas por comprar unos cuantos más. No es que se tratase de una adicción a las compras, sobre todo con el objetivo de compra menos esperado para una chica de su edad que normalmente tendría que estar, estereotipadamente hablando, obsesionada con la ropa y complementos, punto de discusión absurda que tiene de vez en cuando, las veces que por algún tipo de milagro, u obligación, va de compras con Ginny quien sí cumple con dicho esteriotipo. Aún así incluso Hermione es capaz de admitir que compra muchos libros, pero siempre se los lee por lo que no se la puede acusar de comprar por comprar.

—¡Oh, Mer… -erda!— ¿Merda? Por lo menos logró refrenarse antes de soltar un Merlín delante del dependiente.

—Espere que la ayudo— se ofreció el muchacho.

Hermione era consciente de que era un ofrecimiento sincero para ayudarla a recoger el cambio que se le cayó al suelo por culpa de haberse tropezado y tener dedos de mantequilla, ¿tanto le picaban para empezar a pasar páginas de una vez?, porque no era posible que fuera un intento por ligar con ella. Por lo menos debido a su aspecto porque con la falda pantalón y la holgada camisa reducía su feminidad casi por completo. Y su cabello endiablado era el mejor repelente de hombres que jamás hubiera existido en este u otro mundo.

—Gracias— tampoco era para amenazarle que no se le acercase—. No hace falta. Ya casi tengo todo.

—Muy bien— la interactuación con Malfoy le permitió a Hermione desarrollar una útil habilidad para percatarse de la sinceridad o no de lo que la gente le llegaba a decir. Y eso que con su Slytherin le resultaba prácticamente inútil salvo cuando este dejaba caer sus defensas y le permitía verle como realmente es—. Le falta una moneda— le dijo señalando para una libra que medio se encontraba bajo una de las estanterías. Lo que no pasaría si estas tocasen suele por toda la base.

—Gracias de nuevo— le dijo Hermione agradecida pero también preguntándose si había esperado a que guardase todo el cambio primero para luego obligarla a tener que coger nuevamente el monedero además de tener que agacharse—. Bueno, ya nos veremos— se despidió Hermione lanzando la moneda al aire y comprobar que lado de la misma salió al cogerla. _Cruz_—. Cruz. Sí, ya nos veremos.

Cuando el sonido de la campanilla dejó de escucharse y el dependiente se disponía a volver a sus asuntos volvió a escuchar la campanilla de la puerta para ver como un cliente se marchaba. Un cliente que no había comprado nada seguía siendo un cliente, ¿verdad?

—Gracias por venir— le despidió con toda la amabilidad posible a pesar de la falta de una venta. Claro que no siempre se puede tener clientes como Hermione tan de seguido.

—No, gracias a ti.

Esto dejó de lo más confundido al muchacho que vio como aquel tipo se alejó con paso firme para desaparecer de su vista tras dar unos pocos pasos y salir de su campo de visión. ¿Y lo más extraño de todo esto? Que no recordaba haberlo visto entrar en la tienda en primer lugar.

— — — — —

Siempre se había quejado cada vez que se veía obligado a tener que hacerle una visita a su padre al trabajo por una buena cantidad de motivos. Uno de ellos era que se ponía a hablarle sobre multitud de objetos muggles de los que no tenía mucha idea por lo que todo lo que le decía, casi el ciento por ciento de las veces, resultaba equivocado. Luego tenía que soportar las explicaciones por parte de Hermione como si él fuera un infante recién entrado en Hogwarts.

Una vez terminó siendo una visita de lo más productiva. Para ayudarle a terminar pronto y poder llegar a casa antes de que Molly ya tuviera decidido el castigo que les pondría, a dos personas adultas como resultaban ser padre e hijo aunque, como decía Molly, para ser adultos tenían que ser también un poco, bastante, responsables y de eso carecían bastante tanto padre como hijo. Sí, al ayudarle se encontró con que, a pesar de toda la magia a disposición, los almacenes de pruebas y archivos se encontraban casi inutilizables porque prácticamente no se podía caminar por ellos. Y a nadie parecía importarle mucho puesto que tenían la firme creencia que el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles no merecía mucha más atención que la necesaria para resolver el caso y nada más. Aquí regreso, para su alivio y para desgracia de Molly, luego de la derrota final de Voldemort por lo que abandonó la Oficina para la Detención y Confiscación de Hechizos Defensivos y Objetos Protectores Falsos. Aunque más bien hubo una reestructuración por lo que agradeció el que le devolvieran a su antiguo puesto, en donde trabajaría más de cerca con todo tipo de objetos muggles que eran su debilidad.

Incluso para alguien como Ron no le resultó muy complicado aprender los pasos que se daban para la destrucción de archivos de los casos resueltos como también de los objetos implicados en dichos casos. Por supuesto que lo que hizo en realidad fue destruir el archivo según mandaba el reglamento y el objeto a destruir fue una copia del original, aunque con cierta esencia mágica para que pasase como el objeto mágico que se suponía que era.

Hacía mucho tiempo de eso pero, por alguna razón en concreto, se le vino a la mente en la actualidad, seguramente por la sensación de desazón ante el tiempo que había pasado y en el que Hermione no había ofrecido ni una pizca de esperanza en quererle de regreso en su vida.

Algo no puede ser malo cuando se hace por algo tan importante como es la amistad, ¿verdad? Habían sido amigos durante tantos años que resultaba del todo incomprensible el que Hermione quisiera darla por terminada así por las buenas por muy buenos motivos que pudiera pensar que tenía para hacerlo.

¿Y lo peor de todo esto?

Que Ron había sido su amigo, luego su novio… ¡y ahora resultaba que era Malfoy quién podía acostarse con Hermione! ¿Y Hermione queriendo acostarse con Draco Malfoy?

¿Dónde estaba la justicia en todo esto? Él podría contestarte a esta pregunta: no la hay. Era del todo injusto porque no podía ser que Hermione quisiera esperar un tiempo que se prolongaba incesantemente antes de querer tener relaciones sexuales con él pero con Malfoy, tras muchísimo menos tiempo de relación con Hermione más tarde, y sí se acostó con el hurón.

No, no había ningún tipo de justicia en esto. Solamente podía haberla de una manera.

_Creando tu propia justicia._

— — — — —

Malfoy llegó a casa con la esperanza de encontrarse a Hermione sentada en el sofá, o sobre la moqueta, disfrutando de la lectura de uno de sus nuevos libros, siempre tenía nuevos libros, pero no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Lo curioso era que sobre la mesita del salón sí se encontraba alguno de aquellos esperados nuevos libros.

—¿Hermione?— el eco de su voz se apagó sin haber conseguido una respuesta.

La ilusión se le reventó cual burbuja de jabón cuando se encontró el baño vacío pues se había hecho ilusiones de un baño en pareja con Hermione. ¿Podría haber sucedido algo? No, de haber sido así le habría avisado de algún modo. ¿Y sí no pudo avisarle? Agitando la cabeza trató de quitarse tan absurda línea de pensamientos antes de que pudiera empezar a darles algún tipo de crédito.

También cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera comprado un libro perteneciente a una serie y al terminarlo salió para comprarse el siguiente ejemplar.

—Como haya salido para volver a comprar un libro apenas unas horas después de…— al abrir la puerta del dormitorio se encontró con un escenario inesperado y que lo dejó allí de pie bajo el umbral con un gesto de sorpresa en rostro y mirada—, ¿qué significa esto?

— — — — —

No era que el tiempo pareciese pasar mucho más lentamente al estar a solas en el cuarto si no que, con sus ansias de que llegase cuanto antes, alimentaba a su mente excitada de manera que se encontraba con una presente erección que abultaba su entrepierna y que pedía un poco de atención y alivio.

_Solamente tienes que esperar un poco más… no querrás desperdiciar esta oportunidad, luego de tantos años, por no saber mantener tu polla fuera del alcance de tu mano derecha… aunque usando la izquierda parecería como si te lo estuviera haciendo otra persona. __**¡Y si te esperas un poco más será del todo verdad!**_

Claro que no era algo tan sencillo de hacer, el controlarse, cuando ya se estaba imaginando aquellas pequeñas manos agarrando su duro miembro y recorriéndolo en todo su largo mientras se arrodillaba frente a él. Casi se sentía a punto de correrse ante la imagen mental de aquella boquita abriéndose con sus labios humedecidos y su lengua asomándose cual temeroso cervatillo tratando de satisfacer el deseo de comprobar el sabor de aquel pene que palpitaba ante ella.

Como si estuviera ensayado pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto y, sin poder evitarlo, su erección palpitó ansiosa por lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.

Su rostro exultante y la amplia sonrisa que formaban sus labios mudaron a confusión cuando la puerta fue abierta y mostró a quien ocultaba tras ella. No la persona por loa que había estado esperando aunque tampoco resultaba ser un desconocido. Lo que hacía todo esto mucho más preocupante.

—¿Harry?— nunca antes Ron había sonado tan confuso y eso era decir mucho viniendo de él—. ¿Qué-Qué estás haciendo aquí?

A diferencia de la incomprensión que mostraba el rostro de Ron, el de Harry, en cambio, se encontraba de lo más tranquilo y sumamente despreocupado como si fuera de lo más normal el encontrarse a su mejor amigo en una casa abandonada bajo varios encantamientos como era el repelente de muggles y un _Fidelio_ por el que pudo entrar sin ningún problema.

—Me pediste que viniera, Ron— le respondió con total serenidad y una sonrisa condescendiente ante la confusión de su amigo.

¿Qué le había pedido que viniera? Eso era imposible. Cierto que había pedido que viniera alguien, la única persona permitida para entrar en este lugar, y, aunque también había sido amigo en el pasado, mientras no le permitiese volver a su vida, no podía llamarse amigo de Hermione.

_¡No puede ser verdad!_

Pero era la única respuesta a esta situación en la que se encontraba, ¿verdad?

—¿Tienes una libra muggle, Harry?

Contrastando la seriedad con la que Ron había hecho la pregunta se encontraba la divertida risa por parte de Harry que metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Las libras ya son muggles, Ron— le explicó—. No es necesario el llamarlas _libras muggles_— siempre le tenían que corregir por cualquier cosa de manera que quedaba como un idiota—. Y sí, tengo una aquí mismo. Da la casualidad que— Harry alzó la mano con la que había estado buscando en el bolsillo para mostrar una libra— la conseguí hoy mismo, no hace mucho, tras una apuesta a cara o cruz con Hermione.

Ron no podía creérselo. Lo tenía todo tan bien ideado, tanto que no parecía idea suya, para que todo se torciera porque a esos dos se les ocurrió jugar a cara o cruz con _su_ moneda.

_¿Es qué tratan de burlarse de mí?_, se preguntó a sí mismo pero no tardó mucho en contestarse._ No, si fuera así no creo que Harry estuviera tan despreocupado. Es más, parece como si… ¡se encontrase bajo el influjo de la moneda!_

La libra no había fallado en afectar al que la tuviera en su poder pero lo que Ron no había esperado es que Hermione pudiera haber _perdido_ o entregado la moneda. Si había usado esta estrategia era porque esperaba que con un objeto muggle Hermione no lo perdería como si en lugar de la libra hubiera usado un knut, un sickle o, mucho menos probable, un galeón. Pero con su suerte va Hermione y pierde la libra. Y no la perdió con un cualquiera si no que acabó en poder de Harry Potter.

_¡Mierda!_

Y Ron que ya se había hecho a la idea de hacer que Hermione le permitiera volver a ser su amigo además de, sobre todo y ante todo, poder follársela como no le había dejado cuando salieron juntos. Ahora tenía una visible erección que ansiaba ser aliviada y a Harry en lugar de Hermione por lo que dicho escenario…

_¿Qué ha sido eso?_, se preguntó al notar movimiento en su entrepierna. Había sido cuando pensó en que en lugar de estar Hermione aquí para follársela se encontraba Harry pero…_ ¿Otra vez?_

¿Por qué su cuerpo, en concreto su erección, estaba reaccionando de esta manera? La respuesta más plausible sería que… pero no podía ser por eso, ¿verdad?

_¿O sí podría ser?_

Ron miró de soslayo para su amigo, tragando en seco mientras una idea no hacía más que formarse en su mente, que seguía allí sonriente y totalmente tranquilo como si el encontrarse aquí fuera de lo más normal. Como si fuera un encuentro planeado entre dos amigos en lugar de una encerrona planeada por parte de Ron para tener a Hermione en su poder totalmente bajo sus deseos.

—Uh, Harry… digo, ¿podrías ponerte aquí de rodillas?— solamente fue realizar la pregunta para comprender la absurdez de lo que estaba haciendo y apartó aquella mano con la que señaló el lugar justo delante de él—. Yo, lo que quería decir es…— Ron se quedó mudo al comprobar como Harry se puso de rodillas ante él y, sin ningún lugar a dudas, su erección palpitó en su entrepierna.

¿Podría atreverse? Bueno, la culpa era de Harry y Hermione por haberse jugado, vete tú a saber el motivo, la moneda y ahora Ron se encontraba con este _problema_ en su entrepierna del que se suponía iba a encargarse Hermione.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

No sabía si quería escuchar una respuesta afirmativa o negativa porque, en estos momentos, la gran parte de su sangre se encontraba en el órgano más egocéntrico y poco dado a pensarse las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas.

—Muy bien, Ron— la amplia sonrisa de Harry resultaba demasiado fuera de lugar en esta situación para que se hiciera de lo más perturbadora—. Eres muy amable por preguntar.

_¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? ¡Es Harry por Merlín bendito! Tu mejor amigo y ahora se te está pasando por la cabeza el aprovecharte de la situación para que puedas aliviarte por no haber sido capaz de mantener la mente en lo que debías. Aún puedes mandarlo de vuelta y encargarte tú mismo con tu mano derecha aunque… bueno, era en esto en lo que tenía que estar pensando aunque se suponía que sería Hermione quien estuviera de rodillas bajándome la cremallera para… ¿de qué me suena ese sonido?_

Dicho sonido lo había sacado de sus pensamientos y volvió el rostro al frente, en algún momento había desviado la mirada a un lado, para encontrarse con que Harry ya le había desabrochado el pantalón y ahora se estaba encargando de bajarle la cremallera.

—¿Qué-Qué estás haciendo, Harry?— preguntó Ron todo nervioso pero sin ser muy consciente de cuál era la naturaleza de dicho nerviosismo.

—Lo que me pediste que hiciera, Ron— le respondió sin detener sus acciones por lo que le llegó a bajar pantalones y calzoncillo para encontrarse con la erección de su amigo que no dudó en coger en su mano para empezar a frotársela—. Que te chupase la polla.

_¿Qué yo le he pedido lo que? Pero cuándo… seguramente cuando te encontrabas aquí inmerso en conversaciones sin sentido contigo mismo y… ¡joder! ¿Has sentido eso?_

—¡Mierda, qué gusto! Esto es… no puedo creérmelo, es asombroso— gimió Ron apoyándose en sus antebrazos en la mesa que se encontraba a su espalda y en donde había estado sentado esperando por Hermione—. No puedo creer que sienta tan bien.

Ron cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por la asombrosa succión que la boca de Harry le estaba ofreciendo o dejaba perdida su mirada hacia el techo. Así fue hasta que bajó la vista y se encontró con la imagen de Harry, su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, arrodillado ante él mientras le lamía su falo con la lengua para luego metérselo en la boca para seguir chupándosela. Una vez más la pregunta surgió antes de darse cuenta de la misma.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno chupándola?

Fue algo que le salió y no esperó ningún tipo de respuesta, sobre todo por no ser totalmente consciente de haber realizado dicha pregunta, pero aún así recibió una respuesta que resultó ser incluso más sorprendente que el hecho de que Harry le estuviera practicando una felación que dejaba en nada las recibidas hasta ahora. Vamos, que ni siquiera la madre de Hermione le ofrecía tanto placer con tan solo chupársela.

—Con práctica.

Ron tardó bastante en ser consciente de haber recibido una respuesta que no entendió hasta recordar la pregunta que había formulado sin percatarse. ¿Con práctica? Por muy lento que pudiera ser Ron aquella respuesta no dejaba ningún lugar a malinterpretación, incluso para alguien como él.

—¿Con práctica?— y dicha práctica incluía el meterse los huevos en la boca y succionárselos hasta el delirio. Lo que le hacía más difícil poder hablar de manera coherente—. ¿Es qué esta no es la primera polla que chupas?

Harry se sacó el pene de su boca emitiendo un ¡Pop! de lo más sonoro para luego relamerse antes de contestar a esa última pregunta.

—Por supuesto que no, Ron— y ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono condescendiente que no pegaba para nada en medio de una mamada. Y si esto rimaba no auguraba nada bueno, ¿o sí lo hacía?—. ¿Cómo sería entonces esa práctica? ¿Chupando mi propio pene? Puedo asegurarte que no me da el cuerpo para hacerlo.

¡Lo que quería decir qué lo había intentado!

En otra situación, aunque Ron no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo que estaba sucediendo aquí y ahora, seguramente habría cambiado de tema o se hubiera marchado pero sus piernas no le respondían porque…

_¡Es una mamada asombrosamente perfecta!_

—¡Un momento!— finalmente algo de coherencia en toda esta situación—. ¿Has estado engañando a mi hermana todo este tiempo?

Lo irónico es que no le pedía que se detuviera si no todo lo contrario puesto que empezó a mover las caderas de manera rítmica siguiendo lo marcado por el movimiento de la mano de Harry a lo largo de su miembro.

—No. Ginny y yo nunca fuimos pareja— respondió con aquella calma tan molesta antes de volver a meterse la polla de Ron en la boca.

¿Cómo era posible que Harry y Ginny no hubieran sido nunca una pareja? Eso quería decir que los habían estado engañando a todos durante varios años.

_Cuando mi madre se entere de esto…_

— — — — —

Molly miró para su hija con cierta confusión puesto que semejante anuncio acerca de estar enamorada, algo sobre lo que ya tenía grandes sospechas, esperaba presenciarlo con Ginny cogida de la mano de Harry… ¡y no de una chica que apenas conocía! ¿Cómo había dicho Ginny que se llamaba? Ah, sí. ¡Astoria!

—Eh, bueno— ¿qué decir en estos momentos cuando descubres, así de golpe y sin avisar, que tu hija resulta ser lesbiana y en lugar de ofrecerte algún que otro aviso previo te lo suelta de golpe, cuando siempre habías pensado que estaba coladita de Harry?—. Menuda sorpresa, hija— y era decir poco. Claro que mejor poco que hablar de más aunque no se la podía culpar por ello, ¿verdad?—. ¿No es una sorpresa, Harry?

¿Por qué tenía que haber elegido el momento del anuncio por parte de Ginny para tomar un trago de cerveza de mantequilla? Era obvio que recibiría alguna que otra pregunta al respecto y el resultado era el de estar a punto de atragantarse. Por suerte para él Hermione siempre está cerca cuando se la necesita.

—Gracias, Hermione— la débil sonrisa de Harry, surgida entre toses, dejaba claro que le gustaría estar en otra parte en estos momentos. Si no fuera porque no podía dejar a Ginny pasar por todo esto a solas. O no tan sola—. Bueno, algo me había comentado.

Este anuncio cogió por sorpresa a Molly.

—¿De verdad? A nosotros no nos contó nada, ¿verdad, querido?— dijo volviéndose para un incómodo Arthur que nunca le gustaba este tipo de situaciones en las que Molly le obligaba a elegir bando. Sobre todo ante las consecuencias de no elegir el de ella, cuando Molly siempre lo considera el correcto.

—Se trata de la vida de Ginny— fue su turno para recordárselo a su mujer—. Tiene el derecho de contárnoslo cuando lo vea necesario. Y ahora aprovecho para felicitarte por haber encontrado a una buena pareja para ti, hija— le dijo abrazando a Ginny que lo aprovechó para tratar de tomar fuerzas ante el gesto que le ofreció su padre.

Su madre, en cambio, parecía seguir en su propio mundo alternativo que había creado desde hace varios años, concretamente desde que conoció a Harry en la estación de King's Cross.

—Por supuesto que sí. No estoy diciendo lo contrario— aunque lo parecía—. Salvo que siempre me pareció que hacía tan buena pareja con Harry que, bueno, siempre pensé que acabarían juntos, luego de que hubiera salido con un chico diferente a cada año desde cuarto curso.

Esto ya fue demasiado para Ginny.

—Oi, que me estás pintando como una cualquiera, mamá. Eso es ser joven y disfrutar de ello— se defendió Ginny—. Y lo mío con Harry solamente fue un clásico enamoramiento. Cierto que me pegó con fuerza pero eso se debió a que me dio desde muy joven. ¡Qué tenía diez años, por Merlín!

—Espero que no hubieras _disfrutado_ mucho con tu juventud porque no es edad para esas cosas— le dijo y, por muy raro que hubiera sonado, todos los presentes supieron al momento de lo que le estaba hablando.

Cierto que Ginny enrojeció por aquello pero más de enfado que de vergüenza.

—¿Es qué te he hecho abuela en estos años? ¡Yo diría que no!— le espetó Ginny a voz en grito—. Para tu información— y para todos aquellos con el sentido del oído intacto— sigo siendo tan virgen como el día en el que vine al mundo— unas imágenes que no deberían ir juntas por motivos obvios.

Aquella resultaba ser una buena noticia aunque dicho de semejante manera pudiera parecer todo lo contrario, sobre todo viendo lo impactada que se había quedado Molly al escucharla. No que quisiera que Ginny la hiciera abuela si no que le quedaba bien claro que su hija era del todo consciente de esa parte de la vida.

—No sé de donde has sacado esas ganas de replicarle a la gente— farfulló Molly ante la incredulidad de los presentes que podían haberle dicho que le venía de su parte pero no querían colocarse ante su punto de mira. Por suerte se volvió hacia Astoria y pareció dejar la discusión, absurda por decir algo, con Ginny a un lado—. Viendo como tendrás que soportar a esta maleducada— Ginny le sacó la lengua a su madre— no puedo si no pedirte que tengas mucha paciencia porque, en el fondo, es un verdadero cielo. Bienvenida a la familia, hija.

La cara de Astoria era todo un poema mientras se vio atrapada en un abrazo que muy a punto estuvo de partirle la columna en dos. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Ginny, aunque esta no reflejaba su rostro de nerviosismo, sí se encontró con un ligero fruncimiento en sus rasgos.

—Me parece que aquí ha habido un malentendido, mamá— ante esto Molly liberó a Astoria de su abrazo y Ginny aprovechó para estar a su lado. La unión hace la fuerza después de todo.

¿Un malentendido?

—¿Estáis saliendo o no? Porque ya podrías tratar de mostrarte con más claridad si no es el caso, Ginny.

—Sí que estamos saliendo— le respondió con cierta paciencia.

—Bueno, pues entonces deberías estar contenta que, a pesar de pensar durante años que podrías acabar con Harry, tomemos con naturalidad el que salgas con una chica y seas lesbiana.

Astoria le cogió de la mano a Ginny para tratar de tranquilizarla viendo como empezaba a entrar en ebullición. Y su cabello rojizo no ayudaba mucho en todo esto puesto que era casi como echar más leña al fuego.

—¿De dónde has sacado que soy lesbiana, mamá?— podías darte de cuenta que Ginny tenía unas terribles ganas de ponerse a gritar y no parar hasta que se le desgarrase las cuerdas vocales o sus tímpanos. Lo que sucediera primero—. No soy lesbiana. Es que no hay quien te cuente nada antes de que empieces a llegar a conclusiones del todo equivocadas.

Ginny se quedó en silencio pero no porque hubiera decidido callarse si no porque Astoria le puso un par de dedos sobre los labios deteniendo de inmediato su discurso que podría hacer más mal que bien.

—Deberías tranquilizarte un poco— una cosa es que le gustase esta intensa personalidad pero, en ocasiones, era demasiado voluble para su propio bien—. Sabíamos que esto podría darse, _Silver_.

—Y podría habérselo explicado si me hubiera dejado— se defendió Ginny aferrándose al brazo de Astoria como ancla para no saltarle a su madre—. Lesbiana— bufó con molestia—, ¿a quién se le ocurre? No hay nada mejor que ser bisexual aunque, puestos, lo de omnisexual tampoco suena del todo mal.

Una explicación que todos los presentes parecían estar deseando poder escuchar para entender algo mejor de qué iba todo esto.

—Me parece que toda esta confusión se debe a mí o, para ser más exactos, a mi cuerpo— empezó a contar Astoria que, en lugar de la túnica habitual que había llevado en Hogwarts, ahora vestía unos jeans que se amoldaban a las curvas de sus caderas y piernas más una camiseta de las Holyhead Harpies que, lo más seguro, pudo ser un regalo de parte de Ginny, y que dejaba bien claro que gastaba un número bien alto de sujetador que mantenía bien firmes a sus pechos—. Resulta que, a pesar de lo que puede verse y, por tanto, llegar a concluir, no soy una chica.

Si alguien hubiera hecho una fotografía de este momento habría juntado en una sola imagen los rostros más sorprendidos y confusos que jamás hubieran pisado la Madriguera, para empezar por un sitio.

Ginny tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no romper a reír aunque no pudo hacer nada para lograr reprimir una maliciosamente divertida sonrisa por su parte.

—Soy un chico— anunció Astoria.

Hermione miró para Malfoy que al no sufrir la misma reacción de sorpresa que el resto dejaba bien claro que aquel conocimiento no le resultaba desconocido. Claro que, a pesar de lo dicho, la realidad no era tan obvia como pudiera parecer.

—Ginny… ¡si serás!— Molly pareció desinflarse del alivio que aquello le ofrecía aunque pronto tomó la delantera cierta molestia—. No sé si esto es lo que puedes tomar como una broma hoy en día pero no le veo la gracia por ninguna parte. y mira que hacer que el pobre muchacho se tuviera que transfigurar en una chica para tu propia diversión, ¿o se trata de multijugos?

Ahora Ginny no se cortó en reírse a gusto con la conclusión de su madre hasta que sintió un pinchado en su vientre de tanta risa.

—¿Podrías dejar de reírte de tu madre, Ginny?— le pidió Arthur.

—A mí me gustaría saber antes cuál es el chiste porque también me apetece reírme un poco— intervino Arthur para recibir una dura mirada por parte de Molly logrando darse cuenta de su error—. No he dicho nada.

Hermione se acercó a Malfoy para susurrarle al oído, no que tuviera que buscar una excusa para acercarse a él, por supuesto.

—¿Sabes de qué va todo esto? No, borra esa pregunta. Por supuesto que lo sabes— hablaba Hermione consigo misma más que con Malfoy—. ¿De qué va todo esto?

El Slytherin chasqueó la lengua reprobadamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Tendrás que esperarte a saberlo con los demás, _Granger_— le dijo usando el tono más prepotente que jamás hubiera usado nunca.

Hermione puso un puchero de lo más adorable que le costó varias vidas a Malfoy para no disfrutarlo de tantas maneras diferentes que un simple beso sabía a comienzo solamente.

—¿Y de qué me sirve estar contigo si no me dices lo que sabes en situaciones como esta?— se quejó Hermione con un deje infantil.

—Yo creo que sabes muy bien de qué sirve estar conmigo, Hermione— fue su turno de susurrarle al oído mientras la acercaba contra él cogiéndola por la cintura—. Lo sabes tú y, de no haber silenciado la casa, lo sabría todo el vecindario.

Malfoy disfrutó del precioso rubor en las mejillas de Hermione.

Astoria le dedicó una mirada a Ginny que logró detener sus risas al instante pues con semejante actitud no es que se lo estuviera poniendo muy sencillo. Por lo que la mejor idea era la de no darle más vueltas al asunto y explicarlo directamente y sin posibilidad de que se llegue a cualquier tipo de confusiones.

—Astoria, como bien ha dicho, es un chico aunque no pueda decir que es algo que se ve a simple vista porque, obviamente, su físico da pie a caer en confusiones— sus pechos, sus muslos, todas esas curvas, su dulce rostro… ¡todo su cuerpo!—. Así que no hay nada de que preocuparse, mamá. Tu hijita sigue gustando de los chicos.

—¿Aunque estos parezcan chicas?— no pudo evitar replicarle su madre—. Si es un chico cómo es que tiene el cuerpo de una chica.

¡Y menudo cuerpo de chica que gasta!

—Creo que sé cual es el motivo— dijo Hermione sin que llegase a ser ninguna sorpresa para nadie de los presentes. Si alguien tenía que llegar a una respuesta lo más normal es que dicha persona sea Hermione, de encontrarse presente—. Los muggles se refieren a ello como pseudohermafroditismo masculino o, lo que es lo mismo, decir que Astoria es intersexual. Que tiene características sexuales masculinas y femeninas.

Fue una reacción realizada por todos los presentes, salvo por Malfoy debido a que nada de esto le era nuevo y Hermione porque… bueno, ya había superado su grado de timidez con haber explicado sobre la condición sexual de Astoria.

—¿Podríais hacer el favor de dejar de mirar para la entrepierna de mi novio?— les pidió Ginny con un molesto tono acusador e indignado—. Muchas gracias.

—Y, para responder a ciertas preguntas que vuelan por sus mentes, no, no tengo esa _característica_ masculina en mi entrepierna— las miradas nerviosos que evitaban mirar para Astoria fueron la más natural reacción—. Pero, aunque semejantes en ciertos aspectos, mi caso no es el de un pseudohermafroditismo como bien ha dicho Hermione.

Vale, esto incluso cogió por sorpresa a Hermione y captó su interés a partes iguales.

—Pero si no es por ese motivo…

—No se lo digas— le pidió Malfoy a Astoria mientras sonreía burlonamente—. Me encanta la cara que se le pone cuando haya algo que no sabe.

Por supuesto que esto le hizo ganarse un buen cachete de parte de Hermione.

—Como no me gustaría ser causante de una riña de enamorados— mientras que Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente, Malfoy rodó los ojos, ganándose otro golpe por parte de la destinataria de su corazón—. Antes la señora Weasley…

—Por favor, llámame Molly— le interrumpió como no podía ser de otra forma con su insistencia porque se dirijan a ella por su nombre.

—… apuntó a la poción multijugos como posible causa y no estuvo muy desencaminada. Aunque no fui yo quien tomó la poción si no que fue mi madre quien lo hizo… mientras estaba embarazada de mí— añadió con un suspiro de resignación—. Es lo único que sé pues nunca me quiso contar el por qué había tomado dicha poción durante el embarazo o el motivo por el que lo usaba para convertirse en otra mujer. Mis sospechas son que podría haber usado la poción como una especie de arreglos estéticos muy concretos.

¿Por vanidad? Y lo más terrible es que no resultaba muy difícil de creer ya que cosas muchas peores se habían hecho por la búsqueda de la perfección estética.

—¡Ya está bien!— interrumpió Ginny alzando la voz al ver que este _interrogatorio_ no daba visos de terminar temprano—. Os estáis pasando un poco bastante con Astoria. Se trata de un tema que no puede ser más personal ni privado a propósito.

—Ginny. No pasa nada— le aseguró Astoria—. Puedo entender que…

—¡Da igual!— Ginny estaba imparable interrumpiendo incluso a Astoria—. Eres un chico con un cuerpo femenino, ¡bah! Pues ya está. Que lo superen.

Y antes de que cualquier pudiera decir algo más, sobre cualquier tema, Ginny besó a Astoria que no tardó mucho en dejarse llevar por la deliciosa intimidad que le ofrecían los besos de su novia. Solamente llegaron a parar cuando Ginny empezó a sentirse cada vez más ardiente y con el temor de dar un paso que podría provocarle algún infarto a sus padres.

—No puedo esperar a la celebración en privado— le susurró Ginny al oído antes de volverse hacia sus padres en particular—. Me gustaría presentaros a mi novio. Astoria Greengrass.

—Es un placer conocerlos al fin, por lo menos en persona— les saludó Astoria.

La mirada de Ginny dejaba bien claro que el placer, muy pronto, sería suyo también.

— — — — —

Por unos eternos instantes, en los que el Mundo pareció abstraerse de la realidad de Ron, se sintió extasiado de tal manera que se le había ido la cabeza y olvidado el asunto ese de que Harry fuera tan bueno con las mamadas gracias a la práctica. Claro que cuando recordó ese detalle fue el mismo cuando Harry logró hacerlo llegar a su clímax de manera que se vino en el interior de la boca de su mejor amigo que no dejó de chupársela al tiempo que se tragaba hasta la última gota de aquel cálido néctar que Ron siempre consideró divino por la manera en que las tías se lo tragaban con entusiasmo.

Harry se puso en pie relamiéndose los labios y con un gesto en su rostro que dejaba bien claro el que había disfrutado tanto realizando la felación como recibiendo el buen hacer de la misma en forma de corrida por parte de Ron. Quien, a todo esto, se fijó en el tremendo bulto que se había formado en la entrepierna de su amigo. Esto fue lo que le recordó, con más insistencia antes de que su mente se fuera a divagar nuevamente, sobre la práctica por parte de Harry con las mamadas.

Lo más normal sería el que, una vez recuperado el sentido, le preguntase a Harry cómo era eso de que Ginny y él nunca había sido pareja pero, en lugar de esta obvia pregunta, Ron preguntó otra bastante diferente aunque relacionada de cierta manera.

—¿Cuál es la otra polla que has chupado?— le preguntó Ron notando como el pensar en ello le estaba devolviendo su erección poco a poco—. ¿O han sido más de una sola polla, Harry?

—Fueron dos pero de ellas solamente una se ha vuelto habitual por el hecho de que estoy saliendo con el chico a quien está unida— dijo sonriendo en la última parte.

Vale, Ron tenía que poner las cosas claras para no perderse en todo esto.

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan los tíos? Quiero decir que te gustó Cho en el pasado y también mi hermana, ¿o no te gustó nunca mi hermana?

—Es cierto que Cho me gustó pero más por curiosidad porque nunca había conocido a una chica como ella pero no podía evitar sentir que faltaba algo.

—¿Un pene?

Harry se rió ante aquella réplica por parte de Ron.

—Yo no diría que eso pero sí que en parte podría ser ya que las imágenes de transexuales captaban mi interés porque conjugaban ambos mundos— empezó a decirle con una tranquilidad asombrosa. Y Ron tenía la sospecha que no tenía que ver con estar bajo el influjo de la moneda—. Pero mi atención se centraba más y más en el pene de manera que cuando en las imágenes seguía habiendo penes pero unidos a chicos en lugar de chicas pues no me pareció nada extraño.

—¿Esos dos tíos a los que se las chupaste son de Hogwarts?— le preguntó Ron con verdadera curiosidad habiéndose olvidado de todo lo demás.

—Con quien estoy saliendo sí es de Hogwarts pero al primero que se la chupé no puesto que era un muggle. Todo esto me fue ocurriendo casi sin percatarme hasta que lo empecé a hacerlo luego del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Es posible que buscase alguna distracción ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo y el sexo, como le ocurre a cualquier adolescente, siempre ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamientos.

Eso era algo que no hacía falta que se lo contase a él puesto que la mente de Ron se dividía en comida, sexo y lo poco que quedaba se repartía con lo demás. Claro que en estos momentos no podía si no pensar en quién podía ser el tío ese con el que estaba saliendo su mejor amigo y, sobre todo, ¿le gustará chupársela más que a la suya? vale que solamente se la chupó una vez, hace unos minutos, pero, en opinión de Ron, había sido una mamada muy buena. Claro que no se lo iba a preguntar, por supuesto que no. Eso sería demasiado raro y, en parte, fuera de lugar.

—¿Y con quién estás saliendo?

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Pound Me**

No podía evitarlo a pesar de encontrarse en brazos de la persona que amaba. Daba igual el que se encontrasen en la cama disfrutando de los efectos, deliciosos efectos secundarios, de haber hecho el amor porque la sensación seguía ahí por algún motivo al que no podía poner nombre.

—Creía que ya no te importaba lo de la casa— le dijo Malfoy.

Cierto, desde el primer momento en que le había cubierto los ojos y hecho aparecer en un lugar desconocido, al final no lo era tanto puesto que conocía la zona, y le quitase aquella venda para que ante ella se levantase la casa más perfecta supo que, en el fondo, no estaría del todo satisfecha o contenta por no poder contribuir en su compra.

—Y no lo hace— no desde que pudo pagar una parte de lo que había costado porque, si iban a vivir juntos en ella como pareja, creía que era justo que ella también participase en el gasto de la compra—. Es que hay algo que me ha estado distrayendo y ahora, en calma, ha vuelto nuevamente y sigo sin saber de qué se trata.

—Entonces podría volver a _distraerte_ para que no pienses en ello— le dijo mientras sus manos se deslizaron de la cintura de Hermione logrando hacerla reír pero deteniendo sus avances.

—Mejor no, pero te agradezco el gesto— le dijo volviéndole a colocar las manos en la cintura, aunque no podía hacer nada acerca de la erección que sentía contra su trasero. ¿Tal vez moviéndose un poco? Nah, eso podría _empeorar_ la situación.

—No tienes nada que agradecer porque es un gesto egoísta por mi parte para poder disfrutar del espectacular cuerpo de mi prometida— y con besos como el que le estaba dando en el cuello cualquier resistencia terminaba por se totalmente fútil— luego de haber hecho lo propio con su mente.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que Hermione Granger se reiría de las gracias de Draco Malfoy y no, justamente, de Draco Malfoy? Y sí, estaban prometidos. Exactamente desde el último cumpleaños de Hermione. Para evitar tener que usar una recordadora con las fechas importantes, como sería la del día en que se prometieron, Malfoy decidió que no habría mejor día que el del cumpleaños de Hermione. Habría elegido el suyo pero habría que esperar demasiados meses… y porque se le podría acusar de egoísta por pensar solamente en sí mismo. De esta manera, aún siendo igual de cierto, no quedaba tan mal por usar la fecha del cumpleaños de Hermione en lugar del suyo. No que hubiera engañado a Hermione pero como le gustó el detalle esa noche le ofreció un _detalle_ que le gustó a Malfoy… aunque, egoístamente hablando, también le gustó a Hermione.

—Eres un imbécil— dijo entre risas disfrutando de aquellos labios en su cuello—. No puedo creerme que esté prometida contigo.

—Pues ya puedes empezar a creértelo porque cuando menos te lo esperes, aunque para ello tendrás que encontrar una fecha que se _acople_ a tus necesidades— Hermione le propinó una palmada en la mano ante el atrevimiento que se dio usando semejante palabra—, responderás al nombre de Hermione Jean Malfoy… Granger.

Hermione se tensó, por la sorpresa, y se revolvió para poder encarar a Malfoy, aunque con ese gesto hubiera dejado demasiado cerca la posibilidad de ser nuevamente _distraída_.

—¿Me has llamado Granger o has dicho que mi nombre de casada será Hermione Jean Malfoy Granger?

—Lo segundo, ¿por qué?— preguntó Malfoy con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Dejarías que continuase llevando mi apellido luego de casarnos? Por lo que sé solamente debería ser Hermione Jean Malfoy.

—Cierto, pero ¿por qué apartar algo que queda tan bien juntos? Además no es que hayan muchas posibilidades de mantener tu apellido por ahí, ¿verdad?

—Gracias, Draco— y un beso estaba a la orden del día—. Claro que, ya que puedo mantener mi apellido, ¿no podría ser Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy?

—¿Draco Granger Malfoy?— preguntó con tanto sarcasmo que Hermione no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas

—Tampoco habría mucha diferencia con Draco Malfoy Granger. Además de que sería alfabéticamente— logró decir entre risas.

Y entonces, sin venir a cuento, Hermione le dio un cachete en el pecho de Malfoy apartándose de él con gesto indignado.

—Hey, ¿a qué vino eso? Si ni siquiera te _entré_— añadió logrando evitar el recibir un segundo golpe.

—Te lo mereces porque siempre logras distraerme.

—¿Con mi atractivo, elegancia y sex appel?

Hermione negó con la cabeza antes de dejarla descansar sobre su mano apoyando el codo sobre la almohada.

—Tú sigue así y me tirarás de la cama para quedarte a solas con tu ego. Sé que hay algo que por alguna razón tengo que recordar pero no soy capaz— le confesó con cierta seriedad.

—¿Algo que te sucedió hoy?— Hermione asintió—. ¿Y no conmigo?— la patada dejaba bien claro que no—. Está bien, tampoco es para ponerse así. Espero que no sea que te has olvidado de comprar un libro porque…

—¡Eso es!— espetó de golpe Hermione irguiéndose en la cama llegando a ponerse de rodillas—. No lo del libro— le corrigió Hermione negando con cierta incredulidad al perplejo rostro de Malfoy—. Fue algo que sucedió en la librería.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera continuar con su relato pudieron escuchar como su chimenea, la del salón, se activó pero sin que luego hubiera ningún otro sonido que anunciase la presencia de alguien.

—¿La desconectaste?

—Como siempre— respondió Malfoy—. Solamente para urgencias— y fue el decirlo para que por debajo de la puerta se colase una diminuta cuadrícula de pergamino—. Tal vez deberíamos establecer ciertos niveles de urgencias porque como sea alguna tontería que ciertas personas, y no digo quienes, consideran una urgencia voy a…— Malfoy frunció el ceño quedándose en silencio antes de saltar de la cama justo antes de que Hermione pudiera echarle un vistazo a la nota—. Debo irme un momento.

¿Lo decía en serio?

—¿Qué sucede, Draco?— ella no quería quedarse atrás pero mientras que Malfoy solamente necesitó ponerse unos pantalones ella no podía ponerse unas bragas o el camisón, sensual pieza de lencería fina, de manera que se quedaba rezagada—. ¿Adónde vas?

—A matar a alguien si no es tan importante para molestarnos a estas horas— le respondió sin detener su paso hacia la chimenea del salón.

Hermione corría mientras se abrochaba la camisa que había cogido, por supuesto de Malfoy, pero solamente llegó a tiempo para escuchar activarse la chimenea luego de haber sido nombrado el lugar de destino.

—¡Draco!— pero su llamada cayó en oídos sordos, sobre todo porque ya se había marchado—. Ciertamente habrá una muerte— farfulló mientras aprovechaba el haberse quedado atrás para ponerse algo más encima que las bragas y la camisa que llevaba puestas.

— — — — —

No quiso formarse ninguna imagen de lo que se encontraría al llegar pero, de haberlo hecho, ninguna se habría acercado a la que tenía ante él. Obviamente uno no se encontraba todos los días, o noches como era este caso, a un atado y amordazado Harry Potter mientras que la otra persona presente trataba de hacerse presentable metiéndose la camisa por el pantalón.

—Súbete la cremallera, Zabini— a pesar de que el sonido de su llegada había alertado de su presencia su voz llegó a sobresaltar a su antiguo compañero de Casa y, por desgracia, conocido cercano que casi podría llamársele amigo—. Y no puedo creerme que esta no sea la primera vez que tenga que decírtelo.

—¡Draco!— y tenía la ¿desfachatez? de mostrarse sorprendido—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

—¿Es qué querías que hubiera llegado antes?— la mirada incrédula de Malfoy pasó de Zabini a Harry para volver al Slytherin—. Gracias pero tengo mi cupo de pesadillas lleno para sumarle a vosotros dos… _intimando_. Además creo que ya lo había dejado bien claro…

—Draco es mío.

Las dos sierpes se volvieron para ver surgir el cuerpo tras aquella voz que se sacudió las cenizas de encima como de la bata, corta para mostrar sus bronceadas piernas, que se había puesto.

—Blaise.  
>—Hermione. No es lo que parece, o como trata de insinuar tu prometido.<p>

—Veamos, Harry se encuentra atado y amordazado en el suelo…

—Y al llegar estaba tratando de _adecentarse_ un poco la ropa— añadió Malfoy.

—… y llamas a mi prometido, a estas horas, para que viniera, ¿a qué exactamente, Blaise?

—Que no es eso. Lo del trío con Draco era una broma— les recordó Blaise.

—Sí, una muy buena en la que el detallismo era esencial, ¿verdad? Por eso os encontré sin nada… mira no quiero ni tratar de recordar algo que he intentado borrar, literalmente hablando, de mi mente.

—Explícate, Blaise— le ordenó, más que pidió, Hermione.

Bueno, para algo había pedido que viniera Malfoy, ¿no?

—¿Podríamos primero poner a Harry en el sofá?

—No sé, has sido tú quien lo dejó ahí tirado en primer lugar— respondió Malfoy antes de darle la oportunidad a Hermione—. Y tampoco es que le siente mal el estar tirado en el suelo.

Esto le hizo ganarse un cachete en la nuca por parte de Hermione. Luego ayudó a Blaise a tumbar a Harry en el sofá antes de percatarse de por qué le ayudaba en lugar de preguntarle por el motivo de que su mejor amigo, o su primer mejor amigo ya que ahora consideraba a Malfoy su mejor amigo, ¿o no es tu mejor amigo la persona a la que amas?

—¿Por qué no le desatamos?

—Si alguien está atado es por un buen motivo, Hermione— le respondió Malfoy que parecía haber adoptado dicho papel en adelantarse a las respuestas de los demás—. Solamente tienes que hacer memoria— le susurró al oído logrando hacerla ruborizarse.

—Primero, me gustaría saber de eso más adelante— dijo Blaise ganándose un definitivo **¡No!** por parte de Hermione—. Y, segundo, es más _seguro_ que continúe atado y amordazado hasta que sepamos que le ocurre.

—¿Y qué le ocurre?— preguntó Hermione.

Blaise se sentó en el brazo del sofá de manera que podía jugar con el alborotado cabello de Harry, para hastío de Malfoy, mientras que los futuros señores Malfoy Granger se quedaron en pie frente a ellos. Hasta que Malfoy le ofreció un asiento a Hermione. No la silla que puso frente al sofá si no su regazo luego de haberse sentado él en dicha comodísima silla.

El gran detallista.

—Obviamente no es la primera vez que Harry viene aquí para…

—Líbranos de esos detalles y ve al motivo principal— le interrumpió Malfoy no queriendo conocer tan en detalle la relación de Blaise con Harry.

—Siempre tan romántico— bufó Blaise negando con la cabeza—. No sé cómo lo logras, chica.

—No siempre abre la boca para hablar— esto hizo que Hermione se ganase tres miradas, la de Harry incluido, de lo más atónitas de manera que se percató de cómo habían sonado—. ¡No es eso!— se defendió totalmente ruborizada—. Quería decir que en ocasiones se queda callado… como debería hacer yo para evitar situaciones como esta.

—Mejor continua— le pidió Malfoy a Blaise.

—Sí, será lo mejor antes de que la pobre se desmaye por falta de riego sanguíneo. Bueno, pues como iba diciendo, hasta que alguien me interrumpió rudamente, no que no me guste la rudeza pero hay momentos para cada cosa y este no era uno de ellos, Harry surgió de la chimenea sin previo aviso pero no vino para…— Blaise le dedicó una satisfecha sonrisa a Malfoy— _intimar_ si no para hablarme de algo.

—Para variar— se la devolvió Malfoy con su media sonrisa ganándose un codazo por parte de Hermione.

—Exacto, y me gustaría añadir que veo que no soy el único que gusta de cierta rudeza— y Hermione no sabía a donde mirar—. Claro que jamás me habría esperado semejante tema de conversación, además de la obsesiva insistencia por su parte de llevarlo a cabo. Mira, no me entendáis mal, estoy tan abierto como cualquiera para un buen trío— Hermione se agarró al brazo de Malfoy abrazándose con él para dejar claro su punto en esta cuestión— pero sé lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que había algo de lo más extraño en su petición por el nombre de la persona con la que quería que hiciéramos el trío.

Blaise se quedó en silencio… y fue el tiempo suficiente para que quedase bien claro que buscaba que le hicieran una pregunta en concreto.

—Continúa— le instó Malfoy pero Blaise siguió en silencio, si no cuentas su amplia sonrisa—. No lo dirás en serio.

—¿De quién se trata?— preguntó Hermione para acabar ya con todo esto y el infantil comportamiento de las dos sierpes.

—De Weasley— esto logró que tanto Malfoy como Hermione enarcaran la misma ceja al mismo tiempo. Adorable o escalofriante, tú elegías—. ¿Qué?

—Podrías especificar un poco más porque esa familia es tan numerosa como… bueno, una familia numerosa— acabó algo lamentablemente debido a la mirada que le lanzó Hermione y que se encontraba casi pegada a la nariz del Slytherin—. ¿Contenta?

El besito que le dio en la punta de su nariz podía significar cualquier respuesta.

—¿De qué Weasley estamos hablando aquí?

Hermione pensaba en lo que había sentido Ginny por Harry desde el día que lo conoció pero ahora se suponía que estaba con Astoria, ¿no es así? Entonces no podía ser ella. A no ser que toda su relación con Astoria en realidad fuera…

—Ron.

—¿Perdón?— Hermione pensó que no debía haber escuchado bien al estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

—Dime que me estabas ofreciendo de beber— dijo Malfoy con una mueca en su rostro que dejaba bien claro el desagrado de la posibilidad menos alcohólica. A no ser que cuentes todo el alcohol que necesitaría beber para borrar semejante imagen tan poca agraciada que trataba de hacerse camino a su cabeza.

—No, aquí mi novio vino con la intención de convencerme de que estaría muy bien el que hiciéramos un trío con Ronald. Y eso no es lo peor de todo.

Por la cara que ponía Malfoy no estaría tan seguro de ello.

—¿Y lo peor es?— fue el turno de Hermione para poner voz a lo que uno no quería, o por lo menos por parte de Malfoy, oír.

Blaise cogió su varita y con un gesto hizo desaparecer la mordaza que llevaba Harry. Solamente fue el tener la boca libre para que el pelinegro hablase.

—Vamos, Blaise. Te aseguro que Ron está más que dispuesto y debo asegurarte que tiene un cuerpo con el que puedes disfrutar…

—¡Merlín!— Malfoy trató de taparse los oídos y los de Hermione al mismo tiempo—. ¡Amordázalo de nuevo! Hará que se me licue el cerebro y me salga por las orejas.

—¡Harry!— Hermione no podía creerse lo que, por desgracia, estaba escuchando—. ¿Sabes lo qué estás diciendo?

—¡Eso es! Hermione puede confirmarte que Ron tiene un muy buen cuerpo con el que uno puede disfrut-…

—¡Harry!— poniéndose en pie Hermione apuntó con su varita a su amigo—. Con Ron nunca fui tan lejos, siendo lo que desembocó que buscase eso mismo en Lavender, así que me gustaría que no insinuases cosas que no son. Y, hablando sobre otra cosa, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Desde cuándo piensas en Ron así o que Ron pudiera querer hacer algo semejante?

A pesar de las ataduras Harry se mostraba mucho más tranquilo y cooperador de lo que cualquier otro estaría en su lugar. Y no dejaba de sonreír.

—Ron siempre ha sido atractivo, ¿o no pensabas así cuándo querías salir con él? Y estoy seguro de que le gustaría mucho hacerlo con Blaise y conmigo— añadió para luego volverse hacia su novio—. Te puedo asegurar que tiene un p-…

Hermione volvió a ponerle la mordaza a Harry.

—Lo siento pero es mucho mejor así— dijo Hermione viendo la mirada que le dedicó Blaise.

—Creo que me estás malinterpretando, cariño. Solamente me preguntaba para qué podrías usar tú un conjuro amordazador como este para ser tan hábil lanzándolo.

Hermione empezó a boquear mientras se ruborizaba a más no poder.

—Se está burlando de ti— le aseguró Malfoy dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras la atrapaba entre sus brazos—. Y sobre aquí, la _multipropiedad_— dijo señalando a Harry con la cabeza—, está bajo una posesión externa. No se trata de un _Imperius_ pero, como se puede comprobar, el efecto no dista mucho de uno.

—¿Alguien le ha obligado a pedirle a Blaise para hacer un trío con Ron?— claro que diciéndolo en voz alta sonaba tan absurdo como diciéndolo en voz baja—. ¿Quién podría querer hacer algo semejante? Y me refiero a obligarle, no al trío… no del todo.

—Si es una broma debo admitir que no la entiendo— confesó Blaise—. Como tampoco entiendo cómo han logrado dominar a Harry porque sé de primera mano que no es de los sumisos— la sonrisa de Blaise te llevaría a pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que deberías estar pensando.

—Es cierto— las dos sierpes volvieron su atención hacia Hermione—. Me refiero a que en cuarto curso Harry logró sobreponerse a un intento por parte de Barty Crouch Júnior, haciéndose pasar por Moody, de usar el _Imperius_ en Harry. Lo que no entiendo es cómo ha podido suceder si hoy me había encontrado con Harry y no mostró ningún signo extraño y se comportaba como siempre.

—Debió ser luego de vuestro encuentro que le sucediese lo que fuera que le sucedió— apuntó, obviamente, Blaise.

Fue como si alguien hubiera tirado una ficha de dominó para que todas siguieran su camino. Pieza por pieza, ficha por ficha, de manera que Hermione se fue percatando de lo que la había estado perturbando desde hacía un tiempo.

—¡Ya me acuerdo!— el grito fue tan de improviso que incluso logró liberarse del abrazo de Malfoy—. Ya sé cual es la causa de todo esto— dijo alzando su varita para que las dos sierpes retrocedieran un paso. No obstante se trataba de una armada, ¿y algo alterada?, Hermione. Quien, por cierto, les dedicó una mirada confusa antes de percatarse del motivo de su retroceso—. Valientes serpientes— bufó con incredulidad—. Si hubiera querido maldeciros ya lo habría hecho tiempo atrás.

—Yo no diría maldecido si no hechizado— dijo Blaise con esa sonrisa burlona—. Así es como tienes a Draco desde hace mucho más tiempo del que crees. Cogidito bajo tu meñique— por esto mismo Malfoy no podía llamarlo amigo con todas las de la ley.

—Parad de una vez, niños— intervino Hermione al ver las intenciones de Malfoy para ¿defenderse?—. Tenemos algo importante entre manos.

—Más bien lo tenías antes de que este… ¡Hey!— Malfoy se frotó la frente donde Hermione le había dado un capirotazo—. Ni que estuviera mintiendo… ¡dije **mintiendo**, no _midiendo_!— le aclaró, y era más que obvio a lo que se estaba refiriendo con aquello, ante la amenaza de un nuevo golpe por parte de Hermione que, por lo menos, tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse por haber pensado tan mal.

—Bueno, pues mejor no digas nada que me distraes.

—Eso es imposible, chica. Ya debes saber que este ni callado deja de distraer a uno con tanto derroche de atractivo— le recordó Blaise propinándole un ligero codazo cómplice a Hermione—. ¿Y ahora podríamos hacer algo para que pueda recuperar a mi novio?

—Pues tampoco interrumpas— le respondió con una mirada glacial que llevó a Blaise a acercarse junto a Malfoy para susurrarle algo que sonó demasiado parecido a "menudo genio se gasta. Debe ser una fiera en la cama si lo usa ahí", por suerte Malfoy solamente asintió con gesto orgulloso—. ¡Y dejar de cuchichear como un par de crías!— les espetó antes de apuntar con su varita a Harry—. _Accio Silver Pound_.

Y con cierto suspense, por no acudir al momento ya que tenía que lograr salir del bolsillo en donde se encontraba, finalmente surgió la libra de plata que… ¡se detuvo en el aire!

—¡No la toques!— la mano de Hermione se detuvo al instante al escuchar la voz de Malfoy—. Deberías ser mucho más precavida que esto, Hermione. Estás lo suficientemente relacionada con este tipo de objetos— ¿alguien aún se acuerda del pergamino hechizado en quinto curso?— para ponerte a tocarlos sin tomar precauciones primero.

—En esto debo estar de acuerdo aquí con Draco, niña— lo que había que oír. Tanto con lo de estar de acuerdo con su antiguo compañero de Casa y, por mucho que no quiera usar la palabra, amigo como por el uso de niña para referirse a Hermione—. Recuerda la primera vez que te pidió que se la tocaras y… ¡Ouch!

—Ni te quejes que si te lo hubiera dado Hermione habría sido mucho peor— le dijo Malfoy a Blaise que se acariciaba la frente en donde su _amigo_ le había dado su merecido capirotazo—. ¿Tienes algo dónde guardar la moneda?

—Me parece que tengo aún por ahí la caja de uno de esos anillos— Hermione se volvió ante la palabra anillo empezando a formarse todo tipo de ideas de boda— para el pene que Harry…

—¡Demasiada información!— se quejaron Hermione y Malfoy al unísono.

Blaise se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Menuda pareja de remilgados estáis hechos vosotros dos.

—Cuando se refiere a…

—… cualquier cosa sexual…

—… y Harry puedes apostarlo— terminó Hermione mientras trataba de centrar toda su atención en la moneda. Una idea que también secundó Malfoy.

—¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta de esto?— le preguntó señalando la moneda.

—¿Te acuerdas que te dije sobre lo que me ocurrió en la librería?

—Cuando hablas de librerías ya sabes que tienes que especificar.

Por supuesto que esto se ganó una dura mirada por parte de Hermione.

—Esta última vez cuando te dije que me había tropezado y se me cayó todo el cambio— una mala idea se le estaba formando en la cabeza de Hermione—. Cuando terminé de recoger todo el encargado me indicó que me quedaba una moneda más. Esta libra de plata. Por supuesto que entre la vergüenza de que se me hubiera caído el cambio no me percaté de que se trataba de una libra y no un sickle.

—¿Y cuándo te diste de cuenta?— le preguntó Malfoy mientras dirigía la libra para la cajita que llevaba Blaise en la mano y que cerró una vez estuvo en su interior. Por supuesto que la caja estaba vacía.

Hermione se volvió hacia Harry y le quitó, una vez más, la mordaza.

—¿Harry, te encuentras bien?— le preguntó Hermione con delicadeza como si no quisiera espantar a su amigo.

—Sí, muy bien, Hermione. Gracias por preguntar— respondió un sonriente Harry.

—Esto es insoportable— farfulló Malfoy—. No creo que diga esto pero… no, no pienso decirlo. Mejor nos vamos… o no— añadió ante la doble mirada de advertencia por parte de Hermione y Blaise aunque, sinceramente, la que más le afectó fue la que le dedicó un alegre Harry.

—¿No debería ponerse bien sin la moneda encima?

—No estoy muy segura de que la moneda en sí sea el problema porque yo la llevé durante un tiempo y no me ocurrió nada. Posiblemente el culpable no había mandado ninguna orden a través de la moneda, como sospecho que es como funciona.

—Ya, pero con sospechas solamente no vamos a ninguna parte— se lamentó Blaise mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Harry—. ¿Quién querría que nos montásemos un _ménage à trois_ con Ronald?

—Yo no— se defendió Hermione al verse destinataria de la mirada de Blaise al que le faltó la educación de no reírse de ella—. ¿Qué?

—No te estaba acusando si no que buscaba una respuesta.

Malfoy se estaba pensando muy seriamente el restringir, aún más, el acceso a su red flu por cualquier método, y lo mismo iba para el correo con lechuzas.

—Es una libra de plata.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante lo dicho por Malfoy.

—Sí, cariño. Muchas gracias— palabras bañadas con sarcasmo. Si no se trataba de la confirmación de que era la prometida de Malfoy nada más que tatuarse su cara en sus nalgas lo haría. El susodicho Slytherin contó mentalmente hasta cinco pero esperando no tener que llegar hasta el final. Fue suficiente con hacerlo hasta dos—. ¡Es una moneda muggle!

—Me parece que eso ya lo sabíamos— dijo Blaise.

—Una moneda muggle hechizada— repitió Hermione con un ligero añadido—. ¡Arthur trabaja en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles! Y no estoy insinuando que Arthur sea el culpable de todo esto.

Un nombre cruzó por la mente de los tres pero no fue ninguno de ellos quien le puso voz a dicho nombre si no la cuarta persona presente.

—Ron estará en la cama— le dijo a Blaise con tono insinuante—. ¡Podríamos ir e impedir que se pase la noche durmiendo aburridamente!

¿Podía ser cierto?

—¿Pero por qué querría Ron montarse un trío con nosotros?— preguntó Blaise—. Una cosa es tener curiosidad y cierta vergüenza en temas sexuales pero me parece demasiado trabajo para evitarse el pedirlo como una persona normal.

—Estamos hablando de Weasel— le recordó Malfoy—. Y a riesgo de reventar tu burbuja no creo que fuera su intención el hacerlo con vosotros dos.

Blaise iba a defender su valía como integrante para un _ménage à trois_ cuando se percató de la furia que desprendía la mirada glacial de Malfoy. Al instante se dio de cuenta de cuales habían sido las intenciones originales del uso de la moneda.

La orden era acostarse con Ron pero si la moneda hubiera seguido en poder de Hermione, ¿no habría sido ella a la que hubieran mandado tener sexo con Ron?

—No sabemos si fue él— si algo no le gustaba a Blaise eran las acusaciones sin pruebas aunque estuvieran bien fundadas—. Harry, ¿fue Ron Weasley quién te envió aquí a pedirme que hiciéramos un trío con él?

Harry se encontró siendo destinatario de la atención de todos los presentes pero ni se inmutó por la furia que brotaba de Malfoy o la preocupación de Hermione.

—No, solamente pensé que estaría bien el tener sexo los dos juntos con él.

Una respuesta suficientemente tranquila para tomarla en serio. Estaba claro que seguía bajo la influencia de la moneda y, en primer lugar, deberían encontrar la manera para liberarlo de su embrujo. Tal vez así podrían llegar al fondo de todo esto.

—Muy bien, ahora voy a la Madriguera a ver a Arthur para que me diga todo lo que sepa sobre la libra de plata— decidió Hermione para tratar de avanzar algo en todo esto—. Sola— añadió al ver como Malfoy dio un paso en su dirección.

—¿Piensas dejarme atrás?— preguntó, sinceramente, incrédulo.

—No te preocupes, Draco. Estarás bien, ¿no escuchaste que Harry solamente quiere llevar a Blaise consigo? No es a ti a quien quieren en su trío— se burló Hermione apenas aguantándose la risa.

—Pues yo sigo pensando que si tú tenías la dichosa moneda es porque eras el objetivo principal— Hermione rodó los ojos para desesperación de Malfoy—. No me mires así, ¿no es qué se os conoce como el Trío de Oro? Pues alguien querría que el trío se montase un… Se te ha caído una zapatilla— dijo Malfoy luego de coger la zapatilla que se le había _caído_ a Hermione pasándole cerca de la cabeza aunque la mayoría podría haberlo confundido con un lanzamiento por parte de la muchacha.

—_Gracias_, Draco— le sonrió, algo exageradamente dulce, Hermione mientras volvía a ponerse la zapatilla que le devolvió Malfoy—. Cuando tenga noticias volveré.

—¿Y mientras tanto nos tenemos que quedar aquí esperando?— se quejó Malfoy, como no podía ser de otra manera.

—Estoy segura de que Blaise será un excelente anfitrión aunque sabiéndose contener. Y esperarás a que vaya primera a casa para cambiarme y luego ir en busca de información— dijo para dejar claro que no cometería el mismo _error_ de presentarse en bragas y llevando una escueta bata en la casa de otra persona.

—Sí, ma'am— pero estaba claro que no era muy fan de esta idea.

—No pongas morros que cuando antes terminemos con esto pues antes podremos volver a nuestra…

—¿Cama?

—¡Casa!— le gritó Hermione soltando un bufido antes de lanzar un puñado de polvos flu en la chimenea—. Hombres.

Cuando la chimenea se apagó Hermione ya no se encontraba presente dejando a Malfoy a solas con Blaise y un irritante Harry que seguía en sus trece de querer llevar a Blaise junto a Ron para montárselo los tres juntos. Justo cuando pensaba que ya se había sobrepasado su paciencia una idea se le ocurrió a Malfoy, simplemente por la posibilidad de un momento de diversión a costa de los demás.

—Tal vez no sea tan mala idea, Potter.

Blaise no podía creerse lo que escuchaba y se cruzó de brazos con gesto afectado.

—Claro, cuando yo lo digo es un no pero si Harry lo dice…

—Y no tiene nada que ver conmigo— intervino Malfoy.

—… todo es montémonos un trío— terminó por quejarse, o eso parecía en un principio—. No es que me queje pero es que, puestos a elegir.

—Olvídalo, Zabini. No querrás que Hermione tenga algo más que unas palabras contigo— le dijo con una diabólica sonrisa—. Seguro que aquí Potter podría prevenirte de poner a Hermione de malas contigo.

—Es cierto. Lo mejor con Hermione es tenerla en buenos términos con uno y, hablando de buenos términos, estoy seguro que Ron te dejaría elegir lo que quieras hacer primero, Blaise.

Zabini soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres?— le preguntó a Malfoy.

—Ni se acerca pero, ¿algo que pueda ayudar a descubrir la respuesta a todo esto y que, además, pueda proporcionar algo de diversión a costa de Weasel? No me verás diciendo que no.

—Muy bien— finalmente Blaise cedió y no tardó en liberar a Harry—. ¿Cómo vamos hasta allí, babe?

—Nos apareceremos— respondió Harry con la misma sonrisa pero con cierta actitud menos abierta—. Estoy seguro de que Ron estará más que emocionado cuando nos presentemos.

Blaise se volvió para hablarle a Malfoy pero este ya no se encontraba presente y, si no fuera porque sintió como apoyó una mano sobre su hombro habría pensado que los había dejado atrás.

—¿No prefieres cogerte de mi cintura?— la pregunta iba dirigida para Malfoy pero fue Harry quien se agarró a la cintura de Blaise quien, en cambio, recibió un apretón de aquella mano—. Vale, vale, solamente era una proposición. Adelante.

Y los tres se aparecieron.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Pound Me**

Hermione, como no podía ser de otra manera, no tuvo ningún problema para entrar en la Madriguera y subió las escaleras en dirección de una de las pocas habitaciones a la que nunca se había acercado anteriormente. El dormitorio de los señores Weasley. Porque, sinceramente, ¿para qué podría haber querido entrar ahí en primer lugar?

Justo como había dicho Hermione pasó primero por casa para cambiarse, de ahí que ahora llevase puesta un vestido, mucho más sencillo de poner que un pantalón, sobre todo de esos ajustados con los que tanto le gusta a Malfoy verla. Luego se recordó, como le pasa siempre, que es una bruja y que podría haber transfigurado su ropa. Algún día se acordaría de esto en primer lugar.

No solamente fueron sus llamadas si no que también se debió a su fuerte pisar al subir por las escaleras lo que hizo que se abriera, en primer lugar, la puerta del cuarto de Ginny. Otro motivo es que no estuviera durmiendo y el que tras ella surgiera la figura, medio desnuda, de Astoria dejaba bien claro que así era. tenía un buen motivo para no estar durmiendo.

—¿Hermione?— no todas las noches te encuentras con tu amiga llamando frenéticamente a la puerta del dormitorio de tus padres—. ¿Qué sucede?

Antes de que pudiera responderle empezó a abrirse la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres por lo que, sin poder ofrecer una palabra de disculpa, le propinó un empujón a Astoria para quitarla de la vista mientras aferraba la sábana con la que se estaba cubriendo.

—¿Hermione?— repitió Arthur la pregunta de su hija—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?

En ese momento, apartando a su marido de su camino, surgió Molly enfundada en una bata que resultaba del todo indescriptible.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Ciertamente eran familia.

—Necesito saber todo lo que sabe acerca de este objeto— dijo hablando directamente a Arthur que recuperó su posición, y la compostura mientras Hermione abría la caja para enseñarle el objeto del que le estaba hablando.

Arthur palideció.

—¿Eso es…?— por supuesto que tenía que ser—. ¿De dónde lo has sacado, Hermione? Tendría que estar almacenado en mi departamento.

—No sabemos quien lo cogió en primer lugar pero acabó en mi poder para luego dárselo a Harry. Se comportaba de una manera extraña como si estuviera bajo un _Imperius_.

—¡Pobre muchacho!— se lamentó Molly.

—¿Dónde está Harry?— preguntó Arthur.

—Lo dejé a salvo con Blaise y Draco— le aseguró Hermione aunque lo de "a salvo" podría resultar del todo discutible—. ¿Cómo funciona esta moneda?

—Es algo complejo pero podría resumirse en que ahora, sin tenerla en su posesión, Harry recuperó el control de sí mismo… una vez haya cumplido con las órdenes que le pudieran haber dado.

Hermione no pudo evitar el abrir los ojos por el inesperado anuncio. ¿La orden que le dieron a Harry? Si tenía que cumplir con dicha orden quería decir que…

_Tiene que llevar a Blaise con Ron para… bueno, solamente tiene que llevarlo, ¿verdad?_

—¿Y tras cumplir las órdenes recuperará el sentido?

—Ahora que no tiene la moneda en su poder sí— respondió Arthur—. Si hubiera tenido la moneda simplemente esperaría a recibir una nueva orden. Lo que no entiendo es cómo alguien pudo haberse llevado este objeto sin que nadie se percatase de ello.

Una muy buena pregunta.

—¿Quedará algún efecto secundario por estar bajo el dominio de la moneda?

—¿Qué? Oh, no. Ninguno… bueno, a no ser que cuentes el no saber lo que ha hecho desde que cayó bajo el control de la moneda. Una manera para asegurarse que no pueda señalar al culpable— pero estaba claro que Arthur tenía la mente en otra parte por el gesto en su rostro—. Recuerdo que se encontraba en su sitio cuando me fue a ver Ron.

Hermione pensó que había oído mal.

—¿Qué has dicho?

— — — — —

Blaise acompañó a Harry caminando a su lado sin perderle de vista mientras lo llevaba por aquella casa desconocida para él. ¿No se suponía que tendría que haberle llevado hasta Ron? A Blaise no le parecía que este sitio fuera de Ron sobre todo porque era una casa muggle y dudaba mucho que el pelirrojo gustase de vivir en un lugar donde tendría un restringido uso de la magia para no acabar llamando la atención de los muggles que vivían en la zona.

—¿Nos hemos equivocado de sitio?— preguntó Blaise a, un ya no tan alegre, Harry que parecía estar medio mareado.

—No, te estoy llevando hasta Ron para que podamos tener un trío.

Pero la pregunta de Blaise no era para Harry si no para un silencioso, e invisible, compañero de viaje que, como no podía ser de otra manera, no le respondió. Si pudiera ver el rostro de Malfoy sabría entonces de que el Slytheirn, a diferencia del propio Blaise, sí reconocía la casa en la que se encontraban.

Al final de las escaleras recorrieron el pasillo hasta una puerta ante la cual se detuvo Harry para luego llamar con tres toques. Una voz que todos reconocieron les dio permiso para entrar.

—Adelante.

Blaise, a pesar de no haber estado nunca en esta habitación, supo muy bien a quién le pertenecía, o eso pensaba a causa de la decoración presente.

—He traído a Blaise tal y como me lo habías pedido, Ron— dijo Harry deteniéndose como si se le hubieran terminado las baterías.

—Muy bien, Harry. Gracias por aceptar la invitación, Blaise— Ron se dirigió al Slytherin que no podía dejar de mirar confuso por toda la habitación—. ¿Puedo llamarte Blaise?

—¿Este cuarto es el de Hermione?— preguntó Blaise ignorando, o sin haber llegado a escuchar, la pregunta de Ron.

—Lo era. Ahora es el mío aunque está claro que aún pienso en ella— admitió viendo que había copiado, hasta el más mínimo detalle, el antiguo cuarto de Hermione.

—Y a pesar de ello te has decidido a montarte un _ménage à trois_ aquí conmigo y Harry.

Ron pareció algo avergonzado por ello.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? Bueno, sí quieres podemos ir a otro cuarto— dijo con cierta timidez—. No me importa mucho dónde.

—Si piensas tanto en Hermione, ¿qué es todo esto?— le preguntó mientras abarcaba a sí mismo y a Harry con un gesto de su mano—. ¿Estás experimentando con el sexo?

Ron estaba ruborizado intensamente.

—Traté de arreglar las cosas con Hermione pero no se pudo dar y tuve un momento de reflexión con Harry en el que una cosa llevó a otra y… bueno, él acabó…

—¿Chupándotela? Ir en primer lugar a una mamada en lugar de besarse ya es tener las cosas claras aunque no me extraña porque Harry la chupa muy bien, ¿verdad que sí, Ron?

¿Primero había tratado de _arreglar las cosas con Hermione_? Lo que trató en primer lugar fue tener bajo su control a Hermione. Eso es lo que trató en primer lugar pero al ver que a su llamada respondió Harry en lugar de Hermione… se adaptó a las circunstancias.

—Sí, se siente diferente y, además…

—Está el hecho de que sea Harry Potter el que te la esté chupando— le terminó la frase Blaise—. ¿Solamente te la ha chupado, Ron?

—Sí— asintió de lo más cohibido—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no sabes lo que es una mamada de verdad hasta que seas tú quien la realice— le aseguró con una sonrisa orgullosa cruzándose de brazos—. El tener en tu boca un pene realmente te cambia la manera de ver las cosas.

Ron, para su sorpresa, no podía evitar el lamerse los labios anticipadamente mientras rememoraba las sensaciones que sintió mientras Harry se la chupaba y no pudo si no pensar en qué sentiría siendo él quien estuviera chupándola.

—¿Y a quién se la chupo?— preguntó Ron mirando intermitentemente para Blaise y Harry.

—Tú sabes muy bien a quién quieres chupársela, Ron— le aseguró Blaise con la media sonrisa que hacía brillar su dentadura—. Bueno, y siempre he tenido esta fantasía de ver como se la chupan a Harry aunque nunca he logrado llevarla a cabo— en esta ocasión Ron no fue el destinatario de su sonrisa pero no se percató de ello al estar centrado en Harry.

Chupársela a Harry Potter. Ron recordaba las sensaciones que recibió durante la felación y como las deseaba pero, a pesar de ser Harry quien se encontraba de rodillas, era él, Ron, quien se encontraba suplicante.

—Harry, bájate los pantalones y muéstrame tu polla— ordenó Ron con voz fogosa y presentando ya una erección por anticipación de lo que estaba por venir.

—Yo… ¿qué?

Si Harry se mostraba confuso, Ron estaba sorprendido porque Harry no hubiera obedecido su orden. Algo que no podía ser estando bajo el dominio de la libra encantada por lo que, si Harry no le obedecía, quería decir que…

—¡Muéstrame la libra, Harry!— le ordenó Ron a voz en grito.

—¿Es qué hay que pagar por participar?— preguntó Blaise con tono burlón—. Porque, en ese caso, tendremos un problema porque no tengo dinero muggle.

—¿Qué? No es eso, yo…— Ron no era capaz de concentrarse—; si no tiene la libra encima…

—Recuperará el control una vez cumplidas las órdenes recibidas.

Ron quedó paralizado al escuchar aquella voz venir de la nada. Una voz que lo había irritado y enfadado durante sus años en Hogwarts. Una voz que pertenecía a la persona que le había quitado a Hermione, por mucho que no fuera cierto en realidad salvo en su propia línea de pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Un _ménage à trois_… o lo más parecido que se pueda tener con él— suspiró Blaise mientras examinaba a Harry para ver si se había recuperado del todo.

Antes de que Ron pudiera alcanzar su varita, que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, fue impactado por un conjuro.

—Tú sigue diciendo esas cosas y no será la lengua lo que Hermione te termine por cortar— le dijo Malfoy mientras iba reapareciendo frente a la puerta del cuarto—. ¿Lo tenéis todo controlado desde aquí?

—Yo sí— respondió Blaise.

—Yo también— respondió un recuperado Harry.

—Muy bien, entonces volveré antes de que lo haga Hermione y no encuentre a nadie— dijo Malfoy antes de salir por la puerta e inspeccionar el dormitorio principal en donde encontró a la madre de Hermione profundamente _dormida_—. Por lo menos no se despertará— tras cerrar la puerta del cuarto Malfoy se apareció de regreso a la casa de Blaise.

— — — — —

Solamente fue el sentarse que se pudo escuchar la chimenea volviendo a la vida indicando el regreso de Hermione. Eso y su voz llamando por su nombre.

—¡Draco!

Sabiendo lo que sabía en estos momentos Malfoy estaba seguro de que Hermione también había descubierto la identidad que se ocultaba tras aquella libra encantada. Claro que el saberlo no lo era todo.

—Aquí— replicó sin molestarse en levantarse, tal vez con la esperanza de que Hermione se sentase en su regazo para aparecerse de regreso a su dormitorio y terminar esta noche de una mejor manera posible. Y sí, eso incluía sexo. Sobre todo porque parecía que todos los demás… _Mejor no vayas por ahí_—. Has vuelto rápido. ¿Me echabas de menos?

La media sonrisa de Malfoy se le borró al ver aparecer a Hermione acompañada de Arthur Weasley. Por supuesto. Si descubría la identidad de Ron tenía que traer a su familia, por lo menos el implicado con la dichosa monedita.

—¿He salvaguardado tu inocencia?— le respondió en tono de burla—. ¿Dónde están Harry y Blaise? No me digas que se han marchado para… cumplir con lo que tenía en mente— y nunca mejor dicho— Harry.

—Pues no te lo digo— dijo Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros.

—No tiene gracia— le amonestó Hermione.

—Ninguna— intervino Arthur—. Esa moneda es peligrosa y tenemos que hacer algo para ayudar a Harry y detener a quien está detrás de todo esto.

Mejor no pensar en quién está _detrás_ o _delante_ en todo esto.

—No hay de qué preocuparse. Cuando los dejé allí Potter ya estaba prácticamente recuperado e iba a tener algo más que palabras con su _amo_ y Blaise le ayudaría a dejar bien claro su punto.

—¿Dónde están?— preguntó Hermione.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas— y su voz sonó más como advertencia a oídos de Hermione.

—No podemos permitir que se venguen por mucho derecho que crean tener— dijo Arthur—. Aunque me gustaría no llegar a tener que hacer que intervengan mis superiores lo sucedido es mucho más grave que los incidentes ocurridos en vuestros años en Hogwarts.

—¿Más grave? Sabe que tuvieron sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort entonces, ¿verdad? Dudo mucho que esto pueda llegar a compararse.

Hermione se entrometió en la conversación de Malfoy y Arthur.

—¿Por qué no tendría que saber dónde se encuentran?

—¿Es qué no confiáis en Potter? Cuando lo crean conveniente ya volverán solamente hay que esperar y no hay mejor lugar que hacerlo que en la casa de cada uno— anunció dando una palmada y poniéndose en pie. Hermione y Arthur no parecían estar por la labor de seguir su ejemplo.

—¿Dónde se encuentran?— repitió Hermione.

—Una respuesta que me gustaría conocer a mí también.

Malfoy cerró los ojos no pudiéndose creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Es qué esto no iba a terminarse nunca?

—¡Señor ministro! No hacía falta que viniera— empezó a decir Arthur—. Tenía pensado enviarle un informe a primera hora de la mañana.

—Te lo agradezco, Arthur. Pero las partes implicadas son demasiado conocidas e importantes para esperar aunque solamente sean unas horas— luego de esto se volvió hacia Malfoy—. Y bien, señor Malfoy. Estamos esperando para saber en dónde se encuentran Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini y Ron Weasley.

¿Es qué Molly le había contado todo?

—En la casa de la familia Granger— y estaba claro por su tono de voz que Malfoy no estaba muy contento por tener que decirlo—. Cuando me fui Weasley, Zabini y Potter se encontraban en el antiguo cuarto de Hermione. ¡Un momento!— no les detuvo por haber visto como la incredulidad en la mirada de Hermione se tornó furia si no porque aún no había terminado—. En el dormitorio principal se encuentra, bajo los efectos de un conjuro del sueño, la señora Granger. Totalmente ajena a los asuntos que se puedan estar dando en su casa.

Hermione estaba frenética. No podía creerse el que Ron hubiera tratado de usar la libra encantada para tenerla bajo sus órdenes y hacer… **todo lo que su retorcida mente pudiera llegar a idear** si no que lo tenía pensado hacer en su casa familiar… ¡con su madre presente! Aunque, por suerte, no participativa.

—No puedo creerme que aún se estén viendo luego de todo lo que sucedió— negó Hermione, realmente, sin poder creérselo.

—Hermione…

La castaña negó resignada liberando un suspiro.

—Tienes razón. Será mejor volver a casa— y Hermione se dejó atrapar entre los brazos de Malfoy—. Yo, no puedo con esto. No más.

Tanto Arthur como Kingsley podían comprenderlo muy bien y no tenían pensado obligarla a pasar por todo esto. Además de que la decisión de Hermione les libraba de tener que pedirle, u ordenarle, que no les acompañase.

—Muy bien. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, Hermione. Podéis volver a vuestra casa y ya os informaremos de cómo terminó— les dijo Kingsley.

—Gracias por el aviso y lo siento mucho, Hermione— se disculpó Arthur.

—No es culpa tuya.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Malfoy y que este los hiciera aparecerse fuera de allí.

—Es la última persona que se merecería tener que pasar por una situación como esta luego de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir y todo lo que dio por nuestro mundo— dijo Kingsley apenado por los sucesos en la vida de Hermione.

—No por nuestro mundo, Kingsley— le corrigió Arthur—. Su mundo.

Por fortuna ambos conocían, por muy diferentes motivos, la casa de los Granger y no tuvieron ningún tipo de dificultad en aparecerse en el salón para luego subir las escaleras y dirigirse al antiguo cuarto de Hermione. Deberían haber sido mucho más atentos a los sonidos ahogados que podrían haber llegado a escuchar para evitarse la imagen que se encontraron al abrir la puerta de dicho cuarto.

Blaise se encontraba sentado en medio de la cama reclinado hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos mientras que Ron le estaba practicando una profunda felación. Al mismo tiempo Harry estaba de pie a espaldas de Ron dándole, literalmente, por culo mientras se afianzaba en sus caderas para profundizar la penetración.

Un _ménage à trois_.

Claro que había algo que lo diferenciaba de cualquier otro _ménage à trois_ y era que de Ron lo único visible era su cabeza con su boca succionadora y la parte inferior de su cuerpo, de cintura para abajo, con su ano tragón. El resto de su cuerpo no era visible… por encontrarse oculto bajo la capa invisible de Harry.

—¿Les importa?— habló Blaise con imitada molestia por la irrupción—. Aquí aún tenemos un rato largo antes de terminar.

La puerta no tardó nada en ser cerrada, dejando a Kingsley y Arthur al otro lado en el pasillo.

—Voy a comprobar como se encuentra la señora Granger— dijo Kingsley con una buena excusa para poner distancia con lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel cuarto.

—Sí, sí,… y yo… yo…

Arthur, simplemente, volvió por sus propios pasos por el pasillo con cuidado de no caerse por las escaleras. Ni que necesitase una excusa para no quedarse allí mientras al otro lado de aquella puerta le llenaban los orificios a su hijo.

¿Castigo o recompensan lo que estaba recibiendo Ron? Por suerte no era nada oficial por lo que aún tendría que responder ante el ministerio de magia.

¡Claro que no de la misma manera en que lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo!

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Pound Me**

Ron había sido condenado a cuatro mil trescientas veinte horas de trabajos comunitarios en el ministerio de magia en la división del Mantenimiento Mágico aunque con la peculiaridad de que no se le permitía el uso de la magia para cumplir con sus tareas que, principalmente, eran de limpieza. Además de que se le colocó nuevamente el conjuro para tener conocimiento de si usaba magia cuyo uso le fue restringido de tal manera que tenían más libertad los menores de edad. Y todo bajo la supervisión de Harry Potter.

¿Alguna parte buena? Digamos que, de vez en cuando, pasaba mucho tiempo, extra no obligatorio por ley, en compañía de Blaise y Harry que, con el problema de no querer dar su brazo a torcer y ser parte sumisa en la relación, encontraron en el pelirrojo una excelente solución, aceptada por los tres, para ello. Arthur les había explicado el _fallo_ de la libra encantada y es que, a pesar de poder controlar a la gente, esta no podía hacer nada que no pudiera hacer voluntariamente sin estar bajo el control del encantamiento de la libra.

Ginny y Astoria continuaron saliendo y años más tarde, luego de haber sufrido un grave accidente que apartó a Ginny del campo de quidditch bajo los colores de las Arpías de Holyhead, los cuidados a los que la tuvo Astoria la llevaron a quedarse embarazada. Algo que luego necesitó, por lo menos un intento, de explicación para los padres de Ginny que terminaron por desestimar quedándose solo con el hecho de que serían abuelos en poco tiempo. Por parte de Ginny, por supuesto, ya que ya lo eran por parte de George y Angelina.

Jean Granger inició una relación con Kingsley Shacklebolt con el que terminó por contraer nupcias y asentarse en el mundo mágico. Esta nueva vida le abrió los ojos de manera que empezó a comprender mucho mejor el tipo de vida de Hermione, como sus actos al haberse acostado con Ron, logrando que, años más tarde, lograse iniciar una nueva relación madre e hija con Hermione. No obstante quiso que fuera la madrina de su nueva hermanita.

Hermione y Malfoy terminaron casándose… cuando tras años de feliz relación y lo que parecía un interminable noviazgo estando prometidos, que parecía que no llevaban a un futuro matrimonio, ella acabó por declararse al antiguo alumno de Slytherin pidiéndole que se casase con ella en una fecha que puso sobre la mesa. Algo a lo que Malfoy aceptó sin ningún segundo de duda y que le llevó a Hermione a preguntarle que, si tantas ganas tenía de casarse con ella, ¿por qué no le había propuesto una fecha para casarse de una vez?

—¿Y cómo querías que lo hiciera si ni siquiera podía encontrar una simple fecha para que pudiéramos salir a cenar sin que no coincidiera con algo que tuvieras que hacer en primer lugar?— le replicó sin perder esa maliciosa media sonrisa made in Draco.

El sonrojo de Hermione, por la verdad de aquellas palabras, fue suficiente para poder robarle un beso… y su agenda que solamente pudo recuperar luego de haber agotado a Malfoy y lograr recuperarse en primer lugar a tiempo de cogerla y ocultarla en lugar seguro.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho con tu agenda?— le preguntó Malfoy cuando Hermione volvió a acurrucarse junto a él bajo la manta sobre la moqueta.

—Había que avivar algo el fuego— fue toda la respuesta que le dio Hermione.

—Jamás lograré entenderte.

—Puedes usar todo el tiempo que creas necesario para lograrlo, Draco— le replicó con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios antes de prepararse para dormirse en brazos de Malfoy.

Y fue mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Tienes otra agenda, ¿verdad?— dijo de pronto Malfoy cogiendo por sorpresa a Hermione que abrió los ojos desconcertada—. Sería ir demasiado en contra de tu manera de ser el quemar tu única agenda.

Hermione podía notar como crecía el rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Estás estropeando el momento!— le acusó la muchacha apartándose de Malfoy arrodillándose a su lado—. Lo que contaba era la intención para el gesto. Eres un imbécil sin ningún ápice de romanticismo.

Malfoy no pudo, ni intentó, contener la risa.

—Yo diría que tú eres la mejor posicionada para saber cuan romántico puedo llegar a ser, Hermione— logró decirle entre risas y sin perder una amplia sonrisa.

Y era muy cierto pero, a pesar de ello, no tenía por qué estar de acuerdo en estos momentos luego de haberle estropeado su momento.

—Deja de reírte, Draco. No tiene ninguna gracia— pero sus protestas no hacían más que avivar el buen humor del Slytherin—. ¡Para de una vez!— le ordenó mientras le golpeaba el pecho con el puño aunque no con intención de hacerle daño… por lo menos aún no—. ¿Es qué no me has escuchado?

Su grito se tornó alarido cuando Malfoy la agarró de las muñecas y la volteó en la cama dejándola bajo él. Se la veía totalmente adorable con sus mejillas encendidas y su agitada respiración.

—Estás para comerte, Hermione.

Cualquier intento de protesta murió en sus labios cuando, antes de poder decir algo al respecto, la boca de Malfoy se cerró en el cuello de Hermione dándole un sentido bocado. La sensación que creaba aquel mordisco, beso y succión logró hacer que todo el cuerpo de Hermione se estremeciera de placer.

Los brazos de Hermione se deslizaron por la espalda de Malfoy aferrándose contra su cuerpo atrayéndolo e impidiéndole, aunque fuera algo ilusorio puesto que sabía que no podría impedirle que se moviera si así lo quisiera el Slytherin, que se alejase de su lado.

—Imbécil.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Pound Me**

**Epílogo (un tiempo atrás en concreto)**

Desde la última vez que Hermione había llorado en brazos de Malfoy, afortunadamente para el Slytherin no por su culpa, ya habían pasado sus buenas semanas y la joven Gryffindor, recién graduada, había encontrado un buen puesto, según sus propios estándares, en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Por supuesto que Malfoy no se mordió la lengua para ofrecer su opinión, luego sí cuando Hermione le dio un toque haciendo que se la mordiera… por casualidad.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, Hermione se vio sorprendida cuando Malfoy le trajo a colocación su puesto en dicho comité recordándole que en sexto curso, cuando se tenían que elegir las asignaturas para los ÉXTASIS, Hermione decidió no tomar la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, a pesar del extraordinario en su TIMO. Teniendo conocimiento de lo que tuvo que pasar Malfoy durante dicho año Hermione se mostró sorprendida de que hubiera podido percatarse de este tipo de detalles.

Por supuesto que, al no tener el ÉXTASIS de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y a pesar de las facilidades que le trataron de ofrecer, en las cuales se encontraba la desestimación de la falta de dicho ÉXTASIS, Hermione tomó un curso para sacarse el ÉXTASIS sin tener que pasarse un año de estudios para ello, aunque se tendría que tragar todo un año de asignatura en apenas un solo trimestre. Para Hermione algo así sonaba como una bendición del Cielo.

Para Malfoy era ver como Hermione se agarraba a un tema conocido, no por lo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas si no por lo de agarrarse a los estudios, para no pensar seriamente tanto en lo sucedido como en su futuro; por muy irónicamente que fuera el que los estudios que estaba realizando eran, precisamente, para su futuro profesional. ¿Además quién era Malfoy para ponerse a decir algo en este tema? No obstante el tenía un puesto en el ministerio, ¿verdad? Sería del todo hipócrita por su parte si mostrase a colación esta cuestión…

¡Es Draco Malfoy! ¡El no hacerlo sí habría sido del todo hipócrita por su parte!

No fue ninguna sorpresa que al regresar a casa, apartamento comprado por Malfoy para ver que tal era eso de vivir en un espacio reducido, en comparación con Malfoy Manor, se hubiera encontrado a Hermione enfrascada en lo que parecía una maratoniana sesión de estudios como si dentro de unas horas fuera el examen, cuando en realidad faltaba casi un mes. Por esto mismo se decidió a actuar… por mucho que el final pudiera acabar con él en un estado grave en el que necesitaría ir a San Mungo.

_Pero antes de ello lograrás lo que te propones porque, de lo contrario, será que es cierto que la gente cambia, Malfoy._

La imagen era todo un poema, aunque solamente se este fuera todo caótico y desbordado por la intensidad. Si había una ventaja de encontrarse a Hermione dedicándose a una exhaustiva sesión de estudio era que parecía abstraerse a su propio mundo apenas percatándose de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, a no ser que la contraposición resultase demasiado evidente. Y también había que decir que le otorgaba un delicioso rubor en sus mejillas de la concentración. Decir que estudiar resultaba ser una experiencia fogosa sería mentira a no ser que vieras la intensidad con la que trabajaba Hermione. De esta manera sí que daban ganas de estudiar… aunque fuera a la preciosa muchacha que se encontraba devorando libros y llenando metros y metros de pergaminos.

_Mmmm… fogosamente preciosa…_

Hermione se encontraba sentada a la mesa, por lo que su postura no se encontraba forzada con la más que probable consecuencia de dolor de espalda, principalmente, y del resto del cuerpo en general, y vestía ropa cómoda para andar por casa y no para salir, ni siquiera, hasta la acera. Ese pensamiento fue lo que hizo que germinase una idea en particular. Sí, es posible que al final tuviera peligrosas repercusiones para Malfoy pero, mientras tanto, podría disfrutar del viaje durante el tiempo que este durase.

Ropa muggle.

Unos jeans, irónicamente, de lo más gastados que tenían incluso algunos rotos y descosidos _naturales_ por el uso y no por una moda sin lógica ni sentido en Hermione se veían perfectos amoldándose a las curvas de sus piernas. Con esas caderas tan invitadoras y unos muslos ardientes que… mejor dejarlo ahí por ahora. Claro que tampoco ayudaba, en mantener la mente serena, el que llevase puesta una camiseta sin mangas que, para no estarle ajustada, debería llevarla con unas cinco tallas más grande además de que dejaba ver las cintas del sujetador e, inclusive, dependiendo del ángulo y sus movimientos, ver finalmente parte del sujetador desde un costado. Lo que quería decir que podía ir por ahí mostrando los pechos, aunque para ello tendrías que ir a ver desde ambos lados para lograrlo. Sus pies descansaban en unas cómodas zapatillas que, lo más seguro, se los dejarían bien destrozados de atreverse a correr con ellos pero que para la casa estaban más que bien.

No necesitaba ver para su rostro para saber como se veía pues ya la había visto estudiar con tanto entusiasmo para tener una, interesante, imagen mental de ella pero como no podía ser de otra manera su cabello era quien seguía recibiendo la mayoría de las miradas. Un día incluso llegó a pensar que si Hermione fuera completamente desnuda la mirada siempre iría en primer lugar a sus indómitos rizos antes de caer recreándose por semejante anatomía que poseía Hermione.

_¿Necesito recordarte por qué se encuentra viviendo contigo? Cierto, no es por tu perfecto aspecto, Malfoy. Lo último que necesita es tenerte tras ella como un macho en celo… por mucho que resulte inevitable con alguien como ella. Apoyo es lo que necesita y no tu poll-… ¡Tampoco pienses así porque no ayuda en tu defensa!_

Quien iba a decirle que se encontraría _sufriendo_ por ser incapaz de controlar sus instintos alrededor de Hermione Granger. Cierto que en Hogwarts tenía muchas excusas para interponer en esta cuestión pero ahora, fuera del colegio, y con una más que incipiente amistad… Tendría que seguir su ejemplo y centrar toda su atención en lo que fuera para apartarla de Hermione y así no tener la posibilidad de cometer un enorme error de bulto… y no, no se trataba de ninguna analogía sexual.

Hermione alzó la mirada de la mesa pero no se encontró con nadie y eso que estaba más que segura de que había notado la presencia de alguien porque, de otro modo, no se habría podido distraer de sus estudios. Pero la única persona que podría haber estado ahí era Malfoy por obvios motivos, siendo su apartamento y todo eso, por mucho que siempre ande diciendo, cada vez que el tema pasa cerca, de que es el apartamento de los dos.

_Pero el muy imbécil no me deja aportar nada para pagar y casi le tengo que meter el dinero en la boca para que lo acepte. Como si fuera a dejarle que me convierta en una mantenida o algo así_, bufó Hermione para sí misma. _E incluso sin estar delante va y es capaz de interrumpirme mientras estudio._

Pero, tal vez, eso era porque Malfoy no se encontraba delante de ella si no que estaba detrás… ¡y con una amplia, y por tanto, peligrosa sonrisa bien formada en sus labios! Y si se le añadía el peligroso brillo en su mirada lo mejor que se podría hacer era dirigirse en dirección contraria a donde se encontrase el Slytherin o, directamente, aparecerse lo más lejos posible.

—¿Cuánto es necesario para que te explote la cabeza?— le preguntó teniendo que echarse hacia atrás porque Hermione, del salto que pegó sorprendida por la aparición, no mágica, de Malfoy a su espalda, a punto estuvo de reventarle la boca con la cabeza.

Aunque Hermione pensaba que merecido se lo tendría.

—¡Merlín!— la muchacha se llevó una mano al pecho encontrándoselo latiéndole a toda velocidad—. ¡Malfoy! ¿Pretendes que me dé un infarto o algo?

—O algo— le respondió sin perder aquella sonrisa.

Antes de que Hermione le pudiera preguntar a qué venía aquello vio, y sintió, la mano de Malfoy apoyarse sobre su hombro, y agarrárselo, momentos previos a la aparición que la llevó de la sala de estar del apartamento a…

—Voy a vomitar— anunció Hermione con claros síntomas de malestar una vez el mundo dejó de retorcerse a su alrededor. No es que la aparición la dejase en este estado pero sí lo hacía cuando no era ella quien se encontraba al mando del _viaje_. Tal vez sea demasiado controladora pero no podía cambiar de forma de ser, ¿verdad?—; y si acabo vomitando te aseguro que lo haré sobre ti, Draco.

—Promesas, promesas.

Era una suerte que el tono de Malfoy fuera ligero y divertido porque así cuando le vomitase encima el contraste sería mucho más gracioso aunque, en ese momento, de seguro que solamente para Hermione.

—¿Dónde…?— Hermione no podía creerse lo que veía ante ella—. Esto no puede estar pasándome…— pero estando con Malfoy lo más seguro es que sí le estuviera pasando.

¿Sabes de esos sueños en los que te encuentras en un lugar público, lo más probable que muy conocido por ti, y descubres que te encuentras completamente echando en falta que algo de ropa estuviera cubriendo tu desnudez? Pues en estos momentos Hermione habría preferido estar de regreso en Hogwarts prestando presencia, una completa y desnuda presencia, en una clase doble de Pociones con el profesor Snape a pesar de las múltiples restricciones que existen para que algo así pudiera darse hoy en día.

—Reserva a nombre de Draco Malfoy— le ofreció la sonriente sierpe al maitre que, como no podía ser de otra manera siendo Malfoy el que llevaba la voz en este lugar, se trataba de una, elegante, pero sumamente atractiva, y con atractivo quería decir con un buen escote para mostrar sus generosísimos pechos, muchacha que debía encontrarse en la mitad de su veinteañera edad.

—Aquí está— anunció al encontrar el nombre de la reserva en el libro de, por supuesto, reservas—. Por favor, si hacen el favor de seguirme.

Y Hermione no podía si no preguntarse acerca de las intenciones, habituales, de la maitre al comprobar el serpentino contoneo de sus caderas y, a todo esto, ¿por qué le estaba prestando atención al movimiento del trasero de la muchacha? Ah, claro. Porque estaba acompañada de una maldita sierpe que, como todo hombre de sangre caliente, por muy contradictorio que todo esto pudiera sonar, debería tener clavados sus ojos en aquel pedazo de carne bien prieta. Sin ganas de resistirse, sobre todo porque aún se encontraba del todo aparvada, Hermione echó un vistazo de reojo a Malfoy para, decir sorpresa sería quedarse cortísimo, encontrar que su atención se encontraba en la sinuosa cabellera de perfectas ondas negras como la noche que caían sobre la espalda de la muchacha.

_¿Con ese culo perfecto que casi se lo está restregando en la cara y se pone a mirar para su pelo? ¿Y a ti qué te importa donde mire o deje de mirar Draco?_

Pero le importaba y, al mismo tiempo, también lo hacía una cuestión de lo más prioritaria. ¿Por qué había sido arrastrada hasta aquí?

Cuando Hermione abrió la boca para hablarle o, mejor dicho, darle un buen responso al Slytherin se encontró que ya se encontraba sentada a una mesa, elegante, en medio de una sala, elegante, del, elegante, restaurante de manera que su presencia resultaba del todo anacrónica por su estrafalario vestuario, y aspecto personal no muy agraciado aunque, en su defensa, había que decir que no había tenido planeado el que la secuestrar su amigo más reciente, y compañero de piso, para llevarla hasta uno de los pilares de la elegancia y el buen gusto en materia de restauración. Y no hablamos de restaurar cuadros u otro tipo de objetos si no que hablamos de comida.

—¿Qué mierdas significa todo esto, _Malfoy_?— le preguntó Hermione enfatizando el "Malfoy" para dejar claro su creciente, porque aún iba en aumento, enfado por su parte.

—Tranquila, _Hermione_— el que usase su nombre no hacía si no todo mucho más enervante para la muchacha—. Solamente es darte un tiempo libre, ¿o no quieres comer conmigo?— le preguntó clavándole su tormentosa mirada en la que Hermione solía caer hasta perderse sin apenas percatarse de ello.

—No, no es eso si no…— una camarera se les acercó para tomarles nota, haciendo que Hermione se preguntase si Malfoy tenía una especie de imán que atraía solamente a mujeres cerca de él, y hasta que se marchó con sus pedidos no continuó aunque lo hizo con más firmeza—; ¡todo esto!— le siseó señalando el lugar en el que se encontraban—, ¿cómo has podido traerme a un lugar así llevando estas pintas?— claro que, pensándolo bien, ¿por qué seguía aquí en lugar de largarse?

—Te traje con una aparición— le respondió Malfoy sin perder su molesta calma— y no debes preocuparte por las apariencias, Hermione. De todas las personas que conozco tú eras la última en la que habría pensado en que se podría preocupar por su aspecto al no ser tan superficial.

Las ganas de gritar hasta resquebrajarse las cuerdas vocales eran demasiado apetecibles y por tanto debía tener cuidado de no caer en la tentación.

—No es superficialidad si no sentido común, Draco— Hermione se mordió la lengua al ver como se le levantaron las comisuras de los labios del Slytherin cuando se le escapó su nombre en lugar del apellido—. No estamos vestidos para acudir a un lugar como este, ¿no ves qué estamos llamando la atención de todos?

—Eso es porque somos fácilmente reconocidos por la prensa, Hermione— lo que empeora toda esta situación a ojos de Hermione—. Y no sé qué problema puedes tener porque yo te veo muy bien.

Hermione, mientras sopesaba el levantarse de la mesa y salir de allí corriendo, se fijó que, a diferencia de ella y su terrible aspecto, Malfoy, a pesar de no haberse preparado para un lugar tan elegante como este, no desentonaba nada con esa camisa blanca sin una sola arruga y su pantalón oscuro con un corte y línea perfectos. Incluso su cabello elegantemente descuidado casaba a la perfección con su aspecto. Hermione hacía tiempo atrás que descubrió que una cosa que siempre la había molestado de Malfoy no era sus constantes burlas si no la facilidad para estar perfecto con cualquier cosa que llevase puesto y sin necesidad de pasarse horas para prepararse.

—Entonces deberías pedirle prestada sus gafas a Harry— bufó Hermione molesta por sentirse como un freak de feria bajo la mirada de todos los presentes—. Yo me largo ahora mismo— le dijo pero no pudo siquiera ponerse en pie antes de que las palabras del Slytherin la detuvieran.

—Haré una escena, Hermione. Y sabes muy bien que no es ningún farol por mi parte— le aseguró con una sonrisa depredadora que, además de peligrosa, resultaba totalmente fascinante. Y sexy a rabiar—. Me arrojaré a tus pies y me agarraré a tus piernas de tal manera que no podrás dar ni un paso.

A pesar de la situación Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo porque no se le escapase unas carcajadas ante la imagen mental que Malfoy le había ofrecido. No, nada de risas pues no era el momento para ello.

—Me apareceré— dijo entonces toda orgullosa y altiva alzando el rostro como hacía siempre en el pasado en Hogwarts cuando quería dejar en evidencia a Malfoy con su superioridad intelectual.

—No podrás, Hermione. No sé los establecimientos a los que acostumbras a ir pero en los que se precien de su nombre no permiten la aparición en ellos pues resultaría muy sencillo el que se fueran sin pagar gente de lo más vil y aprovechada.

¿Eso último iba también por ella por haber querido aparecerse?

—Está bien— Hermione se cruzó de brazos con el gesto torcido—. Me quedaré pero que sepas que esta no te la perdono y me la pagarás con creces.

Malfoy, en cambio, sí se rió con libertad.

—Promesas, Hermione. Si cobrases todas esas _cuentas pendientes_ tu cámara en Gringotts habría cedido ante la cantidad de galleons que tendrías— desestimó tal amenaza con un vago gesto de su mano—. Lo mejor es que comas lo que has pedido y dejes el tiempo pasar.

A pesar del gesto torcido que portaba Hermione no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se le borró y empezó a disfrutar tanto de la comida, sumamente deliciosa aunque era algo de esperar sabiendo de los gustos por parte de Malfoy y que, por tanto, no la llevaría a cualquier sitio donde hacer sufrir a su estómago, como también disfrutó de la compañía. Con el pasó del tiempo, días que se convierten en semanas y estas en meses, Hermione se fue sorprendiendo en encontrarse tan cómoda no solamente en presencia de Malfoy si no formando parte de su vida y él de la suya. Con él tenía algo que ni siquiera con sus dos mejores amigos había encontrado y no podía si no aprovecharse de ello y disfrutarlo como si pudiera llegar a perderlo en cualquier momento.

Pronto se encontró con que solamente existían ellos dos, sin contar a una figura informe y borrosa que anunciaba con su difusa presencia un nuevo plato para disfrutar, de manera que Hermione se fue soltando y empezó a hablar con Malfoy de todo tipo de temas aunque sin olvidar su curso para sacarse el ÉXTASIS de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Por supuesto que tuvo que discutir, y rebatir a Malfoy, el que no se estaba sacando dicho curso por un sentimiento de culpa por no haber elegido dicho ÉXTASIS en sexto curso aunque al final le admitió, en voz muy baja, apenas inaudible, y tras una ardua batalla, con sinceridad que en parte sí era por ello pero también porque le resultaba necesario sacárselo para su futuro laboral.

Conversación inteligente, comida deliciosa y una extraordinaria, y siempre sorprendente, compañía dieron como resultado una de las comidas, en realidad cenas, más interesantes y espléndidas que hubieran compartido. Y el postre resultó sumamente delicioso y, peculiarmente, afrodisíaco.

Lo que había sido pedido como una macedonia resultó como una macedonia _lasciva_ aunque esta última parte no se encontraba en la carta de pedidos. Y su naturaleza salió a relucir cuando Hermione se encontró viendo para Malfoy con ojos más brillantes e intensos y con unas ganas crecientes de arrojarlo sobre la mesa y seguir con él como postre final. Por suerte no se percató de que era una sensación liberada por la macedonia aunque eso no se sabía muy bien si la tranquilizaría o todo lo contrario aunque, sin lugar a dudas, le serviría de excusa para cualquier acto fuera de lo normal en ella.

Ciertamente, y luego de olvidar las maneras en que fue traída hasta aquí, se podía decir que Hermione había disfrutado de esta comida, o cena, y que logró relajarla de tal manera que se sorprendió al percatarse de lo estresada que se había encontrado sin haberse dado cuenta de ello pues se le fue acumulando en tan pequeñas dosis que de ninguna forma habría podido enterarse sin ningún suceso como esta salida.

Vale, de acuerdo. Se lo había pasado más que bien pero no tenía porque gritarlo a los cuatro vientos aunque, en realidad, tampoco es que fuera necesario el hacerlo ya que era algo que podía verse con total claridad en su rostro. En esa luminosa sonrisa que no parecía querer abandonar sus labios en un futuro cercano o lejano.

—Te preguntaría si te lo has pasado bien pero, entre nosotros, está claro que se me da algo bien el leer a la gente y puedo asegurar, ¿poniendo tu mano en el fuego?— Draco Malfoy usando una expresión muggle en su contexto correcto, ¿es qué este día no iba a terminar de darle sorpresas a Hermione? ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que "poniendo tu mano en el fuego"?

—¡Hey!— se quejó Hermione con un puchero del todo adorable que podría reducir a polvo al corazón de piedra más duro—. Eso no ha estado nada bien, Draco.

—Muy bien, entonces solamente puedo asegurar que esa sonrisa que… sí, ahora mismo ha vuelto a tus labios— ¿y por qué la idea de Malfoy atento a sus labios la hacía querer humedecérselos con tantas intenciones?—; es todo el signo que necesito para saber que fue una muy buena idea por mi parte el abducirte de tus estudios.

Hermione alzó los brazos en gesto de derrota antes de apoltronarse en su silla.

—Vale, te lo agradezco mucho pero tampoco te pases porque no es muy elegante el estar presumiendo de… perdón, me olvidaba con quien estaba hablando. Por supuesto que eres de los que piensan que presumir e inflar el ego propio es de lo más atractivo— ¿pero no había dicho elegante?— en una persona.

—Deberías contenerte un poco que empiezas a avergonzarme, Hermione— le dijo fingiendo cierta incomodidad mientras observaba al resto de personas en la sala.

A Hermione se le escapó, pues le resultó imposible contenerlo, una sonora carcajada ante semejante despropósito, en opinión de la muchacha.

—¿Qué yo te avergüenzo a ti? Eso sí que es un chiste y muy malo, Draco. He sido secuestrada sin avisar… aunque como un buen secuestro no debe ser avisado y… ¿qué estaba diciendo? Ah, sí. Como me avergüenzas. Pues eso, que no solamente me secuestraste si no que lo hiciste cuando me encontraba algo… desarreglada y vestida para estar por casa, ni siquiera para salir al portal, pero que para el señorito era suficiente para llevarme a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes y famosos con las pintas que tendría si fuera los restos de la limpieza de primavera.

Malfoy soltó un suspiro de pura condescendencia.

—Nunca se te puede tener contenta. Si no te saco a ninguna parte porque no te saco y cuando lo hago porque lo hago… ¿no se te puede tener contenta de ninguna forma?— le preguntó, retóricamente mientras avisaba a su camarera, la que les atendía la mesa, no que fuera su camarera privada o algo así, para pagar la cuenta—. Espero que no pongas ningún impedimiento a que pague la, ahora mismo, cena.

—Por supuesto que pongo todos los impedimentos posibles. No tienes por qué invitarme, Draco. Soy una mujer adulta y puedo pagarme muy bien mi comida, cena en este caso y…

—¿Es qué tienes con que pagar encima?— le preguntó sin esconder esa media sonrisa suya—. ¿O es qué piensas pagar en espec-…?

—Termina esa frase y te meterás en un buen problema, _Malfoy_— le advirtió Hermione señalándole amenazadoramente con su índice—. Puedes pagar en esta ocasión pero ya te lo devolveré en otra ocasión o tal vez te saque yo a cenar otro día, digo, noche.

—Eso sería digno de verse, _Granger_— algo relampagueó en la mirada del Slytherin mientras terminaba de saldar la cuenta y se despedía de la camarera, como no podía ser de otra forma, con lo que solamente se podía describir como una sonrisa con la que uno solamente podría estar flirteando a sabiendas por su parte—. ¿Quieres que te confiese algo?

Por algún motivo, y eso que no había bebido nada alcohólico, o con demasiada graduación para tenerla ebria perdida, Hermione se sentía algo desinhibida.

—Esto parece que promete— admitió Hermione tratando de contener unas risas que se encontraban fuera de su carácter—. Muy bien, Draco. ¿Qué me quieres confesar?

¿Y por qué no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos finos labios tan tentadores? Se trataba de su amigo, su más reciente amigo, que antes había sido su mayor pesadilla viviente, torturador y abusador en Hogwarts, aunque luego de todos estos meses, conociéndole primero y luego incluso viviendo con él, Hermione podía asegurar que aquel Draco Malfoy que había conocido, tanto ella como el resto de personas, era una perfecta caracterización por su parte, aunque con trazos de su verdadera personalidad, creada para satisfacer lo que se esperaba de él aunque, por supuesto, lo que ganaba resultaba demasiado tentador para no disfrutar de ello.

_¡Concéntrate, Hermione! ¡Pero no en sus labios… solamente!_

—Todas estas quejas por haberte traído aquí con tu _particular_ estilo— Hermione sintió un escalofrío descender por su espalda cuando la mirada de Malfoy recorrió su figura, incluso a pesar de que se interponía la mesa— resultan innecesarias porque… ¡todos los presentes han sido contratados para hacer de extras, o público! De lo contrario, y estando los dos a solas, ¿qué habrías podido llegar a pensar de mis, _aviesas_, intenciones?

Fuera lo que fuera que pudiera haber llegado a pensar Hermione acerca de lo que Malfoy le pudiera querer confesar esto no se encontraba en una hipotética lista de posibilidades. Eso estaba bien seguro.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no son verdaderos clientes?— le preguntó aún sin poder llegar a creérselo aunque, pensándolo con más detenimiento, no pudo evitar la amplia sonrisa que se le formó ante un sucinto pensamiento—. ¿Me tenías miedo, Draco? Pobrecito, mira que pensar que podría llegar a aprovecharme de ti. No te preocupes— le dijo sacudiendo la mano quitándole importancia—, tu virtud está a salvo de mí, Draco.

Una vez logrado decirle esto Hermione rompió en unas sonoras carcajadas mientras el Slytherin se levantaba de la mesa no prestándoles atención a todas aquellas personas que volvieron su atención, con total descaro, hacia Hermione.

—¿Vamos?— Malfoy le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse de la mesa y Hermione, deteniéndose a verla, la aceptó para que, de improviso, se aferrase a aquel brazo como si quisiera fundirlo contra su cuerpo.

—Vamos— le respondió con una amplia sonrisa antes de volver su atención a aquel público que miraba para ellos, para ella en concreto, como si no pudieran creerse lo que estaba haciendo—. Nosotros ya nos vamos, y no piensen lo que no es— les advirtió sacando la lengua en un gesto pícaro—, porque es solamente que la cena llegó a su fin. Han sido un público encantador— les dijo mientras se despedía de ellos con la mano— y espero que no se hayan aburrido al tener que soportar nuestra conversación tan común aunque, para lograrlo, seguro que han venido acompañados de una compañía de lo más agradable. Yo lo he hecho, a mi pesar, aunque tampoco es que me esté quejando por ello— confesó entre risas antes de volver a despedirse desde el umbral del salón—. Adiós a todos y gracias.

Hermione llegó a despedirse de la maitre con un insinuante movimiento de cejas mientras se enrollaba el brazo de Malfoy en su cintura a una altura de lo más provocativa y que rozaba una zona caliente… por varios motivos. Luego se aparecieron.

Cuando la realidad regresó a su lugar Hermione se encontró de regreso al apartamento y, como no podía ser de otra forma, con sus libros sobre la mesa. El impacto fue tal que Malfoy se le escurrió de su agarre sin necesidad de intentarlo para dejarse caer en el cómodo sillón desde donde observó como se le torció el gesto a Hermione ante la visión de sus libros. Era como si le hubieran pinchado el globo de su libertad recordándole los grilletes que ella misma se imponía… y no en el agradable aspecto de un inofensivo bondage.

—¡Hey!— gritó Hermione cuando todas sus cosas se desvanecieron y no necesita volverse para saber que se encontraría a Malfoy blandiendo su varita tal y como sucedió—. ¡Qué son mis cosas y las necesito!

—No dramatices— le dijo rodando los ojos mientras se guardaba la varita—. No las he hecho desvanecerse de la realidad, Merlín me libre, si no que las envié a tu cuarto, Hermione. En ocasiones exageras demasiado y, hablando de eso mismo— ¿exagerar o demadiado?—, tengo algo que confesarte.

—¿Algo más?— se rió Hermione—. Dos confesiones en apenas unos minutos de diferencia puede ser demasiado, Draco. Tal vez deberías esperar un tiempo mínimamente considerable entre confesión y confesión.

—Es posible pero en esta ocasión lo mejor es que te lo diga ahora que más tarde.

—En fin. Tú sabrás— dijo con un suspiro de resignación mientras se sentó, de un salto, en la mesa justo frente a Malfoy.

—¿Sabes todo eso que te dije de que había pagado a toda esa gente para que…?

—Fue apenas unos minutos antes, Draco— le interrumpió con un tono de lo más condescendientemente—. Claro que me acuerdo. En realidad no me olvido de las cosas— lo último fue dicho con un tono más afilado aunque mientras portaba una media sonrisa que hacía sentirse muy orgulloso a Malfoy.

_Seguro que de esto no te olvidarás_, pensó Malfoy.

—Pues era mentira— dijo directamente sin rodeos dejando a Hermione algo confusa.

—¿Qué era mentira?— le preguntó tontamente sin llegar a conectar todo lo que habían hablado previamente—. No dijiste nada más que sobre…— fue de lo más divertido, en primera instancia, ver como el rostro de Hermione fue mudando de absoluta confusión e ignorancia a la perfecta revelación sobre lo que le estaba hablando Malfoy. Se trataba de un rostro de puro pánico—, ¿no estarás insinuando que…?

—Sí— afirmó ofreciéndole toda la inocencia que Draco Malfoy podría mostrar.

El rostro de Hermione pasó por un variado abanico de colores mientras no hacía si no rememorar lo sucedido en el restaurante y su actuación final pensando que toda aquella gente había sido contratada por Malfoy para actuar como extras… ¿cómo se había podido creer algo semejante que sonaba tan absurdo?

—¡DRACO!

El susodicho alzó las manos delante de él en un intento por aplacar la furia que desbordaba a Hermione por cada uno de sus poros. En estos momentos se parecía, de una aterradora manera, a la fallecida Bellatrix Lestrange. Sobre todo por el peligro que exudaba aunque tampoco le iba mal el desastre de pelo que llevaba en estos momentos.

—¿Qué?— se defendió inocentemente aunque la amplia sonrisa no le resultaba de mucha ayuda por su parte—. No pude evitarlo. A pesar de haber pasado una cena interesante siempre tenías esa mirada de agobio por lo que no pude evitar decirlo. En realidad ni siquiera llegué a pensarlo con claridad si no que me salió así sin más.

Malfoy recordaba muy bien en que otro momento había llegado a ver de esta misma manera el rostro de Hermione. Y luego el suyo propio recibió una perfecta bofetada, como no podía ser de otro modo viniendo de Hermione. Pero aquello fue antes, hace tiempo, cuando ambos aún eran unos simples críos que… le iba a volver a abofetear de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—En la otra mejilla para equilibrarlas— le dijo un resignado Malfoy ofreciéndole dicha mejilla y ya poniendo una mueca a la espera de la bofetada.

—No me tientes, Draco. No me tientes— a pesar de sus palabras de advertencia Hermione no podía si no encontrar demasiado divertida la situación. A pesar de todo—. Porque te echaré las manos al cuello si sigues con esto.

¿Qué dirías tú en este tipo de situación de haber tenido, ¿la desgracia?, de encontrarte? Pues, seguramente, no lo que salió de boca del Slytherin.

—Los hipogrifos son unas criaturas temperamentales y dadas a la violencia sin motivo— Malfoy vio como se le encendieron las mejillas a Hermione pero, en esta ocasión, se trataba de puro enfado y no por otra causa más gustosa—, ¿verdadero o falso?

—Es falso— respondió Hermione entre dientes—. ¿A qué viene esto ahora?

—Para ayudarte con tus estudios— dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Ver como respondes bajo un estado emocional disperso o centrado en algo que no sea la asignatura. Por cierto, la respuesta correcta es… verdadero.

Como había sido de esperar Hermione saltó ante aquella última parte pues sabía muy bien el origen de todo ello, tercer curso en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y el encuentro, o más bien desencuentro, entre Buckbeak y Draco Malfoy.

—¡Eso es mentira!— le espetó a voz en grito y acercándose hasta donde se encontraba sentado con un aura de peligrosidad… ¿semejante al de un hipogrifo enfadado? Sí, mejor no decir eso último en voz alta para no empeorar la situación actual—. Los hipogrifos son criaturas orgullosas que se ofenden con facilidad y atacan si se les insultan.

—Lo que no dice mucho a su favor si se pide mi humilde y sincera opinión al respecto— dijo Malfoy testando las aguas del conflicto en las que acabaría ahogándose de continuar a este paso.

Se podía escuchar el rechinar de dientes por parte de Hermione.

—Le menospreciaste e insultaste, _Malfoy_. Deberías dar gracias porque no te hubiera herido de gravedad y no trates de negarlo que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, yo estaba presente y sé muy bien lo que sucedió.

Malfoy, por una vez, no parecía nada preocupado por ello.

—Entonces recordarás como le ofrecí la correspondiente inclinación de cabeza sin perder, ni lo más mínimo, el contacto visual con sus anaranjados ojos y no me acerqué hasta que esa _bestia_ me devolvió el saludo— demasiados detalles para ser algo recordado así de improviso—. ¿Es cierto que sucedió como he dicho o no, _Granger_?

Las ganas de rememorar aquella bofetada se estaban haciendo inmensurables.

—Sí, es cierto— admitió Hermione a su pesar—. Pero también lo es el que le hubieras llamado _"bestia asquerosa"_ mientras le dabas palmaditas en el pico.

—¿Y darle unas palmaditas de aprecio es algo malo? Y como me digas que me atacó porque le dije bestia asquerosa me voy ahora mismo porque sé muy bien que los hipogrifos no entienden el lenguaje humano. Pueden aprender órdenes con palabras como la mayoría de animales pero no el significado de dichas palabras por lo que no tenía por qué atacarme. Si lo hizo fue por decisión propio… o porque alguien le instó a que me atacase— el discurso de Malfoy fue dicho con el mismo tono de prepotencia que usaba en esos tiempos en los que para Hermione este Slytherin no era más que un imbécil que la traía de los nervios.

_Algo que ahora mismo sucede igualmente._

—Palmaditas de aprecio— bufó Hermione no muy femeninamente—. Por supuesto, ¿y qué más?

—Esa es una actitud de lo más prejuiciosa por tu parte, Hermione— le dijo Malfoy con total descaro sin darle mucha importancia aunque, por la manera en que se le abrió la boca a Hermione esta no pensaba lo mismo—. Me parece que deberías ser alguien más abierta sobre…

Malfoy pegó un grito, tanto de sorpresa como de diversión, cuando Hermione se le lanzó encima echándole las manos al cuello tal y como le había advertido pero, por suerte, controlándose lo suficiente para no estrangularlo allí mismo aunque fuera lo que se mereciese con su actitud.

—No tiene maldita gracia, _Malfoy_. Debería…— aunque mejor no.

—En verdad los años no te han otorgado mucho autocontrol que digamos— y el muy… tenía que llevar esa perfecta sonrisa plasmada en sus labios—. Aunque si Hermione Granger no fuera una fiera— en todos los sentidos de la palabra— entonces no sería Hermione Granger.

¿Cómo reaccionar ante algo semejante? Sobre todo si consideramos que se encontraba agarrándole del cuello con ambas manos con una actitud nada cortés por su parte. Y Hermione se percató de que llenaba su mirada y podía verse reflejada en aquellos tormentosos ojos grises que, a diferencia de lo que uno podría esperarse, resultaban de lo más cálido.

Sin perder aquella diabólica sonrisa, en el buen término de la palabra, incluso en el malo, Malfoy alzó su mano derecha en horizontal con la palma en dirección de la mirada de Hermione para cubrirle la mitad superior de su rostro dejándole únicamente la posibilidad de ver, ¿o sería admirar?, la parte inferior donde unos nerviosos labios empezaron a mostrar la creciente confusión de la muchacha. No tardó mucho en acabar atrapando el labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—Draco…

Pero el Slytherin no pareció escucharla mientras bajaba la mano para ahora descubrir la mirada avellana de Hermione al ocultar la parte inferior de su rostro. Gesto que hizo que sus miradas se encontrasen directamente.

—Echo de menos tus incisivos originales, su tamaño original— añadió puesto que estos, aunque con diferente tamaño, eran los originales—. No entiendo por qué permitiste que Madame Pomfrey te hiciera esto.

—Recuerdo…— Hermione se quedó en silencio porque si recordaba con sumo cuidado se percataría de que Malfoy nunca se metió con ella por culpa de sus ligeramente más grandes incisivos superiores hasta que su _Densaugeo_, desviado por Potter, le impactó en ellos haciendo que crecieran desproporcionadamente—, vale, tal vez no te metieras con mis incisivos pero no habrías tardado mucho en hacerlo— por supuesto, por eso estaban en cuarto año y aún no lo había hecho, ¿verdad?

—Admítelo, Hermione— le dijo pasándole el pulgar por los labios de la muchacha obligándola a separarlos y así darle oportunidad de rozarle los dientes—. Lo hiciste por simple, y comprensible, vanidad femenina.

Lo último que esperaba escuchar. ¡Qué la acusasen de ser una chica! Aunque era cierto que en aquellos años no le daba mucha importancia, decir ninguna sería pasarse porque entonces no habría dejado que le redujesen sus dientes, a su aspecto pero, por alguna razón, decidió actuar en este caso. ¿Rebeldía contra la prohibición por parte de sus padres en utilizar la magia para fines estéticos? Si no se lo hubieran prohibido ni siquiera habría pensado en ello.

—Mejor entonces que cuando llegasen a chocar contra mis pechos— le dijo sin pensar porque cuando lo hizo se percató del material que le había ofrecido en bandeja de plata a Malfoy.

—¿Porque entonces no tuviste ese problema… con tus pechos?— la insidiosa pregunta fue realizada con una maliciosa sonrisa por parte del Slytherin.

—Eso mismo— bufó Hermione más molesta consigo misma que con Malfoy—. En esos momentos no tenía pecho suficiente para colisionar con él con mis incisivos.

—Bueno, te alegrará saber que ahora tendrías un grave problema ya que te acabarías mordiendo… no, mordiendo no. acabarías clavándote los dientes. Pero he visto una pe-lí-cu-la— dijo la palabra sílaba por sílaba debido a su uso reciente y para no acabar diciendo algo que no era— de lo más extraña, los muggles tienden a dejarse llevar por su imaginación y crean todo tipo de mundos absurdos y mitologías sin sentido.

—Eso ocurre en todas partes, Draco. ¿De qué película estás hablando?

—¿"Labyrinth"? La ac-triz tenía una sonrisa perfecta… y unos incisivos semejantes a los tuyos. Bueno, a los que tenías originalmente.

Una pregunta brotó en la mente de Hermione.

—¿Preferirías que no me hubiera reducido los dientes?

—Tu elección, Hermione. Te ves perfecta incluso parece como tus rizos empiezan a tomárselo con más calma.

Queriendo decir que sus incisivos también podrían haberlo hecho con el tiempo.

—Debería haber hecho caso a mis padres— admitió Hermione cogiéndole la mano a Malfoy y cubriéndose la cara con ella—. ¿Quién mejor para saber sobre dientes que unos dentistas? Además que son las imperfecciones lo que nos hace a cada uno como es y, por tanto, el origen de la belleza personal. Tampoco es que fui mostrando los dientes todo el tiempo— suspiró derrotadamente.

—Como siempre tienes razón, en parte, y es interesante lo que dices pero prefiero verlo todo de una vez— admitió bajando la mano de manera que el rostro de Hermione se descubría en su complejidad—. Somos la suma de nuestras partes y no solamente alguna de ellas— Hermione no pudo si no ofrecerle una débil sonrisa—. ¿Tan mal estamos, Hermione?

De no estar prestando toda su atención en el rostro de Malfoy se habría percatado de que se encontraba sentada en horcajadas sobre el regazo del rubio mientras sus manos, que de aquel cuello, fueron deslizándose hasta introducirse en la marea de suavidad que era el cabello del Slytherin. Se trataba de una sensación atrayente, casi hipnótica, y antes de que pudiera percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que estaba haciendo, Hermione se encontraba inclinada sobre Malfoy con su rostro casi pegado al suyo y sintiendo, como a causa de un imán, sus labios siendo atraídos por los del Slytherin.

No, no estaban tan mal… aunque eso podría depender de lo que quería decir con eso de "estar tan mal".

El contacto inicial de sus labios, el beso, resultó algo tan tímido como si un cervatillo tuviera que cruzar entre una manada de leones, y aquí Hermione no era la leona en cuestión. Aquel roce produjo un intenso escalofrío que la hizo cortar el beso porque no sintió temor o aprensión si no que se trataron de ganas de sentir más de aquello.

¿Y por qué no?

Con este pensamiento volvió a besar a Malfoy aunque, en esta ocasión, ya no de una manera tímida si no hambrienta de deseo y poder sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que la hacían apretar con fuerza los dedos de sus pies. ¿Respirar? Para qué pararse a pensar en ello ahora mismo. Ya habría tiempo para respirar más tarde… ¿o no?

—¡Espera!— le gritó Hermione apartándose de Malfoy y quitándose de encima aunque llegando a trastabillar consigo misma de manera que a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo por su cuenta—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¡Ya sé lo que estábamos haciendo!— le gritó al ver la intención de Malfoy en responder, literalmente, aquella pregunta retórica, o no tanto—. Eres mi amigo. Me acogiste cuando te necesitaba y ahora no puedo hacer esto porque… porque no, es algo que cambiaría todo y con todo lo de Ron yo… yo no…— los ojos de Hermione brillaban como el agua en la superficie de dos pozos—; no quiero perderte… no podría soportarlo otra vez…

Con esto Hermione salió corriendo dejando a solas a Malfoy que solamente tuvo tiempo para levantarse antes de que la muchacha abandonase la habitación. Pero si bien no llegó a alcanzarla físicamente sí lo hizo con el sonido de su voz.

—¿Qué es lo que temes?— preguntó, en apariencia al vacío, pero pudo escucharse como los pasos de Hermione se detuvieron—. En ningún tema se debe generalizar, Hermione. Mucho menos en asuntos… ya sabes, del corazón— Hermione no pudo contener una sonrisa ante la dificultad por parte de Malfoy para hablar de estos temas. Aunque en su estado más que una sonrisa parecía más una mueca de dolor—. ¿Cometiste un error al confiar a Weasley tu corazón, tu amor? Bienvenida seas entonces porque quiere decir que eres como todos los demás. Capaz de cometer errores. ¿Pero fue en realidad un error? Viéndolo desde esta perspectiva, luego de saber como ha salido todo, sería muy sencillo decir que sí y admitir que fue un grave error por tu parte; pero no es cierto. Si uno no se arriesga entonces podrá caminar por su vida seguro de que no sufrirá ningún daño pero con el vacío que presenta la falta de amor te reducirá a una cáscara vacía que solamente se moverá por costumbres.

La voz de Hermione se pudo escuchar pero ella decidió no regresar a la sala.

—Ya amé antes y al final recibí un profundo e intenso dolor por culpa de su traición. No puedo arriesgarme de nuevo porque nada ni nadie pueden asegurarme que no termine igual y, por mucho que se diga que sin riesgo no hay recompensa, a esos quienes lo dicen no debieron romperles el corazón— la voz de Hermione le temblaba.

—¿Eres consciente de que tus palabras pueden resumirse con que el amor debe evitarse porque es peligroso y se está mejor sin él? Entonces el amor es innecesario en la vida.

Ella no había dicho eso, ¿verdad?

—No lo entiendes. El dolor…

—Duele— terminó Malfoy su frase de la manera más obvia—. Pero eso quiere decir que, en parte, no haya merecido la pena, el haber amado… bueno, incluso el que te hayan roto el corazón porque de todo, por desgracia, se aprende— y por extraño que pudiera parecer su manera de hablar indicaba que hablaba de algo que conocía de primera mano.

—¿Amor?— el descrédito evidente en la voz de Hermione—. ¿Cómo puede ser amor si me traicionó?

—Que no haya durado no significa que no fuera amor porque este se mide por lo que uno siente no por el despecho que sufre con la separación. Cuanto más duele quiere decir que el amor que sentías era más sincero por tu parte.

—¿No sería mejor entonces no haber amado?

—Aparta el dolor que sientes y piensa en lo bueno que te ofreció esa relación y respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿querrías olvidarlo? Porque como bruja eres muy capaz de ello, Hermione.

Gruesas lágrimas caían de las mejillas de Hermione al suelo.

—No.

—La vida es aprendizaje y no se aprende mejor que cometiendo errores aunque en un principio pareciesen la respuesta correcta. La asumida por todos.

Hermione regresó a la sala pero se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mientras se agarraba un brazo en un gesto de protección que hacía años reproducía agarrando una pequeña mantita que siempre la había acompañado hasta que encontró verdaderos amigos a los que aferrarse en los malos momentos. Amigos entre los que pensó haber encontrado la persona a quien amar y que terminó haciéndole más daño que cualquier otra por lo que ahora las dudas la acuciaban cuando sentía como su corazón brincaba por otra cierta persona en concreto.

—Yo… tengo miedo— pero a pesar de sus palabras no retrocedió cuando Malfoy caminó hasta ella terminando por llenar toda su mirada con su figura, su presencia.

—Entonces tenlo, Hermione. Porque solamente los inconscientes no lo tienen.

Hermione se aferró a la camisa de Malfoy hundiendo los dedos con fuerza y dejando que su llanto corriera libre. Apretó la frente contra el pecho del Slytherin y ahogó un gemido cuando sintió los brazos de Malfoy rodeando su cintura y manteniéndola junto a él.

—Y dejemos de hablar de amor y de sentimientos que me estoy comportando bastante _ooc_ por aquí— Hermione no pudo evitar una carcajada ahogada con su llanto ante semejante salida por parte de Malfoy.

—Pues hay cierta _chica_ en Hogwarts que no opinaría lo mismo— le aseguró Hermione mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

—Si no fuera porque ya está muerta— dijo Malfoy percatándose de a que _chica_ se estaba refiriendo Hermione—. Por esto procuramos evitar estos temas— se quejó de un modo demasiado petulante para no resultar adorable a oídos de Hermione.

—Pues se te da muy bien, Draco— logró decirle hipando un poco—. ¿Qué más quieres decir?

A pesar de sus sollozos, que por fortuna ya iban remitiendo, no tuvo ningún problema en poder escuchar aquellas tres palabras que hicieron que el corazón de Hermione diera un brinco.

—Yo… tengo miedo.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


End file.
